Par delà les mondes
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Parce que même dans un monde parallèle, ils sont opposés et parviennent à s'aimer. Edo-Gajeel et Edo-Levy, avec du GajilxLevy en prime. Lemon prévu pour le dernier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Tout avait commencé lors d'un bal.

Note de l'auteur: Héhéhé et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Cette fois, les Edo's sont à l'honneur (même si, je soile, on verra les mages d'Earthland, parce que je peux pas me passer d'eux non plus). J'espère que cette fic vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! *-* Et comme, contrairement aux deux premières qui sont déjà terminées, je viens de commencer celle-ci, la publication sera un peu plus longue =)  
>Non, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, Gajil devient Gajeel ici. Étrangement je trouve que ça va mieux à Edo-Gajeel quand on met les deux "e" au lieu du "i". Et puis comme dit, les deux risquent fortement de se retrouver, donc si leurs prénoms sont vraiment les mêmes, ça risque de poser problème XD C'est bon vous pouvez y aller maintenant ! Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p>Il s'était à peine écoulé trois semaines à Edoras depuis que la magie avait disparu en même temps que les Exceeds et les mages qui avaient détrôné le roi. Dorénavant, Mystogan était aux commandes du gouvernement, mais il avait fort à faire avec la reconstruction de la capitale, les émeutes des monarchistes qui souhaitaient le retour de Faust au pouvoir et le mécontentement de certains pour qui vivre sans magie était plus que difficile. Même s'il y avait toujours eu un manque de magie dans ce monde, les gens avaient l'habitude de l'utiliser, et revenir à des pratiques aussi anciennes que celle de faire du feu manuellement était très dur. Mais il fallait faire avec, et la grande majorité de la population était motivée. Et Fairy Tail qui auparavant avait été considérée comme une guilde noire était devenue la nouvelle guilde officielle du royaume et avait pour but d'aider tous ceux qui viendraient les voir, pour quelques raisons que ce soit, comme l'avait ordonné le nouveau roi.<p>

Et justement, pour relâcher la pression, Fairy Tail toute entière avait été conviée à un grand bal organisé au palais, le soir même pour célébrer le changement de régime. Mirajane s'était autoproclamée "habilleuse de la guilde" et avait relooké tout le monde. Du coté des filles elle avait trouvé de magnifiques robes, même si la plupart n'avaient aucune envie de les mettre et y avaient été forcées par on ne sait pas trop quel moyen. Par contre, coté garçons, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient à un bal costumé avec les différentes tenues qu'elle avait achetées. Si on mettait Elfman, Jett, Droy, Macao, Grey, Max et Readers cote à cote, ils formaient un arc en ciel. Quant à Natsu, il portait un costume rose bonbon pour aller avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient sûrs de se faire remarquer, à coup sûr on les prendrai pour des gens de la campagne. C'était un gala, pas une petite fête dans un pauvre village perdu au milieu de nulle part !

Et c'est ainsi que tous se dirigèrent avec une certaine réticence vers la grande salle des fêtes du palais. Il n'y avait quasiment que des gens de la haute société, en un sens, ils se sentaient flattés d'en faire partie. La salle était luxueusement composée: il y avait d'immenses lustres en cristal, et des rideaux de soie blanche entouraient les grandes fenêtres de chaque coté. Il y avait aussi un bar à cocktails et un buffet, en plus de la piste de dance au sol et la salle était tellement grande qu'on avait du mal à en voir le bout. A peine entrés, tous les membres s'éparpillèrent à la recherche d'un ou d'une partenaire avec qui discuter ou danser. Mirajane tenait absolument à ce que tous ses amis trouvent un cavalier adéquat. Et si des couples se formaient, elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes, même si elle surveillait du coin de l'œil la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns qui trainait avec son frère. Elle était déjà assez satisfaite de voir que tout le monde s'occupait et que personne ne s'ennuyait. Tout le monde ? Apparemment non puisque Levy était assise sur une chaise et observait d'un regard noir tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Au début elle ne voulait pas venir, Mirajane l'avait forcée en la menaçant de ne pas l'aider à financer ses projets. Depuis la disparition de la magie, elle avait décidé d'ouvrir une sorte de garage pour aider ceux qui auraient des problèmes avec leurs véhicules, mais n'avait pas encore l'argent nécessaire. Son amie s'était engagée à payer une partie des frais à condition qu'elle vienne à cette soirée et que, pour une fois, elle se mélange aux autres, donc elle avait plié.

Mirajane avait aussi failli se faire tuer en lui donnant une robe noire bien décolletée et en se proposant de la maquiller, et malgré son visage très mignon à première vue, elle ne dansait pas et semblait bouder dans son coin, son bandeau noir à têtes de mort montrant clairement dans quel état elle était. Les yeux vissés sur elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se fraya un chemin dans la foule et se planta devant elle.

- Tu ne danses pas ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en croisant les bras.

- Va te faire voir Mira, répliqua froidement l'autre.

Bien sûr, son caractère rebelle n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus contemplait d'un regard meurtrier Lucy qui dansait avec Natsu un peu plus loin. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser, elle. Sauf que pour Levy, cet endroit ressemblait plus à l'enfer qu'à une salle de fêtes. Mais Mirajane était courageuse, elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle lui saisit le bras et la leva de sa chaise, ignorant ses insultes. Elle venait de trouver le prince charmant qui irait parfaitement avec son amie, adossé contre un mur et en train de prendre des notes. Et puis, elle le connaissait personnellement et savait qu'il était célibataire, ce qui décuplait encore son excitation.

- Viens je vais te présenter Gajeel, je le connais très bien, il est super gentil ! Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille, tu verras ! Babillait-t-elle, à une telle vitesse que s'en était quasi incompréhensible.

Et ce, même si son amie aux cheveux bleus ne l'écoutait pas du tout, et tentait plutôt de se soustraire à son emprise en râlant bruyamment.

- Mira lâche moi, je sais pas danser et j'ai pas envie de le faire ! Si déjà j'ai fait l'effort de venir lâche moi et va voir ailleurs !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper, elles se retrouvèrent devant un grand type habillé avec un smoking noir, une cravate rouge, des lunettes, un chapeau et une coupe afro. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Levy n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune femme le fit pour elle.

- Coucou Gajeel !

- Mira je plaisante pas, tu vas t'en prendre une ! S'écria la mécanicienne, irritée par le peu de tact de sa pseudo-amie.

Avec tout ce bruit, le dénommé Gajeel daigna enfin relever la tête de ses notes. Son regard d'une étrange couleur pourpre se posa d'abord sur la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui lui en rendit un haineux avant de se tourner vers Mirajane avec un sourire éclatant.

- Tiens bonsoir Mirajane. Je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici, comment vas-tu ?

Il avait une voix à la fois enjouée et sérieuse, avec un soupçon de politesse qui eut le don d'agacer purement la bleutée qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue en regardant ailleurs, maugréant des insultes.

- Très bien ! Et toi ? Toujours en train d'écrire tes articles ?

- Oui toujours. Même pour une fête de cette envergure je dois travailler un minimum, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

C'est à ce moment là que les choses se gâtèrent. Levy aurait pu arracher le bras de la jeune femme qui refusait de le lâcher, mais se contenta de grogner en la regardant fixement, son regard lourd de menaces planant sur elle.

- Laisse-moi te présenter Levy. C'est une amie à moi, la pauvre, elle se sent triste parce que personne ne veut danser avec elle.

- Moi ? Triste ? Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de danser avec tous ces idiots ! Répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, piquée au vif par sa remarque.

Maintenant ce n'était plus sa main, mais son pied qui la démangeait. Elle avait la furieuse envie d'écraser, de broyer et de réduire en miette celui de sa soi-disant amie pour le sale coup qu'elle venait de lui faire. Ça allait hurler quand ils rentreraient à la guide, ça, elle pouvait le garantir. Sans se départir de son sourire, le jeune homme enleva son chapeau et s'inclina devant elle ce qui eut juste pour effet de la faire grimacer.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de danser au contraire, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai été invité ici en premier lieu, je peux faire ça pour vous.

Mirajane sautilla sur place avec des cris de joie, heureuse d'avoir réuni ses deux amis. Elle poussa littéralement la jeune fille dans les bras du garçon puis s'éloigna à la recherche d'autres couples à former tout en gardant un œil sur eux pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Non, tout n'allait pas bien se passer, Levy était sur le point d'exploser de fureur. Lentement Gajeel attrapa sa main, plaça l'autre sur sa taille et presque aussitôt elle réagit au quart de tour.

- Fais gaffe où tu mets tes pattes mec, gronda-t-elle.

Et ce qui termina de l'énerver, c'est qu'au lieu de répliquer, il lui sourit d'un air amusé et lâcha ensuite:

- Loin de moi ce genre de pensées, ne t'en fais pas, profiter de toi comme ça ne m'avais même pas effleuré l'esprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? Que je suis pas assez bien pour qu'on ait envie d'en profiter c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Au lieu de crier des imbécilités, regarde plutôt où tu poses les pieds.

Elle en resta sans voix. C'était le premier homme qu'elle rencontrait à lui tenir tête ainsi, et à être aussi diplomatique en même temps. Même le plus courageux des gaillards aurait déjà abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Elle plissa les yeux et siffla entre ses dents:

- Prie plutôt pour que je n'écrase pas un des tiens.

Un léger rire qui la fit enrager s'échappa de sa gorge et elle aboutit à la conclusion qu'elle ne comprenait définitivement pas ce gars. Il l'entraina sur la piste de danse avec une facilité déconcertante et guida habilement la jeune fille qui était raide comme un piquet.

- C'est la première fois que tu danses ? Interrogea-t-il gentiment en posant la main valide de Levy qui était restée collée à son corps sur son épaule.

Elle grogna et tourna dédaigneusement la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si personne ne l'avait jamais invitée à danser, de toute façon, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu non plus. D'ailleurs, nouvelle source d'énervement, elle était plus petite que lui et était obligée de lever la tête pour lui parler. Son sourire encourageant lui donnait juste envie de lui coller une baffe. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle n'allait pas faire une scène devant tout le monde pour si peu. Alors elle soupira et se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait, pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de se ridiculiser. Heureusement pour elle, Gajeel gérait la situation d'une main experte. Agacée par ses yeux toujours posés sur elle, elle rougit et se mit à éviter son regard intelligent et amical. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire manger ses lunettes, qu'il comprenne dans quel embarras il la mettait. Cette situation lui donnait juste envie de frapper quelque chose pour se défouler et se calmer les nerfs. Avec un léger coup d'œil, elle observa discrètement sa petite main qui serrait maladroitement celle du jeune homme. Beaucoup de gens lui avaient déjà répété que ses mains n'étaient pas faites pour tripoter des machines et qu'elle devrait en faire autre chose, mais elle les avait envoyé bouler. Elle se rappelait de tout cela en remarquant la différence qu'il y avait entre elle et lui. Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles toujours considérées comme les plus faibles ? Ce sujet là la mettait réellement hors d'elle. Même si ce problème n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ce qu'elle vivait maintenant, et malgré ses interrogations intérieures, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle prenait du plaisir à danser pour la première fois, même si elle ne le montra clairement pas. Se laissant entrainer par la musique, tous les deux ralentirent au moment où elle arriva vers sa fin, avant de s'arrêter totalement. Lui la lâcha juste après et se ré-inclina encore une fois devant elle.

- Et bien, c'était intéressant, déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Levy voulut lui répliquer de se taire mais elle vit soudainement Mirajane fendre la foule et arriver vers eux avec un air de vautour. Elle venait aux infos, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Heureusement pour eux, Gajeel l'avait vue aussi, et voyant l'air ennuyé de sa nouvelle amie, il esquiva rapidement la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs en lui attrapant le bras et en l'entrainant plus loin.

- Viens, laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire.

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, elle se retrouva assise à un tabouret de bar, à coté du jeune homme. Au moins, ils ne voyaient plus Mirajane. Levy soupira et s'accouda au bar, observant d'un œil critique Gajeel qui avait sorti un petit carnet et écrivait consciencieusement dessus, sans pouvoir cependant le lire. Puis le barman arriva pour leur demander ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire et repartit une fois qu'ils eurent passé leur commande. Il revint un peu plus tard avec une boisson bien alcoolisée pour elle, et un café pour lui, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer.

- Tu bois du café ? S'étonna-t-elle en louchant sur le contenu de sa tasse.

Il rangea ses notes et remit rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez, sans se départir de son sourire, avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, je ne supporte pas vraiment l'alcool même si j'en bois de temps en temps.

- Mais c'est pour les tapettes ! S'exclama la jeune fille comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cela.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire tu sais ? Je n'ai pas très envie de lire dans les journaux, à coté d'un de mes articles, que tu t'es faite violer dans une ruelle sombre par un sale type.

- Aucune chance, c'est plutôt lui qui se fera chopper.

Accompagné par ce ton fier et provocant, elle sortit soudain une grosse clé à molette d'on ne sais où pour la poser sur le comptoir du bar sous le regard ébahi du jeune homme. Ah il ne disait plus rien là. La bouche entrouverte, il fixa l'objet d'un air œil intéressé et lâcha soudainement:

- C'est rare de voir une fille se passionner pour la mécanique, mais je trouve ça plutôt original.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa et tourna légèrement la tête vers sa tasse avec un étrange sourire. Levy plissa les yeux, elle avait bien senti qu'il s'était retenu de dire ce qu'il voulait et détestait qu'on lui cache des choses. D'où sa question:

- Tu voulais dire un truc ?

Pour la première fois de la soirée sa voix laissait transparaitre un soupçon de gentillesse, mais venant d'elle ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

- Non, non. Ce n'est rien d'important, je t'assure, répliqua l'autre.

Son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres, elle attrapa sa clé à molette et frappa violemment la main de Gajeel avec. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le comptoir en tentant de libérer sa main pendant qu'elle continuait d'appuyer dessus avec son outil.

- Dis le moi quand même, susurra-t-elle en appuyant plus fort, finissant par lui arracher un glapissement de souffrance.

- Très bien, d'accord. Lâcha-t-il précipitamment. Je me disais que j'aurais justement besoin d'un mécanicien pour réparer ma moto qui ne marche plus depuis que la magie à quitté Edoras, ce qui me pénalise pas mal pour mon travail. Maintenant voudrais-tu bien lâcher ma main, tu me fais mal !

Avec un petit rire satisfait elle le libéra et il retira aussitôt sa main du comptoir de peur qu'elle ne recommence. Elle voyait que cette fois il se retenait de dire quelque chose, et sourit triomphalement. S'il l'avait insultée, elle se serait fait une joie de lui rendre la pareille, c'était dommage mais ça ne faisait que conforter Levy dans ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons. Un homme normal l'aurait déjà frappée, lui, rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle préférait les hommes idiots qui agissaient avec les poings ou ceux intelligents et pourtant faibles, maintenant.

- Donne-moi ton adresse, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix trainante.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- T'es idiot ? J'viens te voir demain pour ta moto, je vais t'arranger ça, je sais ce que je dois faire j'ai déjà réparé des véhicules de ce genre pour les mêmes problèmes.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, je ne voudrais pas te déranger et-

- Si je te le demande c'est que ça me dérange pas. Allez !

Il rougit mais garda une expression digne et griffonna tant bien que mal son adresse sur son calepin, justement parce qu'elle l'avait frappé à la main avec laquelle il écrivait, et qu'il avait une grosse marque rouge à présent. Puis il déchira sa feuille et la lui donna aimablement.

- Merci beaucoup, remercia la jeune fille avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. On se voit demain alors, j'te laisse payer pour moi petit mouton.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'elle fasse une remarque sur sa coupe de cheveux plus qu'étrange et drôle. Au moins, elle était fière du surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Sur cette phrase moqueuse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui tira la langue, avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il ne répondit même pas à sa provocation, mais étrangement, son sourire semblait lui tenir tête, et, vexée, elle donna un coup de pied dans son tabouret, le faisant tomber par terre. Elle ne s'excusa même pas et sortit rapidement de la salle avec un sourire sadique qui fit se retourner plusieurs têtes dans sa direction. Demain promettait d'être une sacrée journée. Finalement elle l'aimait bien, sa gentillesse allait le perdre, elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça se voyait d'ici. Le pauvre Gajeel allait souffrir et elle ferait aussi regretter à Mirajane de le lui avoir présénté.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur:** Voila le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^w^ Je suis super contente d'arriver à écrire sur les Edo's sans que ça soit trop OOC (ma pire crainte), le seul problème c'est que mon obsession pour Edo-Gajeel ne disparaît pas, au contraire elle empire... Que dois-je faire ?

Chapitre 2: Parce que l'amitié est plus complexe qu'un moteur

Après le bal, Levy était partie assez rapidement, déjà parce que depuis le début elle était mal à l'aise, ensuite parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et finalement parce qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Erza Knightwalker était une alliée à présent, le téléporteur de la guilde n'avait plus aucune utilité, et elle n'avait donc plus besoin de passer ses journées à le réparer. C'est pour cela qu'elle souhaitait ouvrir un garage en ville, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à faire à Fairy Tail, mais elle voulait tout de même exercer sa passion. Heureusement, grâce à Gajeel, elle allait pouvoir s'y remettre, et avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer une bonne partie du montant qui lui manquait pour réaliser son rêve. Même si elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le revoir, ni de traîner avec lui ou de lui parler, elle avait hâte d'aller chez lui pour bricoler un peu. Mais il était trop tôt encore, et elle n'avait pas terminé d'installer ses pétards un peu partout sur le comptoir où travaillait habituellement Mirajane, situé dans le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Elle avait clairement l'intention de se venger, et pour cela, elle avait méchamment piégé son lieu de travail. Elle créa rapidement une minuterie et brancha le tout à un générateur qu'elle avait elle-même fabriqué avant de sortir des locaux encore vides de sa guilde. Il était peut-être dix heures du matin, mais après la cuite d'hier soir, tout le monde dormait encore, sauf elle. Elle verrouilla les grandes portes derrière elle et se retrouva dans une des avenues principales de la capitale, déjà remplie de monde, puis elle prit son temps pour rentrer chez elle. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait, elle s'amusait à traîner dans des ruelles sombres, juste pour pouvoir dérouiller les délinquants qui s'y trouvaient. Elle était prête à tout pour prouver à ces minables qu'ils ne faisaient pas la loi, et aussi pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était plus forte qu'eux. Après avoir "nettoyé" trois rues en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle arriva devant chez elle et entra pour rassembler les outils dont elle aurait besoin dans un grand sac à dos, puisqu'elle n'avait que ça pour le moment. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps de tout retrouver, son appartement était assez petit et elle avait un petit coin spécialement réservé et consacré sa passion, où traînait les plans de différentes machines qu'elle avait elle-même inventées. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et se prépara à manger parce que son ventre lui suppliait de le faire, et finalement, elle put enfin partir.

Il était un peu plus de treize heures lorsque Levy arriva chez Gajeel, après avoir suivi les indications qu'il avait notées en plus de son adresse. Il habitait dans une petite maison d'un seul étage dont la façade était blanche et plutôt ordinaire. Un petit jardin poussait à sa droite, et le tout était surplombé par un grand pommier. A première vue c'était un joli coin, agréable et tranquille, ce qui semblait toutefois un paradoxe lorsqu'on connaissait l'activité bouillonnante de la capitale. La jeune fille sourit, puis soupira et tambourina à sa porte, se préparant déjà à ce qui allait suivre. Gajeel ouvrit peu de temps après et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillure au moment où elle en profitait pour y donner un vigoureux coup de pied, histoire d'expédier les choses plus rapidement et de faire une entrée des plus fracassantes. Le résultat fut immédiat et le journaliste se fit projeter à l'intérieur de son propre salon, ensuite salué par un tonitruant:

- C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre !

- Pardonne-moi pour ça, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce désordre, c'est difficile de se déplacer, s'excusa-t-il brièvement.

Il se releva et s'épousseta pour ensuite attraper de justesse le sac de la jeune fille qui le lui avait lancé. Il portait la même chemise blanche qu'hier, retroussée au niveau de ses avant bras, même s'il n'avait pas sa veste noire, ni sa cravate. Sauf que Levy s'en fichait éperdument de comment il était habillé. Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, elle observait d'un regard vif l'endroit où elle se trouvait, prête à critiquer. Elle était entrée dans un étrange salon, composé d'un long canapé en cuir blanc, d'une table basse en bois verni et de deux fauteuils, dont un était spécialement réservé à un bureau rempli de feuilles et de livres éparpillés un peu partout. D'ailleurs, en parlant des livres, l'endroit lui rappelait une bibliothèque même si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit. Des étagères pleines à craquer de livres reposaient contre tous les murs, simplement espacées par deux portes, l'une à droite et l'autre en face d'elle, et les fenêtres aux rideaux fermés qui laissaient passer quelques rayons de soleils dans la pièce, l'éclairant d'une lueur orange comme s'ils étaient déjà en fin de journée. Il y en avait au sol aussi, certains en piles alignées et d'autres à moitié ouverts, et la pièce sentait le parchemin et la poussière, comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un magasin d'antiquités. Donc, aussitôt la remarque fusa:

- Quel sens du rangement tu as !

- Détrompe toi, pour ce qui est de mon travail, je suis très organisé, c'est juste que j'ai tellement de livres que je n'ai plus de place sur mes étagères pour les ranger, donc ils traînent ici.

- Et tu veux me faire croire que tu les as tous lus ?

- Evidemment, je ne suis pas du genre à mentir.

- Pff je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, ça m'a l'air super ennuyeux.

- Détrompe-toi, je trouve cela très intéressant. Mais chacun ses goûts, toi c'est la mécanique qui t'intéresses, moi je n'y comprends pas grand-chose et je ferais plus de mal que de bien si je devais réparer quelque chose.

Elle ne répondit pas et posa un regard dédaigneux sur les étagères autour d'elle. Puis avec un sourire démoniaque, elle prit soudain son ton le plus menaçant et se frotta les mains, avant de demander:

- Bon, et si on parlait affaires maintenant ? Montre-moi ce pourquoi je suis venue.

- Avec plaisir ma chère ! Si tu veux bien te donner la peine de me suivre, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte située en face d'elle et par un geste de la main il l'invita à entrer puis la referma derrière elle, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans ce qui s'apparentait à une cuisine. Celle-ci était assez petite, minuscule comparée à la vaste pièce d'avant, et il était difficile de s'y déplacer, principalement parce que, même ici, des livres traînaient partout. Levy était tentée de marcher dessus rien que pour voir sa réaction, mais ne le fit pas, trop excitée à l'idée de faire de la mécanique plutôt qu'à celle d'exercer son sadisme sur le pauvre journaliste. Alors elle s'avança précautionneusement et passa la seconde porte que le jeune homme avait ouverte, et qui débouchait sur son garage. Gajeel alluma les lumières et la première chose que vit la mécanicienne fut… Des livres.

- Putain mais t'en a partout ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Oui je sais, je suis un grand lecteur, se défendit le pauvre homme avec une moue gênée.

Heureusement pour Levy, c'était sans doute la pièce qui en contenait le moins. Il y avait une petite étagère qui contenait quelques outils et une commode dans un coin. Il y avait aussi une chaise longue rangée dans un coin, qu'il devait sans doute sortir l'après midi dans son jardin. Et enfin, au centre de la pièce, il y avait sa moto. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçût, un rire plein de convoitise sortit de sa bouche et elle se lécha les lèvres en s'approchant pour la voir de plus près. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une machine de ce genre. De couleur grise et blanche, elle avait une forme étrange, grande et affinée. Des étoiles scintillaient dans les yeux de la mécanicienne, elle l'adorait déjà et avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

- C'est une belle bête ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les mains.

Penchée dessus, on aurait dit un chat tellement elle souriait, sans oublier ses yeux agrandis par le plaisir et l'excitation.

- C'est un modèle unique oui, précisa Gajeel d'un ton fier, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas combien elle m'a coutée, autrement tu tournerais de l'œil. Tu comprendras donc que je préfère que quelqu'un la répare plutôt que de m'en séparer.

- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi, ronronna la jeune fille.

Elle ne l'écoutait même plus, totalement hypnotisée par la machine qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle n'était pas déçue, elle avait bien fait de venir. Impatiente, elle ordonna à Gajeel de lui ramener ses affaires, ce qu'il fit sans broncher et elle put enfin se mettre au travail.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander, je ferais ce que tu veux. C'est la moindre des choses étant donné que je suis plus inutile qu'autre chose lorsqu'il s'agit de réparations, déclara subitement le jeune homme qui ne reçut qu'une vague réponse ensuite.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Le pauvre Gajeel venait de creuser sa propre tombe. Sadique comme elle était, Levy lui ordonna respectivement de lui chercher de quoi manger, puis de lui passer les outils dont elle avait besoin pendant qu'elle démontait le moteur et le réservoir de carburant magique, et même de lui masser les épaules pendant qu'elle faisait une pause. Et elle était aux anges parce qu'il s'exécutait sans broncher, comme un esclave. Malgré tout, elle lui laissa un peu de répit au moment d'entamer les dernières réparations. Elle devait juste remplacer le réservoir de magie par un mécanisme, pour que le moteur puisse fonctionner avec l'énergie dégagée, et pas la magie. Cependant, au vu de la complexité du moteur, il fallait qu'elle fabrique quelque chose de très résistant, sinon ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Soudain libéré des ordres de la jeune fille, Gajeel se rapprocha d'elle et observa avec attention ce qu'elle faisait, prenant des notes sur son carnet. Levy avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses notes puisqu'il se plaçait toujours d'une telle façon qu'on ne parvenait pas à le lire. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, ses yeux papillonnaient parfois vers lui pour le voir écrire à toute vitesse et lever la tête pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait avant de reprendre ensuite. Une petite rougeur apparut sur les joues de la bleutée et une étrange chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine. Jamais personne à Fairy Tail n'avait autant prêté attention à son travail. En entendant le jeune homme lui poser des questions elle se sentait réellement flattée et avait l'impression de ne pas travailler pour rien, d'être enfin utile à quelque chose. Et elle en était heureuse soudain, même si elle ne le dirai jamais à personne, et puis quoi encore !

Elle entama les finissions sous le regard intrigué de Gajeel, puis se releva et s'étira une fois que ce fut terminé. Il ne restait plus à tester si le tout marchait, et ce serai fini. Elle s'étira et poussa un long gémissement, étirant son dos douloureux et engourdi à force d'être restée accroupie.

- J'ai soif, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

- J'ai compris, je reviens tout de suite, lui répondit le journaliste avec un grand sourire.

Il se releva, rangea son calepin et son crayon et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine sous le rire sadique de la bleutée qui était définitivement ravie. Même pas besoin de lui donner d'ordres à proprement parler, ni d'être polie pour qu'il obéisse, de ce coté là elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle en profita pour regarder ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle avec curiosité, et son attention fut attirée par un joli cadre en bois qui protégeait une photo, posé sur un petit meuble. Elle s'approcha et l'attrapa, plissant les yeux lorsqu'elle y reconnut Gajeel avec un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de peau, la même forme du visage, et ils avaient l'air tellement heureux… c'était peut-être son frère après tout, pourquoi pas ? Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur l'identité de cet étrange personnage, Gajeel arriva derrière elle avec un drôle de sourire, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Petite fouineuse…

Aussitôt surprise, la jeune fille sursauta, et par un geste instinctif de défense, son coude partit frapper le ventre du jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol avec un bruit légèrement inquiétant.

- Espèce de con ! Me refait plus jamais ça ! T'as que ce que tu mérites !

Heureusement qu'il avait posé le verre qu'il lui avait apporté avant de lui faire peur, sinon il aurait tout renversé. Il se tenait le ventre et ne parvenait à respirer que par de faibles hoquets, la douleur lui ayant fauché les jambes. Levy le força à se redresser et lui administra de grandes claques dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il respire mieux. Et entre-temps, elle ne s'était même pas excusée.

- Allez tapette ! Respire ça va passer !

- Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sur les nerfs, tu devrais te détendre, lâcha-t-il avec peine.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, en attendant t'avais qu'à pas me faire peur ! J't'ai dit tu l'as cherché !

- Oui je sais, excuse moi.

Levy MacGarden, ou comment faire s'excuser un homme alors que c'était elle qui était en faute. Gajeel se redressa difficilement en prenant appui contre le mur, les jambes encore tremblantes tandis que la jeune fille sirotait tranquillement son verre de limonade (même si elle avait grimacé en remarquant que ce n'était pas de l'alcool). Il souffla un grand cou et se massa le ventre avant de déclarer avec un vague sourire gêné:

- Je n'aime pas trop que l'on fouille dans mes affaires.

- J'le referais plus à condition qu'tu m'dises qui est ce type sur la photo, répondit-elle avec provocation. Un peu plus et elle lui tirait la langue.

- Je doute que tu sois bien placée pour faire des compromis. Mais bon, puisque tu insistes… Tu te souviens des mages qui sont arrivés à Fairy Tail il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

- La gamine, les Exceeds et le type qui ressemblait à Natsu ? Oui j'me souviens, c'était des mages d'Earthland. Quel rapport ?

- Et bien ce type sur la photo, c'est mon double, mon moi d'Earthland. Et c'est aussi un mage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise son double, je devais immortaliser cela.

- Sérieux ? Et tu l'as rencontré quand ?

Etonnée, la jeune fille se pencha pour observer la photographie de plus près et s'assit sur sa chaise longue tandis qu'il prenait place à coté.

- Oh notre rencontre n'avait rien de particulier, il cherchait des informations, j'en cherchais aussi, et le destin à fait le reste. Je l'ai aidé à libérer ses amis après.

Il avait un ton fier et joyeux que Levy ne lui connaissait pas, aucun doute, il devait beaucoup apprécier l'autre Gajil. Elle était curieuse soudain, et écoutait son récit avec attention.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait pour l'aider ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais le roi voulait faire une extraction de magie en public et avait amené une partie de l'énorme lachryma qui contenait la Fairy Tail d'Earthland en ville. J'ai simplement fait mon travail de journaliste et ai réussi à extorquer différentes informations aux gardes, et il m'est apparu que le meilleur endroit pour que mon double puisse briser ce lachryma était le nord. Donc j'ai envoyé des feux d'artifices dans le ciel pour le lui indiquer, en faisant croire que c'était pour célébrer l'extraction de la magie. Tu me suis ?

- Oui j'ai compris, et c'est bien joué, vous les avez baisés sur ce coup là !

Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule, plus que ravie de savoir que ces gardes qu'elle détestait tant s'étaient fait avoir. Elle lui rendit sa photo, sa curiosité enfin assouvie et il se leva pour la déposer à sa place. Puis il ajouta avec une pointe de nostalgie:

- Après il a affronté Faust, sauvé ses amis et il est reparti. Il me manque beaucoup par moments, parce que même si nous venons d'un monde opposés nous ne sommes pas foncièrement différents, et que c'était sans doute la personne avec laquelle je m'entendais le mieux.

Levy ne sut pas quoi ajouter à cela, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre non plus. Alors elle opta pour une autre solution.

- Bon ! Et si on vérifiait que tout ce que j'ai fait fonctionne ?

- Très bien, comment on fait ?

- Suffit de l'allumer, on devrait le savoir bien vite.

Le journaliste hocha la tête et partit chercher ses clés, puis il monta sur sa moto et l'alluma sous les yeux attentifs de la mécanicienne. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur fraichement réparé se mit à rugir. Tous les deux sourirent de concert, Gajeel parce que sa moto était réparée, et Levy parce que le bruit du moteur lui avait plus au-delà de tout. Si seulement elle avait un véhicule comme celui-là pour elle toute seule...

- Tu l'as réparée ! Merci ! S'écria le journaliste en descendant rapidement puis en la serrant dans ses bras.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester et lui coller une baffe, il sortit du garage et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour lui planter une grosse liasse de billets dans la main avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui faire payer cher la réparation pour combler ce qu'il lui manquait pour ses projets, mais avec tout l'argent qu'il venait de lui donner, elle en avait largement assez, même Mirajane n'était plus obligée de lui en donner.

- Euh… Gajeel, hasarda-t-elle.

- Ne t'avise pas de refuser ! Grâce à toi je peux à nouveau faire ce que j'aime, donc la moindre des choses est que je te le rende, au moins tu pourras ouvrir ton garage avec ça, répondit-il joyeusement.

Elle était prête à parier qu'il allait se mettre à bondir comme un enfant. Mais… Attendez une minute…

- Comment tu sais que je vais ouvrir un garage ? S'exclama soudain la jeune fille, soupçonneuse et en colère.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui, comme si elle allait le frapper et il eut la bonne idée de reculer.

- Mirajane me l'a dit, avoua simplement le jeune homme, ce qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, fit se stopper la jeune fille.

- Ah… Alors ça va. Bah, merci.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée suite à son emportement, mais elle était loin d'être gênée. Elle resta encore un peu chez Gajeel le temps de remballer ses outils et de terminer son verre, puis il la raccompagna poliment à la porte et la remercia une nouvelle fois. Elle rentra chez elle avec un étrange sentiment, bien contradictoire à celui qu'elle avait ressenti en arrivant. Elle se sentait joyeuse soudain, et avait pris du plaisir à aider le jeune homme, qu'elle commençait d'ailleurs à apprécier. Après tout, c'était avec lui qu'elle avait eu une des plus longues discussions de sa vie, sans parler du fait qu'elle l'avait supporté toute une après-midi alors qu'elle préférait souvent s'isoler. Une amitié s'était-elle formée entre eux ? Et bien, c'était fort probable.


	3. Chapitre 3

Sèche tes larmes…

_Honnêtement, j'ai cru que je ne terminerai pas ce chapitre. Il m'est arrivé tellement de mauvaises choses en ce moment que j'avais totalement perdu l'envie d'écrire. Heureusement pour moi, elle est revenue. C'est justement l'écriture qui me permet de me défouler, et de me sentir mieux lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Grâce à cela, même dans les pires moments j'arrive à sourire. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai commencé à écrire des fanfictions. Depuis le temps que je suis devenue fan du couple GajilxLevy et que je cherchais un moyen d'exprimer ma passion ! Et je l'ai enfin trouvé. Oui, c'est une résolution que je tiendrai (ça sera bien la première…), plus jamais je ne me laisserai perturber ainsi, peu m'importe que ma propre famille me rabaisse, j'ai de nombreux amis (et vous en faites partie aussi évidemment ) qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis et pour ce que je fais. Rien que pour ça, j'ai l'envie de continuer. Le temps des pauses est fini ! Je vaincrai la page blanche et je ferais chauffer mon clavier pour vous, chers fans ! Encore une fois, un gros merci à Erilys, qui, depuis que nous nous connaissons, n'a jamais cessé de me soutenir ! Les fanfics et le GajilxLevy nous ont rassemblées, puisse notre amitié durer éternellement ! Et évidemment, merci à tous les autres qui m'ont soutenue dans cette dure période de page blanche, je vous adore ! Non, même ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour vous ! Maintenant, peu importe combien de difficultés je rencontrerai lorsque j'écrirai un de mes chapitres, jamais je ne m'arrêterai, même si ça implique que je n'écrive qu'un mot par jour ! xD_

Accoudée au bar de l'auberge de Fairy Tail, Levy observait avec une joie immense les regards courroucés de ses camarades, à qui la blague de la veille n'avait pas spécialement plu. Son début d'après-midi commençait à merveille. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la reluque ainsi d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle y prenait un certain plaisir et l'intense satisfaction de la vengeance se lisait sur son visage. Derrière elle, Mirajane lavait rageusement des verres dans son évier et gardait sur son joli visage quelques traces de ce qu'il s'était passé sous forme d'égratignures.

Hier matin lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour commencer à travailler, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne s'était doutée de rien, tout lui paraissait normal. Avec un geste façonné par l'habitude, elle s'était mise à ranger son plan de travail et à apporter des caisses remplies de boissons en attendant que les premiers membres de la guilde arrivent et lui commande quelque chose. Et c'était à midi, heure de pointe, que le cauchemar s'était déclenché. Elle était en train de préparer un cocktail dont elle avait le secret tout en écoutant Bisca raconter la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Arzak, lorsqu'elle avait entendu un étrange sifflement. Elle avait cherché d'où il provenait, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver la source. Avec une explosion retentissante et des sons aigus à vous faire grincer des dents, une vingtaine de pétards et de feux d'artifices s'étaient allumés et voltigeaient dans toute la salle, semant la panique et le chaos, faisant voler les chaises et brisant les verres. De surprise, Mirajane avait failli défaillir. Il y avait de la fumée partout et ça crépitait dans tout les coins, donc ils avaient du évacuer le bâtiment. Et tous savaient qui en était responsable puisque seule Levy n'était pas à la guilde, de plus, elle ne cessait de s'en vanter depuis qu'elle était arrivée il y a une demi heure.

Avec un geste hargneux, Mirajane déposa le verre d'alcool qu'elle lui avait préparé sur le comptoir brûlé et recouvert de marques noires, et la mécanicienne lui adressa un adorable sourire angélique en signe de remerciement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Levy ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère, sans la lâcher des yeux.

- T'avais qu'à pas me faire chier à cette soirée, répondit la bleutée dans un grognement.

- Tu oublies que je t'avais promis de l'argent si tu te tenais bien ! C'était notre marché, tu devais danser !

- M'en fous, d'toute façon je l'ai l'argent maintenant.

Devant les yeux de la jeune femme, Levy agita sous son nez la liasse de billets que Gajeel lui avait donnée hier pour les réparations de sa moto. Maintenant, l'argent de son amie, elle s'en passait volontiers, elle ne lui devait plus rien. Par la suite tout aurait pu bien se passer si Lucy ne s'en était pas mêlée.

- Eh ben ! Tu l'as certainement drogué pour lui prendre une somme pareille, à moins que tu lui ais volé. Parce que pour une salope dans ton genre, crois-moi c'est cher payé le service, ricana la blonde en passant derrière elle.

Dans sa fureur, Levy en broya son verre et la brûlure de l'alcool lui traversa le corps lorsqu'il coula sur les écorchures qu'elle venait de se faire en se coupant la main. Mais elle ne montra aucun signe de souffrance, au contraire, elle se leva de sa chaise et attrapa Lucy par le col, un rictus de haine pure animant ses traits.

- Crois moi Ashley, je sais pas qui est la plus salope d'entre nous deux. Et sache que je lui ai pas volé cet argent, pas plus que j'aurais couché avec lui. Je l'ai gagné loyalement, en réparant sa moto, et c'est ça qui te fous en rogne, parce que toi t'es obligée de jouer la pute et de te pavaner partout pour gagner ta vie.

Sa voix était dangereusement calme, mais son autre main qui se resserrait en un poing prêt à frapper signifiait qu'elle risquait de bientôt se passer de mots.

- Vu comment tu réagis elle a du voir juste. Enfin je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, lâcha soudain Jett pour ajouter son grain de sel avec une belle moue dégoûtée.

- Ta gueule Jett, te mêle pas de ça ! Rétorqua la bleutée, puisque je vous dis que je l'ai gagné honnêtement, pourquoi vous me croyez pas ? Vous êtes cons ou quoi ?

- Perso, honnête et toi ça fait deux, pouffa Droy qui de toute façon suivait toujours ce que disait son partenaire, je suis sûr que tu l'as chopé dans son garage, sinon tu réagirais pas comme ça, avoue que la vérité blesse.

- Dès que j'en ai fini avec cette blonde j'te jure que vous le sentirez passer tous les deux !

Levy enrageait, elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Alors c'était cela qu'ils appelaient la confiance ? S'ils le pensaient réellement, elle pouvait s'en passer. Et pourquoi personne ne la défendait ? Pourquoi tous les autres regardaient ailleurs ? Et ce qu'ils s'imaginaient la même chose ?

- T'as vu, je suis pas la seule à le penser, faut te rendre à l'évidence ma belle, on t'a percée à jour, ricana Lucy.

La provocation avait assez duré. Levy cracha une insulte et lui envoya un crochet du droit, auquel Lucy répondit par un coup de pied dans le ventre et le tout dégénéra rapidement sous les encouragements des garçons qui appréciaient particulièrement de voir les deux femmes se battre, et surtout déchirer leurs vêtements. Déterminées, les deux jeunes filles n'abandonneraient pas de sitôt et chacune se battrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à offrir. Quitte à devoir griffer et mordre. La bleutée était bien décidée à infliger le maximum de souffrance à sa congénère, et ne se privait pas de lui arracher les cheveux. Mais Lucy le lui rendait bien et ne cessait de lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre et les jambes pour lui faire lâcher prise. Et comme elles étaient de force égale, le match se termina une nouvelle fois sur une égalité. Essoufflées, elles restèrent longtemps couchées au sol. Humiliée et hors d'elle comme jamais auparavant, Levy se releva dès qu'elle y parvint et sortit rageusement de la guilde sous les sifflements narquois et moqueurs des autres, drapée dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité. Evidemment, avec la réputation qu'avait Gajeel, tout le monde le connaissait et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient se moquer d'elle encore longtemps. Les paroles de ses amis l'avaient vraiment mis en rogne, rien qu'en y repensant, à eux et à leurs visages, elle avait envie de les torturer puis de les tuer lentement, pour que ces enfoirées souffrent autant qu'elle en ce moment.

Elle tapait hargneusement dans les cailloux qu'elle voyait, et trop préoccupée et malade à l'idée que ses camarades aient pu penser qu'elle avait couché avec le journaliste, elle ne faisait même pas attention où elle allait. Peut-être qu'elle était violente et sadique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des principes et des sentiments. Elle les haïssait tous d'avoir pu penser ça d'elle. Elle avait justement ressenti la même chose hier chez Gajeel: à Fairy Tail, tout le monde se fichait bien d'elle, la preuve, ils n'auraient jamais réagi ainsi s'ils avaient réellement été ses amis. Vivement qu'elle parte et qu'elle n'ait plus tous ces imbéciles égocentriques sur le dos. Rapidement, elle sortit de la cité royale, mais n'alla pas très loin, préférant s'arrêter à l'un de ses endroits favoris, où elle allait souvent lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Quittant la route sur quelques mètres, elle finit par arriver devant la rivière passant à coté de la capitale, et elle s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre avec un profond soupir. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait étrangement lorsqu'elle était tourmentée, ce qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Elle faisait peut-être la forte en apparences, mais ce que les autres lui disaient la touchait aussi, et elle était capable d'en souffrir. Elle replia ses jambes contre son corps, les entoura de ses mains et y posa la tête. Et sans qu'elle le veuille réellement, un sanglot éclata et elle se mit à pleurer. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, elle pleurait souvent, mais celui qui la voyait à ce moment là ne s'en souvenait étrangement plus ensuite, ou alors n'était plus capable de le répéter à d'autres. Au moins, elle se sentait mieux après, il fallait que ça sorte tôt ou tard, du moment qu'elle était seule elle pouvait se le permettre. C'est pourquoi elle venait souvent ici, à cet endroit calme et apaisant. Elle y resta un temps indéfini, à observer le soleil briller à la surface de l'eau entre deux sanglots.

Jusqu'au moment où un bruit suspect brisa la bulle formée par sa solitude. Elle entendit soudain des pas derrière elle et la peur la prit à la gorge, elle ne tenait absolument pas à être découverte en train de pleurer. Et elle se crispa brusquement lorsque la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et ne souhaitait absolument pas voir dans de telles circonstances résonna dans son dos.

- Que fais-tu donc là toute seule Levy ?

Gajeel. De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait détesté rencontrer maintenant, il était bien la première. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne, et certainement pas à lui, il fallait qu'il parte.

- Rien du tout ! Dégage ! S'écria-t-elle sans pour autant bouger, ni le regarder.

- Ça ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta le journaliste en s'approchant encore. Grossière erreur.

Levy se releva avec hargne, l'empoigna par sa veste et le plaqua avec une facilité déconcertante contre l'arbre, hors d'elle. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle pleurait mais n'avait rien dit, et malgré son tact, il l'énervait comme jamais. Oui elle pleurait, et alors ? Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il en soit témoin et l'humilie encore plus !

- Je t'ai dit de dégager crétin ! Ça t'regarde pas, t'as pas à savoir ! Casse-toi et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis avant que je t'en colle une et que j'te fasse bouffer tes lunettes !

Elle haletait et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues qui en étaient déjà criblées, l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la honte. Franchement, elle était pitoyable. Et pourtant, elle soutenait son regard, ses yeux à présent aussi rouges que les siens. Lui ne bougeait pas et se contentait de la fixer intensément, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le lâche, mais voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas sans mots, il décida soudainement de jouer le jeu de la provocation.

- Et bien vas-y, frappe moi. Je ne répliquerai pas, je n'ai jamais frappé personne, et je serais bien incapable de lever la main sur une femme, mais si ça peut te défouler, fais-le.

Sa voix était étrangement calme, sans aucune once de crainte. La jeune fille avait beau se faire la plus intimidante possible, ses larmes la trahissaient toujours et elle serra les dents de fureur. Avec une lenteur calculée, la main droite de Gajeel attrapa celle qui le tenait collé à l'arbre et tenta de desserrer son étreinte mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire face à de la pierre. La main valide de la mécanicienne, mais également celle où elle s'était fait mal plus tôt et qui était en sang à présent, se serra à son tour en un poing, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exécuter son geste, il lui avait fermement attrapé le poignet. Il possédait une force qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ne s'attendait pas à voir pour sa carrure plutôt fluette, et rapidement il l'avait immobilisée.

Elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard sérieux qui la sondait au plus profond d'elle-même, comme s'il voulait y chercher ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Alors, résignée, elle se détourna et le relâcha pour finalement pousser un sanglot qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir sortir de ses lèvres, avant d'essuyer rageusement ses yeux.

- Tu m'as l'air légèrement susceptible aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et si tu ne veux pas en parler je ne peux aucunement te forcer à le faire. Par contre je pense que tu aurais grandement besoin de te changer les idées. Si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons allez chez moi soigner cette vilaine blessure sur ta main puis partir faire un petit tour, proposa gentiment le reporter.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sursauta et fut honnêtement très surprise de ne sentir aucune rancœur ni aucune méchanceté dans sa voix alors qu'elle avait failli le frapper. Il était tout simplement trop gentil avec elle. Alors elle hocha la tête, malgré sa conscience qui la traitait d'idiote. La voila qui se transformait en une petite fille qui avait besoin de se faire consoler, elle se serait donné des gifles.

- Allez, sèche tes larmes et viens avec moi.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta non sans une certaine réticence, mais lorsqu'il voulut passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules elle le repoussa violemment, encore énervée.

- J't'ai déjà dit de faire gaffe où tu mets tes pattes non ? Grogna-t-elle.

Comme au bal, il pouffa et lui obéit, tandis qu'un étrange sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Durant tout le voyage, elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de reprendre peu à peu une contenance et de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Puis, arrivé devant sa maison, Gajeel ouvrit la porte, invita Levy à entrer et la suivit. La jeune fille était à peine arrivée à l'intérieur que Gajeel l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena dans sa cuisine. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide de son évier et lui mit la main en dessous. A la fois gênée et agacée, la mécanicienne releva la tête vers lui pour lui dire clairement d'aller se faire foutre et de la laisser tranquille, mais il ne la regardait même pas. Concentré, il était occupé à vérifier si elle n'avait pas des bouts de verre sous la peau et peu à peu une rougeur naquit sur les joues de la mécanicienne. Après un moment qui lui parût interminable, il daigna enfin la lâcher et elle reprit aussitôt sa main.

- Ça m'a l'air d'aller, ce n'est pas très grave et ça ne saigne déjà plus. Cependant prudence est mère de sûreté et je préfère quand même mettre quelque chose dessus, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un torchon pour qu'elle s'essuie la main.

Puis il l'attrapa à nouveau par le poignet, mais cette fois-ci il lui fit traverser le salon jusqu'à sa chambre où il se mit à chercher des bandages dans son armoire à médicament. Levy n'avait encore rien dit, consciente qu'aucune parole ne le ferait changer d'avis. Elle croisa les bras, s'adossa contre le mur et observa d'un regard réprobateur les livres qui trainaient au sol ici aussi. Sa chambre n'était pas différente du reste de sa maison, si ce n'est qu'il y avait moins de meubles, seulement le lit, une table de chevet et deux commodes. Poussée par la curiosité, la mécanicienne s'approcha innocemment de celle qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Gajeel était occupé à fouiller dans la seconde, donc il lui tournait le dos. Avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille ouvrit le tiroir pour tomber sur quelque chose de surprenant. Effectivement, il ne lui avait pas menti, il était très organisé lorsqu'il s'agissait du travail, puisque sous ses yeux étonnés il y avait toutes ses notes triées par date, ou par ordre alphabétique. Captivée et curieuse, elle se demandait si elle tomberai sur un document où il parlait d'elle en fouillant un peu. Elle tendit la main vers les feuilles et au moment d'en saisir une, elle entendit soudain un "NOOOOON !" désespéré et Gajeel se jeta devant elle pour refermer le tiroir. Paniqué, il se tourna ensuite vers elle comme si elle venait de commettre la pire atrocité possible au monde.

- Eh ça va, t'es pas obligé de réagir comme ça, c'est que des papiers ! Râla la jeune fille.

- Non ce sont mes notes, et personne n'a le droit de les lire ! S'écria-t-il avec colère en la foudroyant du regard.

C'était la première fois que Levy le voyait répondre ainsi, apparemment elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Tant mieux pour elle, elle pouvait une nouvelle fois faire preuve de sadisme.

- De toute façon tu réécris tout ça dans tes articles, pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de lire alors ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'aime pas qu'on fouille dans mes affaires, c'est tout !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'arracha à sa commode, puis elle rouvrit le tiroir avec un rire moqueur. Poussé par la jeune fille, le journaliste tomba sur son lit avant de s'écrouler au sol, mais il se releva, se jeta aussitôt sur elle et lui attrapa le bras en la suppliant presque de ne pas regarder. La mécanicienne soupira, exaspérée. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle serait là, à fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle referma le tiroir d'un coup sec et se retourna soudain vers lui, constatant avec un certain plaisir qu'il affichait une moue gênée et qu'il avait rougi.

- J'te l'ai jamais dit, mais t'es mignon quand tu rougis, plaisanta-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

Elle lui tapota vigoureusement la joue et fit tomber son chapeau pendant qu'il la regardait d'un air courroucé, puis elle sortit nonchalamment de la pièce avant de lui dire:

- Laisse tomber pour ma main, ça ira comme ça, allons plutôt faire un tour de moto comme tu me l'as promis.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, soupira Gajeel en lui emboitant le pas jusqu'au garage.

La jeune fille avait la même attitude que si elle avait été propriétaire de ces lieux. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas oublié où se situait le garage et traversa à toute vitesse la maison, suivie de près par le journaliste qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de la dépasser pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il sortit sa moto sur le trottoir et verrouilla les entrées de sa maison pendant que Levy s'approchait doucement de son véhicule avec des yeux de chat affamé. Puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui était déjà penchée sur la machine avec des yeux remplis de convoitise.

- Tu as déjà fait de la moto auparavant ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? J'suis mécano, évidemment que j'en ai déjà fait ! Répliqua-t-elle, vexée soudain.

- A deux ?

- Euh… Non, toute seule.

Evidemment, personne ne lui avait jamais fait une proposition comme celle-ci, comment voulait-il qu'elle ait déjà fait cela à deux ?

- Et bien voila, mets-toi derrière moi.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et l'observa simplement s'installer sur sa moto puis l''allumer. Comme hier, le bruit du moteur fit sourire la jeune fille et elle s'approcha pour ensuite s'asseoir avec réticence à l'arrière. A vrai dire, elle avait complètement oublié cette partie. Comment quelque chose d'aussi primordial avait pu lui sortir de la tête ? Cependant, elle avait trop envie de pouvoir faire un tour sur sa superbe moto pour refuser, et puis, après tout, il n'y avait rien entre eux, il ne fallait pas se faire de fausses idées. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour être avec Gajeel, elle se fichait bien de lui, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison et qu'elle devait se changer les idées.

Elle resta un bon moment à l'écart du journaliste. Puis avec une grande réticence, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se colla à lui, mais veilla toutefois à garder une certaine distance entre eux. Elle faisait la même tête que si elle venait d'avaler une moitié de citron vert bien acide, et son ventre se noua immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit son corps contre le sien. Elle sentit aussi ses joues s'échauffer et prendre des couleurs, alors, désireuse de clarifier tout de suite la situation avec lui, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- J'espère pour toi que tu roules plus vite que tous ces putains de bourgeois qui ont peur d'user leurs pneus !

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, pour ce qui est de conduire, je suis capable d'aller très vite, cependant je préfère attendre que nous soyons sortis de la capitale, question de sécurité.

Levy répliqua par un grognement frustré. Elle n'avait jamais voulu rougir, ni ressentir toutes ces émotions, tout ça parce qu'elle était collée à un homme et le tenait par la taille. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, il l'avait déjà vue pleurer, c'était suffisant. Si seulement son coté fille qui ressortait dans ces moments gênants n'existait pas ! Elle ne voulait plus être une petite fille, elle voulait être l'égal des hommes, se montrer aussi forte qu'eux.

Elle poussa un léger soupir couvert par le bruit du moteur et se serra un peu plus contre Gajeel lorsqu'il démarra enfin. Comme il l'avait dit, il roula à une vitesse honorable et accéléra ensuite, une fois que les contreforts de la ville furent derrière eux. La mécanicienne reconnut bien malgré elle que faire de la moto à deux était très différent, et bien mieux que lorsqu'on était seul. Elle sentait le vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux bleus et la grisante impression d'avancer à toute vitesse sans rien faire ne la lâchait pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et qu'elle sentait de vrombissement apaisant de la machine sous elle, elle se détendait. Elle finit même par poser la tête contre le dos du jeune homme pour observer le paysage qui défilait. Pour l'instant, ils suivaient la route, la seule chose qu'il y avait autour d'eux était la plaine, une grande forêt au loin, et parfois quelques arbres. Mais vu de cette façon, Levy trouvait tout cela presque beau. Gajeel lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil amusé avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la route. La jeune fille se demanda en observant l'arrière de sa tête comme faisait son chapeau pour rester en place et ne pas s'envoler malgré la vitesse. La jeune fille ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient partis, mais à sa grande surprise le voyage lui parût trop court lorsque Gajeel s'arrêta.

- On est où ? Demanda aussitôt la mécanicienne qui lâcha immédiatement le journaliste dès qu'il eut éteint le moteur.

- À un endroit qui m'inspire, éluda ce dernier avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il descendit et posa sa moto contre le seul arbre qui se tenait à coté d'eux avant de la rejoindre, les mains dans les poches. Il les avait emmenés sur une grande colline qui surplombait la vallée dans laquelle se trouvait la capitale. En fait, elle avait été crée par la chute de l'une des îles qui flottait dans le ciel d'Edoras. A présent, cet étrange monde se voyait composé de drôles de collines dans le même genre, qui ressemblaient presque à des montagnes. Et comme la croissance des plantes était plus rapide qu'à Earthland, il n'avait fallu que très peu de temps pour qu'elles soient toutes recouvertes d'herbe et de jeunes arbres, si bien qu'elles ne ressemblaient plus du tout à des îles flottantes. En contrebas de celle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, on voyait un beau paysage qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, composé avant tout d'arbres et de prairies verdoyantes, et le soleil faisait miroiter quelques lacs. Au loin, on peinait à distinguer la cité royale, mais Levy parvenait à suivre le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés pour venir.

- Alors ? Magnifique tu ne trouves pas ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Gajeel, et comme elle avait bien l'intention d'être sadique au moins une fois par jour, elle ne répondit pas à sa question mais lâcha dédaigneusement:

- T'sais qu'tu ressembles à une fille à t'émerveiller comme ça pour un paysage ? D'ailleurs, t'as déjà les boucles d'oreilles, y manque juste le maquillage…

Après tout, elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'entendre qu'elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit, même si c'était le cas. Le journaliste pouffa et ne releva pas, comme à son habitude. A la place il s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe et attendit qu'elle fasse de même.

- Suis-je parvenu à te changer les idées ?

- J'serais tentée de te dire non juste pour te faire chier, mais… Ouais. J'me sens mieux.

Malgré sa concession, elle n'était pas prête d'en faire plus et de le remercier. Et pourtant cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde, au contraire, il avait même l'air content de lui. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle avait envie de l'étrangler avec sa cravate pour faire disparaitre son putain de sourire ! Réprimant ses pulsions meurtrières, Levy s'assit à son tour dans l'herbe et s'amusa à arracher des brindilles pendant qu'un long silence s'installait entre eux, principalement parce qu'ils ne savaient plus trop quoi se dire.

La mécanicienne soupira faiblement et continua son petit jeu pour ne pas avoir à reluquer bêtement le jeune homme, même si cela ne marcha pas bien longtemps et qu'elle se mit peu à peu à papillonner vers lui. Et le doute s'insinuait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Peut-être… Peut-être devait-elle lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucy. Gajeel avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était digne de confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se confier à lui, ça blessait trop sa fierté, elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une petite fille pleurnicharde qui partait brailler chez les grands au moindre problème. Même si elle savait au fond qu'elle se sentirait mieux après s'être dévoilée, son orgueil l'empêchait de le faire. Remarque… Son orgueil n'était pas contre une bonne occasion de discréditer sa rivale aux yeux des autres. _Et puis, les exceptions existent nan ?_ Pensa-t-elle, maudissant sa conscience qui lui avait soufflé ces mots par la suite. Indécise, plongée dans une tempête intérieure, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil au journaliste à coté d'elle. Il était une nouvelle fois en train d'écrire sur son petit carnet. Son regard concentré suivait le tracé de son crayon sur le papier. Mais là encore, elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qu'il écrivait. Frustrée, elle fit une petite moue et replia ses jambes contre son corps. Elle avait toujours été d'une grande curiosité, et devait malheureusement reconnaître qu'un homme comme Gajeel, enveloppé de tant de mystères, l'attirait irrémédiablement. Elle ressentait le besoin de découvrir ce qu'il cachait, de percer ses secrets. D'ailleurs, il lui faisait admettre beaucoup de choses, elle avait compris bien malgré elle qu'elle ne détestait pas foncièrement les hommes, mais en était jalouse, parce qu'ils lui seraient toujours supérieurs. Et ça la rendait malade. Mais Gajeel n'était pas comme les autres de ce coté là, c'était elle qui dominait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle pouvait très bien se confier à lui sans courir aucun risque. Décidée, elle se tourna franchement vers lui, pris une grande inspiration et commença timidement:

- Gajeel…

- Oui ? Qu'y' a t-il ? Demanda automatiquement l'intéressé en s'arrêtant d'écrire.

- Avant de partir tu m'as demandé pourquoi je pleurais. C'était à cause de Lucy.

- Lucy Ashley ? De Fairy Tail ? Que t'as t'elle donc fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

- Ouais celle là. Lorsqu'elle a vu l'argent que tu m'as filé hier, elle m'a accusé d'avoir couché avec toi pour l'avoir gagné, et tous les autres l'ont suivie. Donc je l'ai frappée parce que ça m'a énervée.

- C'est de là que viennent les coupures sur ta main ?

- Entre autres… mais elle à plus morflé que moi. On s'entend pas trop, on se tape souvent dessus.

Après ces paroles, Levy vit Gajeel afficher un drôle de rictus qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il semblait vexé et agacé, lui aussi à cause de ce que la blonde avait dit. Il attrapa son chapeau et le remit correctement sur sa tête, tout comme il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. La mécanicienne avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tic, puisqu'il le faisait très souvent. Mais ses réflexions tournèrent court lorsqu'elle entendit la voix sèche et courroucée du journaliste.

- Je sais que je suis souvent seul du fait de ma réputation, mais de là à être désespéré au point d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec la première fille avec qui je m'entends plutôt bien, c'est exagéré. Je pensais que Lucy me connaitrait mieux après tout ce temps.

- "Tout ce temps" ? Interrogea soudainement Levy qui avait plus buté sur cette partie de la phrase que sur celle où il parlait d'elle. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "tout ce temps" ? T'es pote avec elle ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes amis, non. Disons… Qu'elle est une vague connaissance. Je lui donne parfois des informations, et en contrepartie elle m'en donne aussi. Comme un échange de bons procédés si tu veux.

- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois pas pote avec cette blondasse ! Tu m'aurais plus vue sinon.

- Et ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux.

Gajeel rigola, il ne savait pas trop, mais il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de jalousie dans sa menace. Et bizarrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle soit jalouse. Parce que… Peut-être qu'en dessous de cette jalousie elle cachait autre chose… Comme de l'amour ? Non ! Voila qu'il se mettait à analyser la moindre de ses paroles, juste pour se convaincre lui-même qu'elle l'aimait ! Il se gifla intérieurement et secoua la tête, tentant de chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Sauf que Levy, elle, n'analysa pas son comportement de la même façon, et, déjà énervée parce qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se releva et fit sursauter le journaliste, puis elle explosa.

- Toi aussi tu penses que je suis une salope qui couche avec n'importe quel mec ? Allez avoue ! Cria-t-elle dans sa direction, les poings serrés, toute rouge.

De surprise, Gajeel se releva à son tour, affolé par sa soudaine colère. Il eut la bonne idée de s'éloigner un peu et pris son temps pour donner une réponse. Pour une fois qu'il avait le droit de reluquer la tenue d'une femme sans se faire prendre pour un voyeur, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Son esprit critique et son coté galant s'affrontèrent quelques secondes pendant que ses yeux papillonnaient sur les vêtements de la jeune fille, qui n'étaient autres qu'une mini-jupe et une brassière, sans oublier son bandeau dans les cheveux et ses talons. Les mains sur les hanches, l'air énervé, Levy attendait en tapant du pied. Soudain, le journaliste se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, et pas que au niveau de la poitrine où son cœur tapait furieusement.

- Et bien… C'est vrai que c'est un peu court et que tout cela peut porter à confusion, déclara-t-il timidement, suant à grosses gouttes.

La mécanicienne ouvrit de grands yeux qui se rétrécirent immédiatement ensuite, et elle s'approcha dangereusement. Gajeel lisait très clairement dans ses yeux qu'il allait se prendre une baffe, alors il recula en agitant les mains et s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Mais jamais une idée comme celle que Lucy à énoncée ne m'aurait effleuré l'esprit, après tout si tu préfères t'habiller comme cela je n'ai pas le droit de porter un jugement trop rapide sur toi.

Levy se rapprocha encore et le journaliste finit par buter contre l'arbre contre lequel il avait posé sa moto. Il était bloqué. La jeune fille l'attrapa par sa cravate et le força à se rapprocher encore puis elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

- J'espère pour toi que ce que tu dis n'est pas qu'un ramassis de conneries, sinon je te ferais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Le jeune homme hocha vigoureusement la tête mais ne prononça pas un mot et elle le relâcha rapidement avant de s'éloigner, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire démoniaque lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait à nouveau rougit puis se détourna pour observer le paysage une nouvelle fois, prenant l'attitude d'un ange rempli de pureté. Lorsqu'elle aperçut dans le ciel un gros oiseau qui semblait voler dans leur direction. Et justement, elle sursauta et s'écarta avec un petit cri lorsqu'il se posa juste devant elle. La mécanicienne ouvrit la bouche et plissa les yeux puis se tourna vers Gajeel qui s'était posté à coté d'elle.

- Tiens, c'est Horizon, déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Il s'accroupit et l'oiseau, qui d'ailleurs était un grand aigle, s'approcha de lui. Levy remarqua qu'il portait une lettre au moment ou il la posa dans la main du journaliste.

- Ça te dérangerai de m'expliquer qui est ce piaf ? Râla-t-elle, les bras croisés.

- Et bien, avec la disparition de la magie, c'est le seul moyen de communication rapide que le roi Mystogan ai trouvé pour l'instant. Et comme il a besoin de moi… pour certaines choses, il me dit ce que je dois faire par lettres et Horizon me les apporte.

- Il est nul ce nom.

- C'est moi qui le lui ai donné.

- C'est bien pour ça que je dis qu'il est nul.

Le journaliste fit grimper l'aigle sur son bras, puis sur son épaule et ignora superbement la remarque de la mécanicienne qui se mit à bouder. Cependant, l'énervement laissa peu à peu la place à la curiosité lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, mais bien sûr, ne la laissa pas lire. Puis, lorsqu'il eut terminé, il griffonna une réponse de l'autre coté de la feuille et Horizon l'attrapa dans son bec avant de s'envoler. Et aussitôt, Levy repassa à l'attaque dès qu'il eut disparu au loin.

- Alors y'avait quoi dans la lettre ?

- Désolé Levy mais je ne peux pas en parler, je refuse de te mettre en danger.

- Allez putain, tu peux m'le dire, je sais garder un secret ! Personne le saura et je serais pas en danger !

Elle sautillait sur place et lui faisait ses yeux doux, elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas résister très longtemps vu comment il regardait ailleurs.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul, n'insiste pas.

- Connard, lâcha-t-elle méchamment.

Il sursauta et pivota vers elle, choqué par l'insulte, mais elle s'assit plus loin et lui tourna délibérément le dos, vexée.

- Levy s'il te plait, ne soit pas fâchée, gémit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne répondit pas et poussa un petit grognement à la place. Il ne résisterai plus très longtemps.

- Levy…

- Dis le moi, j'aime pas les secrets.

Il soupira, vaincu, et Levy retint difficilement un sourire. L'air agacé, il s'assit une nouvelle fois à coté d'elle et déclara, lui aussi en tournant la tête dans la direction opposée à la jeune fille:

- Cela fait maintenant un mois que Mystogan m'a demandé d'espionner les agissement de son père, l'ancien roi Faust, pour lui, parce qu'il à commencé à agir bizarrement. Je dois essayer de trouver ce qu'il mijote, et pour cela je me fais passer pour l'un des leurs, comme un agent double si tu préfères. Je repars demain en fin d'après-midi. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas t'en parler ? Si jamais tu le répètes à quelqu'un, cela risque de me mettre en danger, et toi en prime. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte maintenant.

- Voila qui est déjà plus intéressant. Petit cachotier, tu as énormément de secrets hein ? Pouffa-t-elle avec un immense sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien, même si c'est vrai que ça serait marrant de faire foirer ta mission juste pour voir comment tu t'en sortirais dans une situation comme ça.

- Levy, je ne plaisante pas ! Menaça-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler ! Allez ramène moi chez moi maintenant, j'ai des trucs à faire, exigea la jeune fille qui était plus que ravie de l'avoir fait céder.

- Très bien, mais je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire !

- T'en fais pas, je promets qu'aucun mot à propos de ça ne sortira de ma bouche.

Elle sautilla gaiement en direction de sa moto et il la suivit d'un pas raide, parce que lui était furieux d'avoir tout lâché, contrairement à elle. Il n'arrivait pas à lui résister et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il fallait que ça change. Comme pour l'aller, il s'assit sur sa moto et démarra, mais cette fois la mécanicienne s'installa avec moins de réticence derrière lui, et ils repartirent non sans avoir une dernière fois observé le magnifique paysage qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le retour se passa sans encombre, quoique plongé dans un long silence pendant que tous les deux méditaient sur ce qu'avait dit Gajeel. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de ce dernier, qui proposa d'ailleurs à Levy de l'accompagner jusque chez elle. Cependant, la bleutée n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps, ni d'un chevalier servant, donc elle refusa, non sans le chambrer une dernière fois. Le journaliste rentra chez lui en poussant un long soupir avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi agacé, et termina d'écrire l'article qu'il devait envoyer à son journal pour le lendemain. Cependant, bon nombre de pensées, pour la plupart tournées vers sa nouvelle amie, lui trottaient dans la tête et il avança bien moins vite que d'habitude. Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou être heureux de la tournure que prenait les choses…


	4. Chapitre 4

La galanterie est aussi un vilain défaut

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon ! C'est le dernier chapitre "doux" on entame les choses sérieuses dès le prochain ! Je vous ai laissé un peu de répit, je n'ai pas fait ma sadique, mais ça va recommencer, croyez moi ! 8D Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était 8 heures lorsque le réveil de Gajeel sonna bruyamment. Il étouffa un gémissement en enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins de son lit et l'éteignit d'un geste à la fois fatigué et hargneux. Aussitôt le calme retomba et le journaliste soupira profondément. Il détestait se faire réveiller de cette manière. D'habitude, il était même déjà levé à cette heure, mais pas aujourd'hui, non, aujourd'hui il était fatigué. Et il savait pertinemment pourquoi, enfin plutôt à cause de qui. Levy. Il s'était couché et avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec elle, sauf que ça l'avait aussi empêché de dormir. Il l'avait cherché, il savait bien que s'il réfléchissait trop il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Malheureusement, il devait sortir du lit, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Les scoops et les nouvelles ne l'attendraient sûrement pas. Il se leva et poussa un énorme soupir, comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement douloureux. Il se doucha sans trop faire attention à ses gestes, tellement il était habitué à les reproduire chaque matin. Puis il s'habilla et prit sont petit déjeuner.<p>

Avant de sortir il vérifia que son chapeau adoré était correctement placé sur sa tête, puis partit recueillir des informations comme son métier l'exigeait. Et pour cela, il avait un endroit qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Un petit bistro/restaurant/auberge situé dans une ruelle adjacente à l'avenue dans laquelle il vivait. C'était celle-là même où il avait rencontré son double d'Earthland, donc depuis ce jour, elle était encore plus importante à ses yeux. Et il s'entendait très bien avec le propriétaire et les serveurs. Il ouvrit la porte du bar et entra pour ensuite la refermer derrière lui, puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir en saluant aimablement les quelques gens qu'il connaissait. Il s'installa à sa place favorite, juste en face de la porte de service et presque aussitôt le serveur vint l'accueillir. Il était blond aux yeux bruns et avait l'air à la fois excentrique et sérieux. Gajeel le connaissait bien, car c'était un ancien journaliste qui avait décroché il y a quelques années pour faire un travail moins dangereux, depuis qu'on l'avait frappé avec son appareil photo et accusé d'être un paparazzi. Donc il était devenu serveur, mais était resté avide de ragots.

- Salut Gajeel, c'est cool que tu sois là ! Tu prends la même chose que d'habitude j'imagine ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée en échangeant une poignée de main avec son ami.

- Bonjour Jason, comme vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Oh moi ça va, toi t'as l'air crevé par contre, c'est pas cool !

Oui, Jason avait l'habitude de placer au moins un "cool" dans toutes ses phrases.

- Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, soupira le reporter en se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés. Heureusement qu'il avait son café !

- Moi aussi figure toi que j'ai quasi pas dormi ! Repris le blond, très excité tout d'un coup. J'ai un scoop trop cool pour toi !

- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme sortit immédiatement son carnet, sa curiosité piquée au vif par la voix du serveur. Jason s'accouda au comptoir et observa les alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les espionnait, puis débuta son récit:

- Hier soir j'ai fait la fermeture du bar et il devait être une heure du mat' quand je suis rentré chez moi. Je marchais dans la grande rue qui permet d'aller au palais royal, et devine ce que j'ai vu ?

- Je ne sais pas, raconte ! Le pressa Gajeel.

Il écrivait à toute vitesse et sautillait presque sur sa chaise.

- J'ai vu des trafiquants d'armes qui sortaient du palais, escortés par des gardes !

Le serveur ponctua sa déclaration par un hochement de tête grave et appuyé.

- Tu en es sûr ? Des armes magiques ? Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient juste à s'en débarrasser, elles ne servent plus à rien maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas si elles étaient magiques ou non, elles étaient dans des caisses. Mais les types et les gardes parlaient d'aller les livrer à Faust, mais ils n'ont pas dit où exactement. J'ignore où il se cache, mais à mon avis notre ancien roi prépare un mauvais coup.

Gajeel sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il allait justement partir pour sa mission, qui était d'espionner les faits et gestes de Faust, demain. Peut-être en apprendrait-il plus sur cette histoire ? En tout cas, c'était une information d'une importance capitale. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cette découverte en elle-même qui lui faisait le plus peur.

- Mais si j'ai bien compris, cela veut dire qu'il y a des gens dans l'armée qui sont de son coté ! Réalisa-t-il avec horreur.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air ! C'est louche cette histoire, pas cool du tout. Faudrait en parler à Mystogan.

- Je verrais. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

- Fait gaffe quand même. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer parce que t'as mis ton nez dans des affaires trop louches. Et comme je te connais, t'en serais capable.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout se passera bien.

Le journaliste resta encore une bonne heure au bar à discuter avec Jason et à échanger les dernières nouvelles à propos d'Edoras. Puis le journaliste s'apprêta à repartir, il devait préparer ses affaires pour demain et terminer ses articles. Il salua le serveur et lui promis encore une fois de ne pas prendre de risques à propos de sa découverte, puis il s'en alla.

Tout le monde le savait, le hasard faisait bien les choses. Gajeel était à peine sorti du bar, il avait à peine fermé la porte et fait quelques pas, que Levy déboula dans la ruelle, venant d'une autre rue à sa droite. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle semblait en mauvaise posture. Elle était entourée par trois grands types qui avaient l'air peu recommandables et elle se débattait tout en hurlant des insultes pendant que l'un d'eux, un grand brun menaçant, lui tenait fermement les bras. Sur le moment, Gajeel ne comprit pas le flot d'émotions qui l'envahit. De la surprise, et de la peur aussi un peu. Mais pas seulement, et une étrange colère grimpa en lui, le faisant voir rouge. Comme le preux chevalier qu'il était, il se jeta sur celui aux cheveux noirs qui s'apprêtait à frapper sa princesse en détresse. Même si en fait, il l'avait surtout fait à cause de la montée d'adrénaline, parce que sur le coup il ne s'était pas maîtrisé. Aveuglé par son désir de sauver son amie, il fit alors quelque chose d'incroyablement, d'absurdement, de totalement stupide et irréfléchi. Il frappa. Sous les yeux ébahis de Levy qui venait de remarquer sa présence, son agresseur se prit le poing du jeune homme en pleine figure et un craquement sonore en résulta. Et sous les yeux étonnés des trois types et de la jeune fille, Gajeel se mit à sautiller sur place en se tenant la main et en poussant des gémissements douloureux. Apparemment il s'était plus fait mal à lui-même qu'à son adversaire qui n'avait même pas été ébranlé. Au moins ils avaient arrêté de s'en prendre à la mécanicienne pour le reluquer comme s'il sortait d'une autre dimension.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous là toi ? Tire-toi, te mêle pas de ça ! S'écria Levy qui fut la première à réagir.

Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Et la peur s'empara d'elle lorsque les deux types qui l'entouraient se rapprochèrent soudain de Gajeel avec des expressions qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

- T'as un problème mec ? Cherche pas les embrouilles, ok ? Menacèrent-ils en faisant jouer leurs poings.

Mais c'était loin de pouvoir impressionner le jeune homme qui se remettait de son geste, choquant même pour lui. Reprenant peu à peu contenance, il se tourna vers eux et cacha tant bien que mal sa main blessée dans son dos, avant de se mettre à les menacer à son tour

- Libérez-là ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une femme ? Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, je consentirais peut-être à m'excuser de vous avoir frappé, mais sinon je vais devenir méchant !

Il avait les genoux qui tremblaient et il pressentait les ennuis, surtout que celui qu'il avait frappé ne le lâchait pas des yeux et paraissait furieux. Et cela empira lorsqu'il attrapa ce qui s'apparentait à une batte de baseball en métal, accrochée dans son dos. Gajeel se mit à reculer instinctivement, mais le troisième qui lui n'avait pas de cheveux fut plus rapide et l'attrapa à son tour par les bras pour l'immobiliser.

- Eh minute ! Vous n'allez pas vous vexer pour si peu, si ?

Soudain il ne cherchait plus à faire la morale, mais surtout à sauver sa peau.

- Lâchez-le bande d'enfoirés ! Il a rien à voir avec tout ça ! S'écria Levy qui rua et se cabra de plus belle.

- Et tu crois qu'on va écouter une sale gosse dans ton genre ? Ce minus nous a cherchés, il va payer pour avoir osé nous tenir tête. Mais t'en fais pas, tu seras la prochaine, susurra le brun qui tenait la jeune fille.

Impuissante, elle ne pût que regarder la suite. Elle vit le type lever son arme. Elle vit Gajeel fermer les yeux. Elle n'entendit pas son propre cri, juste le bruit horrible que fit le métal en cognant la tête de son ami, qui fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin sous la puissance de l'impact. Et il ne se releva pas. Pour elle, il venait de s'écouler un temps infini, alors que tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- Quel minable ! Même pas capable de se défendre, que de la gueule ! Ricanèrent les trois hommes.

Et malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient baissé leur garde à ce moment là. Levy en profita et donna deux violents coups de pied en arrière. Avec le premier, elle atteignit le genou de son attaquant et toucha son entrejambe avec le second. Aussitôt le corps de l'homme fut secoué d'un spasme douloureux et elle se libéra vivement. Déjà les deux autres réagissaient. Elle esquiva le premier qui heurta son camarade qui était tombé au sol et attrapa l'autre par les cheveux avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans le sol et elle ponctua son geste avec un bon coup de pied. Pressentant que le blond s'était relevé et arrivait par derrière, elle pivota sur elle-même, et par chance, sa clé à molette qu'elle venait de sortir heurta son nez. Il s'effondra avec un cri et le calme retomba dans la rue. Calme qui fut brisé par un cri lorsque Levy eut récupéré son souffle.

- Merde, le mouton !

Elle s'élança vers Gajeel qui était étendu face contre terre, probablement évanoui.

- Allez, réveille-toi crétin ! Gémit la mécanicienne d'une voix nouée par l'inquiétude.

A ce moment précis, elle se fichait bien de montrer qu'elle se faisait du souci, ce n'était pas le plus important. Son cœur tonnait dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit ses mains trembler lorsqu'elle retourna le journaliste sur le dos avec précaution. Du sang coulait de sa tempe, en grande quantité même si la blessure restait superficielle et qu'elle pouvait facilement s'en occuper. Et voila, à cause de lui elle devait jouer l'infirmière, tout ça parce que monsieur n'était pas capable de rester à sa place. Enervée, elle l'attrapa par sa veste et le secoua dans une dernière tentative pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. Elle était tellement furieuse que de la fumée lui sortait presque des oreilles et elle se releva avec un grognement menaçant. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait laissé là dans la rue, mais malgré sa rancune envers lui, elle lui était reconnaissante. Après tout, il lui avait donné l'occasion de se libérer. Alors elle le hissa sur son dos et tenta de le caler le plus confortablement possible pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Et bien sûr, la meilleure position pour eux deux était quand sa tête était posée contre son cou et que ses cheveux bouclés la chatouillaient.

- Espèce de boulet ! En plus d'être inutile t'es lourd ! Râla-t-elle tout en ramassant son chapeau et ses lunettes qui avaient volé un peu plus loin.

Evidemment, Gajeel ne lui répondit pas et Levy en profita pour l'engueuler copieusement pendant qu'elle l'emmenait jusque chez lui, le tout sous les regards déroutés des passants. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte, un autre problème lui tomba dessus. Elle n'avait pas les clés. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à trafiquer la serrure. Donc, elle fut obligée d'asseoir le jeune homme contre le mur de sa propre maison pour le fouiller, ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'il ressemblait à une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Sans oublier les gens dans la rue qui avaient l'air de se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait mise dans cet état et si elle n'était pas une voleuse. Mais égoïstes comme ils étaient, pas un seul ne viendrait l'aider non plus. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla devant lui tout en maugréant des insultes de plus en plus méchantes lorsqu'elle se rendit compte avec gêne qu'il n'avait pas rangé ses clés dans les poches de sa veste. Maintenant elle devait choisir entre fouiller les poches du pantalon d'un type évanoui en public ou se casser et le laisser là. La deuxième solution était terriblement tentante pour elle. Alors lorsqu'elle choisit la première, elle consentit à dire qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

- J'te déteste, cracha-t-elle contre le journaliste en plongeant la main dans une première poche.

Qui, Dieu merci, contenait ses fameuses clés. Dès qu'elle les attrapa, elle retira sa main, les joues roses. Puis elle se releva et le laissa s'écrouler sur le sol pendant qu'elle tournait la clé dans la serrure. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le traîna à l'intérieur avant de claquer furieusement la porte. Sur les nerfs, elle donna des coups de pied dans les livres sur son passage et l'installa sur son canapé. La jeune fille se laissa ensuite tomber au sol, légèrement fatiguée après avoir porté son ami. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour récupérer et voir s'il se réveillait, et voyant que ce n'était toujours pas le cas elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Elle en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, entra puis se dirigea vers la commode que Gajeel avait ouverte hier pour chercher des médicaments. Elle dû se retenir d'aller fouiller dans la seconde aussi. Avec un soupir, résignée, elle retourna au salon et s'occupa de lui du mieux qu'elle put.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, la douleur qu'il ressentait réveillait Gajeel. Il avait l'impression que son cœur tapait violemment dans ses tempes et sa tête lui tournait à tel point qu'il en avait la nausée. Il grimaça et sentit qu'il était couché sur quelque chose de mou. Désireux de savoir où il se trouvait il ouvrit lentement les yeux et comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes et qu'il était chez lui. S'attendant au pire, il effleura le haut de sa tête avec sa main droite qui était maintenant couverte de bandages, pour ne sentir que ses cheveux. Ou était son chapeau ? Il se releva brusquement en entendant un drôle de bruit, vaguement intrigué. Il commençait à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Etais-ce Levy qui l'avait ramené chez lui ? Ignorant sa tête douloureuse, il s'apprêta à aller vérifier par lui-même lorsque la voix de la jeune fille retentit, suivie du bruit de ses pas précipités.<p>

- Eh ! Reste couché le mouton ! T'es malade de te lever maintenant, tu veux aggraver les choses ?

Elle arriva devant lui à toute vitesse, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua dans son canapé. Gajil émit un gémissement de douleur, complètement déboussolé soudain.

- Levy ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Ferme là ! Evidemment que je vais bien, allez calme toi, tu vas encore te faire mal.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid et mouillé se poser sur sa tempe et il grimaça avec un cri plaintif, même si cela apaisa légèrement sa douleur.

- Arrête de te comporter comme une chochotte tu veux ? Ordonna la jeune fille qui était en train de lentement nettoyer la blessure de sa tête à l'aide d'un tissu mouillé avec de l'eau froide.

- Ce type ne m'a pas raté on dirait, j'ai horriblement mal à la tête, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Ouais il t'a bien eu. Je les ai dégommés et j't'ai ramené chez toi.

- Merci beaucoup.

- T'as pas à me remercier pour ça. J'aurais vraiment été dans la merde si t'avais pas été là, je te devais bien ça. Même si t'as réagi comme un con.

- J'ignore ce qui m'a pris. C'est la première fois que j'ai volontairement fait du mal à quelqu'un. Sur le coup, l'envie de te protéger s'est imposée à moi, et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris mon geste.

Il avait l'air honteux et gêné après cette confession, et désolé par son geste, ce qui fit sourire Levy.

- Bah t'as voulu jouer au chevalier sauf que tu t'es foiré. Mais… Merci de m'avoir aidée.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard lorsqu'elle vit l'immense sourire de Gajeel. Comme elle n'avait pas l'intention de le remercier plus que ça, elle continua de soigner sa blessure à la tête tout en évitant son regard qui l'observait tranquillement.

- Dis moi, ajouta le journaliste, pourquoi ces types t'ont-ils attaqué ?

La mécanicienne pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas avant un long moment.

- Je les ai provoqués… Et ben alors ? Pas de critiques, ni de reproches à me faire ?

- En temps normal je t'aurais reproché ton attitude, mais après ce que j'ai moi-même fois, je doute avoir le droit de te faire la moindre remarque.

Elle répliqua par un drôle de bruit agacé, et la suite se passa en silence. Lorsque son travail lui parût acceptable, elle se leva pour mettre ce qui lui avait servi de compresse dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle revint, Gajeel en profita pour lui demander:

- Est-ce que par hasard tu saurais où sont mon chapeau et mes lunettes ?

La bleutée l'observa quelques secondes, les bras croisés, avant de se diriger vers la porte pour lui envoyer son chapeau qu'elle avait posé sur un meuble à coté. Il l'attrapa au vol avec un grand sourire et le posa sur sa tête avant de la remercier. Cependant l'inquiétude naquit dans son cœur lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui avec une moue désolée qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

- T'es moche sans tes lunettes, dit-elle dans une faible tentative d'humour et de provocation qui parvint à le faire rire.

- Dans ce cas je dois les retrouver, je tiens à retrouver ma beauté d'avant, plaisanta-t-il en retour.

- Ben… Je les ai mais…

Elle lui tendit ses lunettes, mais la violence du coup qu'il s'était pris les avait cassées.

- J'ai essayé de les réparer mais ça a pas marché, ajouta-t-elle.

- Zut ! Quelle bande de rustres ! Je n'ai jamais vu des gens aussi violents, sauf peut-être mon autre moi, et encore. Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toujours une paire de rechange.

Le jeune homme voulut se relever pour aller la chercher mais Levy réagit immédiatement et l'enfonça à nouveau dans le canapé.

- Bouge pas ! Dis-moi où elles sont, je vais te les chercher !

- Dans le tiroir de la table de chevet à coté de mon lit. Mais ne t'avises pas de fouiller ailleurs !

- Et toi ne t'avises pas de me donner d'ordres ! Bougonna-t-elle.

Elle partit vers la chambre et ressortit une minute plus tard avec une petite boite qu'elle lui donna. Il en sortit sa seconde paire de lunettes et les mit avec un soupir de contentement. Puis il observa sa main avec laquelle il avait frappé les agresseurs de son amie et qui était déjà bandée. Apparemment, elle s'en était occupée avant qu'il ne se réveille.

- C'est pas possible, tout me tombe dessus aujourd'hui, comment je vais faire pour travailler ? Et je dois partir demain !

- Tu l'as cherché aussi ! Tiens d'ailleurs ça me rappelle un truc que t'as dit hier.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi t'as dit que t'étais souvent seul à cause de ta réputation ?

- Oh ça… soupira-t-il en regardant ailleurs à son tour. Et bien ce que je dis dans mes articles ne plait pas aux gens parce que je dis la vérité, et qu'ils préfèrent fermer les yeux sur les problèmes qui existent dans le monde, parce qu'ils pensent que cela ne les concerne pas. C'est pour cela que peu de gens à Edoras m'apprécient réellement.

Tout comme pour la fois où il lui avait parlé de son homologue à Earthland, Levy ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se sentait vaguement désolée pour lui, surtout qu'elle vivait à peu près la même chose. Peu de gens l'appréciaient parce qu'elle était franche, provocante et sadique. Ils étaient complètement opposés, et pourtant ils parvenaient à trouver des points communs. Cette simple conclusion fit réaliser quelque chose à Levy. Quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à présent. Sans comprendre elle-même ce qui lui arrivait, ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine du jeune homme avec une lenteur calculée. Elle sentit le cœur de Gajeel s'accélérer soudain par ce seul contact, et son cœur à elle lui répondit par un soubresaut incontrôlé et plutôt déstabilisant, qui sur le coup, la fit avancer encore vers lui. Elle ne voyait plus que son visage, mais n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression stupéfaite. L'incompréhension la noyait, mais elle ne parvint même pas à se poser la question de savoir pourquoi elle faisait ça. Soudain leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs soufflent se croisèrent, et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent par un contact plus léger qu'une plume. Gajeel avait terriblement envie de s'approcher encore, de se redresser pour réellement l'embrasser. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, complètement immobilisée dans son geste, donc il ignorait s'il pouvait le faire. A vrai dire, même si on ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, le choc d'une telle possibilité choqua si profondément la jeune fille que son accès de folie disparut soudain, pour la laisser en face de la dure réalité. Les yeux de Gajeel qui la fixaient, l'air d'attendre qu'elle réagisse enfin. Et justement, la réaction fut immédiate. Rouge comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, la mécanicienne recula d'un bond, étrangement essoufflée, tout comme le journaliste qui se retrouvait bien malgré lui à courts de mots. La bleutée n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi, mais cela lui sembla la meilleure solution.

- Il faut qu'j'y aille, dit-elle avec précipitation.

Puis elle le planta là, lui qui était encore choqué et surpris par son geste, et sortit de sa maison en claquant la porte avec peut-être un peu trop de violence. Elle rentra à toute vitesse chez elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne la poursuive, et pourtant elle se trouvait dans un état second. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça ? C'était complètement impossible, elle était dans un cauchemar et allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre ! Jamais elle ne s'était comportée ainsi, et n'avait certainement pas envie qu'_il _soit la première personne à assister à ce qu'elle considérait comme un moment de pure faiblesse. Sans s'en rendre compte, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle s'enferma chez elle comme si elle venait de se faire agresser dans la rue, et une fois à l'intérieur, les rares gens qui marchaient dans sa rue purent tous entendre son cri perçant et parfaitement audible, même à travers les murs de sa maison.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Erreur fatale.

Note de l'auteur: Retournement de situation ! J'adooooooooore ça ! 8D Préparez les mouchoirs et la bassine, vous allez baver ! Et détester Levy aussi peut-être… Je crois que c'est une des seules fanfics où vous la détesterez en fait o.O Enfin normalement elle devrait se rattraper par la suite, vous verrez x)

Bon et sinon, passons au sujet sérieux. J'ai décidé de m'acheter le logiciel "Dragon" (Kyaah ! Oui c'est pour le nom mais pas seulement), qui est un logiciel de reconnaissance vocale. En gros, combiné à un traitement de texte, je pourrais écrire sans taper sur le clavier. Pour une fainéante dans mon genre c'est parfait ! Et puis, il faut que je fluidifie mon écriture, je ne mets pas assez de virgules. Donc, quitte à me relire à voix haute, autant… écrire à voix haute. Evidemment, pour ce qui est des lemons et autres scènes un peu… osées, j'écrirais avec le clavier. Manquerait plus que ma mère m'entende x_X J'espère juste que ce sera un bon logiciel qui n'écrira pas n'importe quoi xD Enfin, je testerai, on verra bien. Et puis je me relirais forcément.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Levy ne sortit pas de chez elle. Elle savait que Gajeel partait aujourd'hui pour une durée indéterminée, mais ne voulait pas jouer la gentille petite fille en allant lui souhaiter bonne chance. Non, mais vous l'imaginez agiter un mouchoir blanc et pleurer en silence en guise d'adieu, tout en priant pour que son amour revienne en vie ? Dégoûtant et stupide. Et elle n'était pas amoureuse ! C'est pour cela aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir, ni le voir. Elle savait qu'ils auraient à se confronter, et qu'elle devrait répondre à son geste d'hier. Et justement, elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, puisqu'elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ni ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Cependant, elle devrait bien en parler avec lui un jour où l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement. Autant en profiter et le faire maintenant avant qu'il ne parte en mission. Mais elle craignait la réaction de Gajeel. Non ! Elle devait assumer et ne pas se comporter en lâche ! Bon sang, ce n'était pas ce minus incapable de se défendre qui allait l'impressionner !<p>

Assise à la table de sa cuisine pour réfléchir, Levy releva la tête vers sa pendule. Quinze heures. Peut-être était-il encore chez lui ? Décidée, la jeune fille se redressa et sortit de chez elle en claquant la porte. Elle allait le voir maintenant, comme ça c'était fait et on en reparlait plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans sa maison aux murs blancs. Elle n'était venue que deux fois, et pourtant elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Ça l'agaçait. Avec un soupir, elle toqua à la porte. Et elle réitéra son geste à trois reprises lorsque personne ne lui ouvrit. Etait-il déjà parti ? Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entre puis celle du garage, mais elles étaient fermées. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle l'avait manqué. Enervée, elle donna un coup de pied contre le mur et jura:

- Bordel de merde !

Elle resta un long moment devant sa maison, à attendre, espérer qu'il sorte. Mais il ne vint pas. Résignée, avec une profonde déception, elle se contraignit à s'occuper et à attendre.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tôt:<em>

Gajeel avait réuni ses affaires tout en méditant à propos de cette histoire de trafic d'armes. Tout cela lui avait donné matière à réfléchir, il devait récolter des informations tout en restant discret, et couvrir ses arrières. Et pour cela, il devait d'abord aller voir Mystogan.

Bien sûr, il jouait déjà l'espion depuis plus d'un mois, mais il n'était allé chez Faust qu'une fois. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se faire passer pour l'un des leurs, après un entretien qui avait duré des heures. Mais l'ancien roi lui avait ordonné de ne pas revenir tant qu'il n'aurait pas réparé sa moto. Tout simplement parce qu'à pied c'était bien trop long, et si quelqu'un le ramenait, on pourrait facilement trouver sa cachette. Maintenant, il reprenait du service !

Arrivé devant le palais royal, à quelques minutes seulement de chez lui, deux gardes l'interceptèrent, ou plutôt, le saluèrent gentiment. Avec son statut de journaliste et d'agent double, il était bien accueilli des deux cotés, c'était vachement pratique. Sans compter que, depuis que le régime avait changé, l'accès au palais était bien plus facile d'accès. Dix minutes après avoir fait sa demande, il fut introduit auprès du nouveau roi. Manque de bol pour Gajeel, il était en pleine réunion avec Erza et ses nouveaux généraux, même s'il accepta de faire une pause pour parler au journaliste qui se confondit en excuses par la suite. Ils s'isolèrent dans un couloir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Gajeel ? C'est à propos de ta mission ? Demanda aussitôt Mystogan, les bras croisés.

- En grande partie oui. Hier, un de mes informateurs à surpris des trafiquants d'armes sortir du palais, et je soupçonne votre père d'être derrière tout cela. Je pensais donc à lui donner de fausses informations, pour qu'il soit amené à me révéler la vérité. Mais cela nécessitait que je vous prévienne avant, pour ne pas être évincé par une fausse manœuvre de votre part qui pourrait me trahir. Expliqua le jeune homme qui faisait tourner son chapeau entre ses mains, vaguement nerveux par le plan qu'il venait de proposer.

- Un trafic d'armes ? En effet, il y a eu des vols au palais, c'est sans doute lié. Mais des armes magiques ne leur seraient d'aucune utilité, je ne vois pas ce que Faust prévoit d'en faire, si c'est bien lui qui est derrière tout ça. Des soldats m'ont prévenu qu'ils avaient remarqué des individus suspects faire des allers retours entre Louen et la capitale, j'avais prévu d'envoyer des troupes à Sycca pour les intercepter. Je pense que tu peux te permettre de lui donner cette information. Mais si tu apprends la moindre chose, préviens-moi.

- Evidemment, je vous tiendrais informé dès que possible, j'espère réussir à trouver quelque chose.

- Très bien, fais attention à toi.

- Vous de même, mon roi.

Tous les deux s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis Mystogan retourna à ses affaires d'Etat, tandis que Gajeel s'apprêta à partir. Il partit chercher sa moto chez lui, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se cachait Faust, c'est-à-dire à l'extrême Nord de Louen. L'ancien roi avait reconstruit un palais, mais à la différence du premier, il était plus petit. Et surtout, il l'avait construit sous terre, dans la falaise à la limite nord de l'île, au bord d'Edoras. Si bien qu'on ne voyait que des nuages lorsqu'on regardait par les fenêtres construites dans la roche. Gajeel avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver cette cachette la première fois, il en était assez fier. Cela lui prit quelques heures pour arriver à destination. Il n'aimait pas spécialement cet endroit, ce n'est pas qu'il avait le vertige, mais voir des nuages lorsqu'on se penchait au bord de la falaise était assez troublant et angoissant. Comme s'il se trouvait au bord d'un précipice ouvert sur l'inconnu. Et duquel il ne remonterait pas s'il tombait.

Mais bien sûr, Gajeel n'avait pas l'intention de s'approcher. Il descendit de sa moto et se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une petite maison, très ordinaire malgré le fait qu'elle soit seule dans un endroit comme celui là. Si quelqu'un venait ici en ignorant ce qu'il se cachait sous ses pieds, il aurait très bien pu dire que ce n'était qu'une simple habitation solitaire. Sauf qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'un poste de garde pour accéder au sous-sol. Il allait frapper à la porte tout en tenant sa moto lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sur un garde. Apparemment, Faust avait fait passer le message de son arrivée imminente, et il fut autorisé à entrer sans aucune autre vérification. Il laissa sa moto adorée à l'intérieur, puis emprunta un escalier caché sous le parquet qu'on pouvait soulever. Ingénieux. Faust avait vraiment pensé à tout. La tête pleine d'interrogations, le jeune homme descendit cet étrange tunnel, froid et humide, à peine éclairé par quelques torches accrochées au mur. Dès le début, ça l'avait interpellé. L'homme qui l'avait accueilli était un garde, qui portait l'uniforme des soldats royaux. Et il avait vu ce qui s'apparentait aux anciennes lances magiques de l'armée. Ses hypothèses se concrétisaient, l'ancien roi était bien derrière ce trafic d'armes. Restait maintenant à savoir jusqu'à quel point l'armée était impliquée, et ce que Faust prévoyait de faire.

L'escalier n'était pas très long, et il arriva rapidement dans ce qui s'apparentait à un grand couloir, déjà mieux éclairé, sculpté dans une roche d'une étrange couleur blanche. Il y avait quelques fenêtres, mais seulement d'un coté, et on pouvait y voir les nuages flotter paisiblement, réverbérant le soleil. Si le journaliste ne s'était pas trouvé chez l'ennemi, il aurait été stupéfié par la beauté de l'architecture.

- Content de te voir, Gajeel, Faust t'attend. Résonna une voix grave dans son dos, qui le fit se retourner.

- Oh, c'est vous José. Cela faisait bien longtemps, répondit l'interpellé, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Pour lui, ce geste était comme s'il voulait se protéger. Il n'aimait pas José, c'était un homme perfide, dont les pensées étaient souvent impénétrables et mauvaises, sans compter ses habitudes vestimentaires plus que douteuses et discutables. Il était toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Malheureusement pour le journaliste, il était également le bras droit de l'ancien dirigeant. Gajeel ignorait d'ailleurs où il l'avait dégoté, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas un passé très joli à écouter, car comportant bon nombre de meurtres et autres trucs plus ou moins illicites. Sans aucune autre forme de politesse, le jeune homme se fit escorter au travers des couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de Faust, dans un silence de plomb qu'il ne regrettait pas, pour une fois. Apparemment, José ne l'aimait pas non plus, il venait de le constater, puisque toujours sans lui adresser la parole, il frappa à une porte et l'ouvrit pour ensuite le laisser entrer et la refermer derrière lui.

- Te voila enfin, Gajeel. Cela fait deux mois que je t'attends.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller et découvrit Faust, assis dans un fauteuil tellement grand qu'il ressemblait presque à un trône. C'était normal après tout, c'était un monarque, et une vieille personne. Il devait faire attention à son dos.

- Pardonnez mon retard votre Majesté. Je viens juste de faire réparer ma moto, et je me suis précipité ici.

Il ponctua son excuse en s'inclinant. Rien de mieux pour un roi que de voir ses sujets soumis, il le savait, autant jouer le jeu.

- Ça ira pour cette fois. J'espère que tu m'apportes de bonnes informations au moins.

- J'en ai une en particulier qui devrait vous plaire, si mon raisonnement est juste.

- Quel raisonnement ? Parle, je t'écoute.

Gagné, il avait piqué sa curiosité, maintenant il devait vérifier sa théorie.

- J'ai découvert un grand trafic d'armes au sein même du palais royal, perpétré par des gardes. Et tout me porte à croire que vous êtes derrière tout ça. Bien sûr, je ne porte pas d'accusations contre vous, je cherche juste à savoir, vous me connaissez.

Faust se redressa soudain, et malgré sa barbe le jeune homme voyait qu'il souriait. Apparemment, il avait vu juste, mais ce qu'il pensait se confirma lorsque le roi répondit:

- Tu es bien perspicace Gajeel. En effet c'est moi qui ai organisé tout cela. Une bonne partie des soldats de l'armée s'est rangée de mon coté depuis que mon fils a fait disparaître la magie. Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore réussi à rallier ses généraux, je penserai que ce serait facile avec Erza, et pourtant elle s'est retournée contre moi. Mais dis-moi… Quel est le rapport entre tes informations et tout cela.

- Et bien, Mystogan à repéré ce trafic, et il prévoit d'envoyer des gardes à Sycca pour l'intercepter et l'arrêter.

Si Gajeel pensait que cette information serait une mauvaise nouvelle pour Faust, et bien il s'était trompé. Et il commença à s'inquiéter légèrement lorsque le sourire du vieil homme s'agrandit encore et qu'il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre avec un air content.

- C'est bien… Très bien…

Cependant, il n'éclaircit pas plus sa pensée et congédia le journaliste juste après. Gajeel avait déjà sa chambre, il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de s'y retrouver. A peine entré à l'intérieur, il s'effondra sur son lit, fatigué. Il allait devoir enquêter seul, Faust ne semblait pas vouloir partager ses plans. Quelque chose le tracassait d'ailleurs à propos de l'ancien roi, mais il avait beau relire ses notes et repasser en boucle ce qu'il venait de lui dire dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce n'est qu'après le diner que tout devint clair. Le jeune homme avait déduit de l'attitude de Faust qu'il voulait que Mystogan envoie des soldats à Sycca. Parce que ceux qui resteront seront en grande partie du coté de l'ancien roi et que la cité royale sera sans défense. Gajeel ne savait pas comment ni quand, mais il était prêt à parier son chapeau que Faust tentait un coup d'Etat.

* * *

><p>En attendant que Gajeel revienne, Levy était bien obligée de faire autre chose. Malheureusement, il était difficile pour elle de revenir à sa petite routine alors que le jeune homme l'avait tant bouleversée. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et s'ennuyait. Elle qui voulait être indépendante, c'était raté, elle s'était trop habituée à sa présence à ses cotés. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Coincée, elle décida d'aller à Fairy Tail, même si elle savait quel genre d'accueil on lui réserverait.<p>

Elle passa avec réticence la porte de la guilde et fut accueillie par des sifflements et des rires narquois. Ignorant ses camarades, elle s'assit au comptoir en grinçant des dents, mais garda la tête haute. Mirajane la salua avec un petit sourire, désolée par l'attitude de ses amis envers elle. La mécanicienne lui répondit par un regard noir et commanda un alcool bien fort pour oublier Lucy qui s'était mise à raconter des blagues de mauvais goût sur elle est le journaliste, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Avec un soupir, Levy décida de l'ignorer pour cette fois, elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal, posé à coté d'elle sur le comptoir en bois. Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pendant qu'une étrange idée lui vint à l'esprit. Gajeel étant un journaliste écrivant des articles, il en publiait un par jour dans le journal. Donc, Levy en déduisit que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il n'y aurait pas d'article de lui dans le journal, ça paraissait logique. Elle secoua la tête et se traita de folle, énervée envers elle-même. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lire le journal pour une des rares fois de sa vie. Elle n'aimait pas lire, elle trouvait ça ennuyeux, et pourtant elle souriait comme une idiote en lisant _son_ article et en voyant son nom écrit en dessous. Jett et Droy arrivèrent alors pile au moment où elle finissait de lire. Et apparemment, ils avaient une petite idée du pourquoi elle s'était mise à lire subitement.

- Alors comme ça on lit les articles de son chéri ? Ricanèrent-ils.

- Si vous êtes venus juste pour ça, fermez vos gueules et cassez vous, répondit-elle sans même les regarder.

- En fait, on voulait te proposer de venir bosser, mais t'as l'air occupée.

- Désolée les mecs, mais je bosse pas avec des faux-culs. Dégagez maintenant et revenez quand vous arrêterez de me faire chier à propos de Gajeel.

L'expression des deux jeunes hommes se durcit mais ils ne discutèrent pas et partirent. C'était mieux de laisser passer la tempête plutôt que leur équipe soit dissoute à cause de cela. Levy replia le journal et le reposa sur le comptoir avec violence, encore une fois énervée par l'attitude de ses amis. Les jours suivants, elle se mit à chercher une maison où un studio qu'elle pourrait acheter pour le transformer en garage et le reste du temps, elle déambulait à la guilde. Elle se fichait bien d'attirer l'attention à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait le journal. Cependant, quatre jours après que Gajeel soit parti, il n'y eut pas d'article de lui. Au début, Levy pensa que c'était un manque d'inspiration, rien de plus, mais les jours qui suivirent, il n'y eut rien non plus. Pour oublier l'inquiétude qui commençait à la ronger, elle décida de partir travailler seule quelques temps, même si ça ne fut pas vraiment efficace.

Et ce fut alors qu'elle réparait une voiture tombée en panne, et utilisée par des gardes royaux un peu en dehors de Traia, qu'une idée lui vint. C'était Mystogan qui avait demandé à Gajeel d'accomplir cette mission, on pouvait donc dire qu'il était des deux cotés à la fois. L'armée devait, par déduction, être au courant de son travail, sinon il aurait déjà été arrêté, non ? Enfin, elle le supposait. Et si les gardes étaient au courant de son travail, ils devaient aussi savoir où il était et avaient certainement plus d'informations qu'elle. Elle essuya ses mains toutes noires, se redressa et se tourna vers les gardes qui discutaient plus loin.

- Hey les gars ! Vous connaissez pas un type qui s'appelle Gajeel par hasard ?

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers elle, puis le premier lui répondit un peu sur la défensive, mais elle ne remarqua rien.

- Ouais on le connait… Pourquoi ?

- Oh trois fois rien. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est parti en mission pour Mystogan. Comme j'ai pas de nouvelles, je me demandais si vous pouviez me renseigner.

- Je me rappelle pas qu'il ait eu une mission de Mystogan…

Là, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Le deuxième garde donna un coup de coude à l'autre et reprit à sa place:

- Mais si, tu ne te souviens pas ? Mystogan lui a donné une mission, mais nous, on ne nous a pas dit ce que c'était.

La jeune fille tiqua et se retint de les traiter d'idiots, sans se douter qu'en fait, c'est elle qui se faisait avoir.

- Donc vous savez pas où il est alors. A moins que vous sachiez où se trouve Faust.

- Faust ? Oui on sait où il se trouve. Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Gajeel doit l'espionner pour Mystogan, c'est ça sa mission. Mais c'est un secret alors vous vous la fermez ok ? Vous pouvez m'emmener là-bas aussi ?

- C'est dangereux ce genre de travail, faut bien couvrir ses arrières, éludèrent les deux gardes d'une drôle de voix, légèrement menaçante.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'un d'entre eux prit soudain son arme que Levy comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat, jamais elle n'aurait dû leur parler de la mission de Gajeel. Parce que ces deux gardes ne faisaient pas partie de l'armée royale. Mais ça, elle ne le comprit que lorsqu'elle se fit assommer par la lance du garde.

* * *

><p>Levy ne savait pas où elle était, on lui avait bandé les yeux. Les pieds et les mains liées, elle était allongée sur une surface froide et dure, qu'elle identifia comme étant de la pierre. Elle se débattit et gémit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas et se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. On lui retira le bandeau qui lui masquait la vue et elle cligna des yeux avant de dévisager le drôle de type en face d'elle.<p>

- Alors tu es enfin réveillée, petite peste. Fit-il remarquer d'une voix froide et pourtant joyeuse.

Les bras croisés, il ne la regardait même pas, et semblait attendre quelqu'un avec impatience.

- T'es qui toi ? Et où est ce que je suis ? Interrogea impérieusement Levy.

- Mon nom est José, et tu te trouves dans le palais de notre altesse Faust. C'était gentil de nous avoir aidé à débusquer ce sale traitre, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir des éclaircissements.

Levy cligna des yeux, éberluée et confuse. Un traître ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour avoir trahi quelqu'un. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir demandé où était Gajeel à deux gardes qui l'avaient assommée ensuite. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et elle comprit que ces gardes n'étaient pas de son coté. Donc elle leur avait tout raconté sans savoir qu'elle trahissait son ami ! Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'était bien chez Faust qu'elle se trouvait d'après le type à coté d'elle, et c'était là que travaillait Gajeel en tant qu'agent double ! Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité la faisant pousser des halètements horrifiés à peine audibles. Elle devait s'échapper et retrouver Gajeel rapidement.

La jeune fille releva la tête et observa discrètement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce vraiment étrange, on aurait dit une grande tour circulaire aux murs en pierre grise. Ils étaient à environ trois mètres du plafond, et Levy se trouvait sur une fine plateforme, comme un couloir sans murs qui se prolongeait vers le centre de la tour pour terminer en cercle, mais sans toucher les murs. Et justement, au centre il y avait une machine avec des boutons partout, comme une sorte de tableau de bord accroché à ce qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal géante. Un lachryma ? Il y en avait aussi cinq autres, plus petites et encastrées dans les murs, un peu plus bas que le grand, et qui brillaient d'une faible lumière dorée. Comment des lachrymas pouvaient-ils éclairer alors que la magie avait disparue ? Mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus à vrai dire. En dessous d'elle, c'était le vide. Etant au sommet de la tour, le sol de celle-ci était bien évidemment en dessous de la jeune fille. Et bien il était loin en dessous, puisqu'elle ne le voyait pas. Etrangement, elle entendait le vent souffler et il faisait froid, mais elle ignorait d'où cela provenait.

Soudain, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir violemment dans son dos et de nombreux bruits de pas résonner contre les murs. Malgré ses pieds et ses mains liées, elle roula sur le sol et parvint à se retourner pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les pieds de Faust. Super. Elle releva la tête et foudroya du regard l'homme qui avait fait vivre un enfer à Fairy Tail pendant des années. Et qu'il lui rendit d'ailleurs.

- Mes gardes viennent de m'annoncer quelque chose de très intéressant. Et si tu me répétais l'histoire que tu leur as déblatérée, petite fille… Dit-il d'une voix qui en ferait frémir plus d'un, sans quitter la bleutée des yeux.

José ricana à coté d'elle et Levy se retourna vers lui, pour voir qu'il regardait les trois gardes derrière l'ancien roi, et plus précisément Gajeel qui se trouvait entre eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler, mais le regard qu'il lui lança la musela et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. A ce moment précis, même Faust paraissait moins menaçant. D'ailleurs, il commençait à s'impatienter, et n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on l'ignore. Et bien la réponse que la jeune fille allait donner n'allait pas lui plaire non plus.

- Va te faire foutre vieux fou, j'ai rien à te dire.

Outragé, José lui balança un bon coup de pied et elle gémit de douleur, le souffle coupé, puis il se tourna vers Gajeel avec un grand sourire.

- Et alors, tu ne réagis pas Gajeel ? C'est étrange venant de toi, surtout qu'elle est ton amie.

- Suis-je en bonne position pour pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Demanda simplement ce dernier qui gardait la tête haute et arborait un regard froid que Levy n'avait jamais vu.

Puis ce fut au tour de Faust de revenir dans l'action. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui.

- Je reconnais avoir cru à tes mensonges Gajeel, tu es vraiment doué pour ça, mais je n'aime pas que l'on me trahisse. Sais-tu ce que c'est que cette machine ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop gentille pour être honnête, et comme le jeune homme ne répliquait rien, il reprit. C'est un Anima. Avant d'être exilé j'ai eu le temps de me procurer ces plans et j'en ai reconstruit un. J'ai déjà commencé à absorber la magie d'Earthland en petite quantité. Et tu sais ce que je compte en faire ? Je vais transférer cette magie dans les armes de _mes_ gardes et prendre d'assaut la capitale ! Mon idiot de fils ne pourra rien faire, il n'aurait jamais dû s'opposer à moi.

Levy avait visé juste avec son insulte, il était complètement fou, d'ailleurs il s'était mit à rire comme un malade. Cette fois, Gajeel aussi paraissait affolé et horrifié, et cela empira lorsque Faust alluma l'Anima. Presque aussitôt une intense lumière éclaira la pièce, provenant de l'énorme lachryma et de ceux enchâssés dans les murs. Et étrangement, Levy vit aussi une lumière jaune-verte au fond de la tour, loin en bas. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils préparaient ?

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, déclara Faust qui pouffait encore. Mais je vais vous exiler dans un endroit duquel vous ne reviendrez pas. Dites adieu à Edoras et bonjour à Earthland mes chers amis !

Les gardes détachèrent Gajeel qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis avant, toujours choqué, ainsi que Levy. Le vieux roi trifouilla un bouton et une drôle de voix résonna contre les murs, signifiant clairement que le temps leur était compté.

_Activation de l'Anima inversé terminée._

Levy sentit une étrange force l'attirer vers le bas, la clouant au sol. Comme si quelque chose voulait l'aspirer. Tout d'un coup, comprenant ce que Faust allait faire, Gajeel se secoua et décida enfin de prendre la parole.

- Mais l'Anima inversé n'envoie que la magie à Earthland, nous ne sommes pas des êtres magiques nous, ça ne marchera pas !

- Sauf si je vous y envoie de force.

Le journaliste ouvrit et referma la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire, et Levy comprit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure de prévenir Mystogan, et ils ne reviendraient pas à Edoras. La lumière en contrebas devint plus forte encore et le sol se mit à vibrer. Libérée de ses liens, la jeune fille s'était relever mais elle ne pouvait rien tenter avec les gardes en face d'elle. Gajeel était dans la même position et lorsque la bleutée tourna la tête vers lui, elle vit qu'il l'ignorait. Il lui en voulait, c'était clair. Et il l'ignorait au moment même où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. La culpabilité l'oppressait, si elle ne s'était pas mêlée de ses affaires, rien ne se serait passé.

- Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir, sales traîtres ! Lança Faust avec un rire démoniaque.

Il regarda ensuite José et lui donna un ordre muet que tout le monde comprit lorsqu'il s'approcha des deux jeunes gens. C'était la fin. José les poussa dans le vide. Ils tombèrent avec une lenteur folle dans la lumière, et ils disparurent.


	6. Chapitre 6

Note de l'auteur: Voila le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Enfin on passe à la partie que j'aime et que je déteste le plus ! Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour différencier les Edos des Earthlands xD

* * *

><p><span>Arrivée à Earthland<span>

Lorsque José les avait poussés dans l'Anima, Gajeel et Levy avaient fermé les yeux par instinct, même si la lumière était parvenue à les éblouir malgré tout. L'affolante sensation de la chute leur avait noué la gorge et l'estomac en même temps. Ils avaient beau s'époumoner et hurler de frayeur, ils n'entendaient rien et avaient l'impression que leurs cris n'étaient que des murmures. Et lorsqu'enfin, la lumière aveuglante disparut, ils furent envahis par un grand froid et le vent les ballota dans tous les sens. Cette fois, ils ouvrirent furtivement les yeux pour découvrir un paysage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, et comprirent qu'ils étaient bien à Earthland. Sauf qu'ils étaient bien loin du sol, et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'écraser. Sans même pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, désespérés et résignés, ils ne purent qu'attendre leur mort prochaine. Qui n'arriva pas, en fait. Sans savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils percutèrent de l'eau glacée alors que l'instant d'avant, ils étaient dans le ciel. A croire que la chute avait été plus rapide que prévue.

Gajeel s'échoua sur le rivage de l'étang qui venait d'amortir leur chute, épuisé, haletant et trempé. Son chapeau se posa délicatement à coté de lui, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'attraper lorsqu'ils étaient tombés, il était soulagé. Levy sortit à son tour de l'eau en crachotant, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle, et le couvre-chef du journaliste, ainsi que ses lunettes, ne furent pas épargnés, malheureusement. Tous les deux restèrent sur le dos, transis de froid, observant le ciel gris rempli de nuages duquel ils venaient de tomber.

- 'Tain… Pourquoi fait aussi froid ? C'quoi ce bordel, ça a vraiment marché ? Demanda Levy d'une voix rauque.

Elle était habituée à la chaleur d'Edoras, là tout était glacé. C'était normal, leur monde se trouvait au dessus de ses nuages, il faisait toujours chaud, même en hiver, puisqu'aucune barrière ne retenait ses rayons.

- A Edoras, c'était l'Eté, il serait tout à fait probable que nous soyons en Automne ici. C'est normal qu'il fasse froid, répondit faiblement Gajeel en retour.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se mit à pleuvoir. Un torrent bien froid et glacé venait se déverser sur eux, les gelant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Bienvenue à Earthland ! Le journaliste se releva avec difficulté en gémissant, mit son chapeau sur sa tête, réajusta sa cravate et ses lunettes, puis se mit à marcher en direction de la forêt dont on voyait la cime des arbres un peu plus loin.

- Eh ! Où tu vas le mouton ? Demanda Levy en se relevant à son tour.

Avec sa brassière et sa jupe, elle était littéralement frigorifiée sur place. Si on l'avait mise dans un congélateur, ça aurait eu le même effet. Et elle commença légèrement à trembler lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, la vrillant d'un regard noir.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il, menaçant soudain. Vu le temps qu'il fait, je ferais mieux de me chercher un abri. Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invitée à me suivre.

- Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends d'me parler comme ça ? T'veux que j't'en colle une ?

- Je crois que, de nous deux, c'est moi qui aurait le plus de raisons de te disputer et de te frapper. Tu es mal placée pour me crier dessus, je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes là.

- Ma faute ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu t'aider hein !

- M'aider ? Et tu penses que c'est aider quelqu'un que de dévoiler ses secrets à la première personne venue ? Je te faisais confiance, tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire !

Le ton commençait légèrement à monter, même si Gajeel faisait tout son possible pour rester calme, donc Levy le dépassait grandement sur le plan des décibels.

- Mais comment tu voulais qu'je sache que les gardes étaient du coté de ce salopard ? Moi, je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout !

- Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû. Je suis à même de m'occuper de moi, je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

Sans un mot de plus, le journaliste repartit et laissa la jeune fille où elle était, sous la pluie battante. Enervée, une lueur de mort passa dans son regard, et si elle avait eu des cailloux sous la main, elle l'aurait lapidé.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'tu m'remercies espèce de salaud ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix rendue aigue par la rage. J'espère que tu te feras bouffer par des loups tiens, ça t'apprendra !

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Répliqua-t-il sans même se retourner vers elle. Moi au moins je suis encore assez gentil et poli pour ne pas te souhaiter la même chose.

Poussant de longs soupirs rageurs, elle le suivit de loin, puis le perdit de vue lorsqu'il entra dans la forêt. Elle y entra aussi, mais suivit son propre chemin. Grâce au feuillage il pleuvait moins, mais elle était toujours trempée et n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Son souffle se changeait en nuage de vapeur dès qu'il sortait de sa bouche, et elle avait beau se frotter les bras, ça ne marchait pas. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, ni où elle était, tout comme elle ignorait dans quelle direction elle allait. Les plantes, le climat, les animaux, tout était différent d'Edoras, elle ne reconnaissait rien. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Ses amis et ses camarades de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas avec elle, et elle ne les reverrai probablement jamais. Ses rêves, ses racines, tout était resté à Edoras, sauf elle. Elle, elle était définitivement seule et perdue. Epuisée, elle s'écroula sur le sol mouillé, sous le tronc d'un gros arbre renversé, espérant que cet abri de fortune la protégerai suffisamment de la pluie. Et elle pleura. Malgré ses dents qui claquaient et son corps qui tremblait, elle pleurait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de pleuvoir et que la nuit tombe. Et elle s'arrêta seulement parce que la peur commençait à l'oppresser et l'atmosphère à l'étouffer, sinon elle aurait continué.

Levy faisait tout son possible pour respirer sans bruit, tous ses sens en alerte depuis que le jour s'était couché. Elle avait horriblement peur qu'un animal surgisse des buissons pour l'attaquer, et chaque craquement qu'elle entendait dans cette sinistre forêt suffisait à la faire sursauter. Sa peau glacée lui faisait mal et elle était trop engourdie pour pouvoir bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'attendre sa propre mort, de s'offrir aux animaux sauvages de cette forêt. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre dans cet état. Comme elle aurait aimé que Gajeel soit là avec elle finalement ! Mais c'était impossible, elle ignorait où il était. Et elle l'avait trahi, involontairement peut-être, mais elle l'avait fait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? C'est elle qui avait tout faux depuis le début, et maintenant son monde était menacé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire ! Voila, elle allait mourir ici parce qu'elle avait commis un acte purement irréfléchi. Elle sentit ses larmes revenir, mal à l'aise comme jamais de ne pas être chez elle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un craquement bien trop proche, et aussitôt toutes ses pensées désertèrent son esprit. Elle recommença à respirer par petits coups désespérés et son cœur battait furieusement, la pétrifiant sur place un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et le pire, c'est que le bruit se rapprochait. C'était sûr, elle venait de se faire découvrir par elle ne savait quoi. Maintenant elle allait servir de repas, c'était la fin, prostrée au sol, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son cri strident se heurta à Gajeel qui venait de surgir des buissons. Levy se tut aussitôt et un soulagement sans commune mesure tomba sur elle. Comme l'énorme vague qui s'abat brusquement sur le navire et qui le fait s'échouer. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Gajeel… Sanglota-t-elle, laissant ses larmes redoubler d'intensité une nouvelle fois.

Il était en chemise, sa veste sous le bras, et il avait l'air soulagé de la retrouver. Même s'il se tenait à bonne distance, bien droit, et que son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. Oui, il était encore fâché, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux de la voir en fait.

- Ouf ! Enfin je te retrouve, ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Levy ne lui répondit pas et se jeta à son cou, envoyant son image de rebelle qui ne veut rien savoir de personne au diable. Ça ne lui avait servi à rien ici, elle avait le droit de s'en passer pour une fois. Elle frissonna encore plus et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle bougea, c'était horrible. Contrairement à elle, ses vêtements étaient secs, et il avait chaud, elle en serait presque jalouse. Mais de ça aussi, elle s'en fichait un peu. Enfin, la jeune fille pouvait relâcher toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée en pleurant et en hurlant.

- Gajeel, je suis désolée c'est d'ma faute, tout est ma faute ! J'ai agi comme une conne et c'est pour ça qu'on est là, j't'en prie me laisse pas toute seule ici, j'voulais pas ça, j'veux rentrer chez moi !

- Là, là, soupira-t-il en lui tapotant le dos. Calme-toi, je ne te laisse plus seule. On retourne ensemble à Edoras, ou on reste ensemble à Earthland, maintenant.

Elle balbutia quelques vagues remerciements et s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, sa tête posée contre son épaule.

- Mon Dieu, mais tu es complètement glacée ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite, horrifié.

Il passa sa veste par-dessus les épaules de la mécanicienne et entoura sa taille d'un bras chaleureux. Pour une fois, elle ne le repoussa pas, et ils se mirent lentement à suivre le chemin que le jeune homme avait emprunté pour venir. Levy essayait de marcher droit malgré son épuisement, histoire de garder un semblant de dignité, mais ne pouvait refuser que son ami la soutienne un peu. Il ne pleuvait plus mais il y avait du brouillard maintenant, et la visibilité était de plus en plus réduite. Heureusement Gajeel semblait avoir un bon sens de l'orientation et il savait ce qu'il cherchait. La Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une petite grotte, éclairée par un feu qui brûlait dedans.

- Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda Levy qui grelottait et n'allait pas tarder à devenir aussi bleue que ses cheveux.

- Et bien j'ai malencontreusement croisé le chemin d'un ours. Comme je sais qu'ils vivent dans des grottes, je l'ai suivi à bonne distance et je lui ai fait peur.

- Tu lui as fait peur ? Répéta la jeune fille, perplexe. Alors qu't'es pas capable de gérer trois types, tu flanques la frousse à un ours ?

- Les animaux sauvages craignent le feu, il m'a suffit de faire brûler une branche et il est parti, ce n'était pas difficile, répliqua-t-il en sortant un petit briquet, répondant ainsi à sa deuxième question qui aurait sans doute été "comment tu as fait du feu ?".

Ils s'abritèrent dans la grotte et Levy se rapprocha immédiatement du feu, savourant la douce chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Gajeel y jeta du bois qu'il avait ramassé, puis il s'assit contre la paroi en pierre avec un soupir.

- Quel accueil ! Je crois qu'Earthland ne nous fera pas de cadeaux, ironisa-t-il.

La mécanicienne n'ajouta rien, encore trop frigorifiée. Elle avait juste envie de se jeter dans le feu à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme le vit bien et l'attrapa par la taille pour la ramener contre lui.

- Eh tu fous quoi là ? S'écria-t-elle, menaçante.

Ses joues avaient viré au rose, heureusement, on pouvait le mettre sur le compte du feu, sinon elle n'aurait rien expliqué. Surtout que ça aurait pu rappeler l'incident de l'autre jour qu'elle tenait à oublier.

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Il ne manquerait plus que tu tombes malade dans ce monde où nous ne connaissons rien. C'est le meilleur moyen pour te réchauffer rapidement.

Ah ça oui, elle chauffait ! Non mais quel profiteur ! Elle plissa les yeux et serra les dents et les dents, pendant qu'il replaçait sa veste de telle façon qu'on aurait dit une couverture.

- Un mot sur ça et j'te jure que j'te tue, grogna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et comme à son habitude, afficha un petit sourire. Elle soupira dédaigneusement, puis elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine avec réticence et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Il sentait à la fois le vieux parchemin et le papier neuf, avec un petit quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Même si elle préférait clairement l'odeur de l'huile et du métal des machines qu'elle réparait, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait celle là aussi. Gajeel se mit à lui frotter le dos gentiment et son cœur se serra. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il était encore là pour elle. Certes, leur relation était à recommencer sur bien des points, et en premier la confiance, mais ils étaient partis sur de bonnes bases, et Levy espérait pouvoir rattraper son erreur bientôt.

- On fera quoi demain ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Je l'ignore… Mais je pense que nous devrions chercher la Fairy Tail d'ici, mon double y est, il pourra nous aider. Enfin pour l'instant, nous ferions mieux de dormir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et se laissa peu à peu aller contre lui. Elle entendait son cœur qui battait tranquillement contre son oreille et elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme si le froid et le danger au dehors ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la torpeur et se lova inconsciemment contre lui, lentement bercée par le crépitement du feu et le bruit apaisant de la respiration du jeun homme.

* * *

><p>Le soleil n'était qu'à moitié levé lorsque Levy ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de sourire en sentant les doux rayons sur sa peau. Elle avait bien chaud dans son lit douillet, elle ne voulait pas se lever. Minute… Depuis quand un lit l'obligeait-elle à dormir assise ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ignorait que son lit bougeait et avait des bras aussi. Gajeel dormait encore, lui, sa tête posée sur celle de la jeune fille. Le feu était éteint et il ne s'en dégageait que quelques volutes de fumée à présent. La bleutée repoussa le journaliste qui tomba au sol, se redressa et lui administra un bon coup de pied dans les jambes pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ce qui lui valut un second coup de pied.<p>

- Allez debout tapette ! J'ai la dalle et on a du chemin à faire, on se casse d'ici !

Il se releva lentement et difficilement pendant que la jeune fille s'étirait. Il regrettait presque son réveil matin, tiens.

- Une minute s'il te plait, soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux, encore engourdi.

Levy fit quelques pas à l'extérieur de leur abri de fortune et remarqua alors quelque chose d'inquiétant, qu'elle rapporta immédiatement à son ami.

- Et si j'te dis que t'as pas le temps par un ours dehors, tu m'réponds quoi ?

Apparemment le même ours que Gajeel avait chassé avait décidé de venir récupérer son territoire.

- Hein ? Répondit simplement le journaliste, qui venait d'arriver derrière elle à moitié réveillé seulement.

- Cours crétin !

Le cri du gros animal qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux fit enfin comprendre au jeune homme qu'il avait suffisamment dormi. Mais comme il tardait encore à réagir, surpris cette fois, la mécanicienne lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina à toute vitesse dans la forêt, évitant l'ours qui avait commencé à les charger. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas lui dire que les ours mangeaient des moutons pour le faire avancer plus vite. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes ils ne cessèrent pas de courir, désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et cette grosse bestiole. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés mais hors de danger. Et perdus aussi, puisqu'ils ignoraient où ils se trouvaient et que tout se ressemblait dans cette forêt.

- J'ai besoin d'un café, geignit lourdement Gajeel en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

- Ouais ben pour l'instant y'en a pas, tu feras sans ! Allez on y va ! Ordonna la bleutée.

Ils se reposèrent encore quelques minutes de leur course puis repartirent, mais bien moins vite qu'avant, suivant un ancien sentier recouvert de feuilles mortes. Gajeel avait eu raison, c'était apparemment le début de l'Automne, même si la végétation existait encore. Et c'est sûrement parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de végétation qu'il se prit les pieds dans un piège posé au sol qu'il n'avait pas vu. Les deux jeunes gens entendirent un claquement sec et le journaliste poussa un hurlement aigu et surpris, avant de se retrouver suspendu en l'air par une corde enroulée à son pied ainsi qu'à une branche d'un arbre. Levy avait instinctivement reculé, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire en comprenant ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu cries comme une fillette ! S'exclama-t-elle, pliée en deux par le rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Levy ! Descends-moi de là s'il te plait ! S'écria Gajeel.

Son visage commençait à virer au rouge et ses lunettes n'arrêtaient pas de glisser. En plus, il devait tenir son chapeau sinon il tomberai par terre. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille n'en fit rien et continua de rire un bon moment. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha et le tira par sa cravate qui cachait à moitié son visage, histoire de le faire descendre à son niveau. Elle attrapa ensuite son pied en lâchant un "qu'est ce que tu ferais pas sans moi" et essaya de défaire la corde qui l'entourait. Gajeel, lui, détournait la tête, tout rose parce que s'il regardait droit devant lui et un tout petit peu plus haut, et bien il verrait ce qu'il se cache sous la jupe de son amie. Il n'était pas un voyeur, et la connaissant, il doutait que ce soit involontaire de sa part. Si elle voulait qu'il regarde pour pouvoir le frapper et l'insulter gratuitement, elle allait être déçue, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. Il ne serait plus un gentleman après ça.

- T'ain j'y arrive pas ! C'est trop serré ! Râla la jeune fille qui se mordait la lèvre en essayant de dénouer ses liens.

Gajeel ouvrit la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, cinq types sortirent des buissons en hurlant. La mécanicienne recula avec un cri et lâcha son ami qui s'envola faire un bisou à la branche à laquelle il était accroché. Puis il retomba et se balança mollement de droite à gauche, sans pouvoir rien faire pour se libérer si ce n'est s'agiter et gémir.

- On à choppé le gros lot on dirait ! S'esclaffa un petit gars aux cheveux bruns, assez trapu.

- Pour une fois ouais, on devrait en tirer un bon prix, ricana un deuxième qui avait d'étranges cheveux verts, longs et raides avec des fleurs dedans, et de grosses lunettes noires toutes rondes.

(NDA: si si, j'ai rêvé de ce hippie extrémiste du parti écologique dont le nom est Mickael, ça faisait peur mais il m'a fait tripper, donc je l'ai ajouté à l'histoire. Et je précise que je n'ai pris aucune substance illicite pour le faire apparaître dans mes rêves, je m'en serais passée.)

Le cerveau de Levy ne fit qu'un tour, évidemment ils parlaient d'eux, c'était ces types qui avaient crée ce piège, et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des saints. Elle serra les poings et s'élança vers eux, ignorant le cri de Gajeel. Et là, il se passa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Celui qui venait de parler, le type avec les cheveux verts, tendit son bras vers elle et un cercle de magie apparut devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille. Elle se stoppa dans sa course mais ne put pas se défendre contre le sort, pas plus que Gajeel qui en fut touché aussi.

- Flower Power !

Sans comprendre à quoi ça lui servait de crier ce genre de choses, et sans comprendre comment il avait fait, une énorme fleur apparut sous les pieds de la mécanicienne, lui faisant perde l'équilibre, puis les pétales se refermèrent sur elle dans un claquement sec. Et ce fut pareil pour le journaliste qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Tout devint noir et ils n'entendirent plus aucun bruit venant de l'extérieur. La fleur qui les avait happé s'ébranla alors et Levy tomba lourdement sur Gajeel avec un cri.

- Bordel de merde ! C'quoi ce délire ? S'écria-t-elle complètement perdue, tapant contre les parois.

- C'est de la magie, répondit le journaliste, vaguement écrasé sous la jeune fille. A Earthland, les gens ont une magie propre et peuvent l'utiliser, contrairement à nous.

La bleutée parût enfin se rendre compte de la présence de son ami, et s'installa à coté de lui, furieuse.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai vu mon double faire, c'était impressionnant.

Levy croisa les bras en grognant, hors d'elle, avant de se remettre à marteler les pétales de l'étrange fleur.

- Mais c'est de la triche, on peut pas s'défendre comme ça ! Comment on va faire, j'veux rentrer à Edoras bordel !

- Ne t'en fais pas Levy, je suis sûr qu'on va s'en sortir, tenta-t-il dans une faible tentative pour les rassurer tous les deux.

- Ouais ben pas sans se battre je crois !

Tous les deux étaient stressés et angoissés de ne pas savoir ce qui allait leur arriver. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient fait capturer. Et contre des mages, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils ne possédaient plus d'armes magiques et leur force seule ne servirait à rien, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer un miracle. Après un long moment qu'ils passèrent en silence, leur "prison" s'immobilisa soudain, puis disparut. Ils tombèrent sur un sol froid et dur, et des ronces bardées d'épines s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cabane qui ressemblait également à un hangar, et les cinq hommes qui les avaient capturés étaient assis en cercle sur de grosses caisses en bois.

- Hey ! Ça vous dérangerai de nous expliquer ce qu'on fout là ? Cria immédiatement Levy.

Contrairement à Gajeel, ses vêtements ne permettaient pas de la protéger des épines, et elle avait déjà quelques belles écorchures. Leurs ravisseurs se tournèrent vers eux, moqueurs, puis le petit trapu s'approcha et s'accroupit devant la jeune fille qui plissa les yeux.

- Oui, ça nous dérange, ricana l'homme en face d'eux. Mais comme tu es une belle femme, je vais te le dire. Le trafic humain rapporte beaucoup d'argent en ce moment, faut qu'on gagne notre vie. Par contre je me demande si on devrait pas en profiter avant de te vendre, tu es vraiment jolie.

- Ne t'avises pas de la toucher toi ! S'écria soudain Gajeel qui se rendait compte de ce que sous-entendait ses paroles et recommençait à voir rouge. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Et si je la touche, tu feras quoi ? Rien, j'imagine.

Et comme pour illustrer ses mots, une lueur violette entoura son pied et il donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage de Levy. La jeune fille hurla et se cogna contre le mur, avant de retomber au sol, le visage en sang, évanouie. Gajeel se releva d'un bond malgré ses liens, mais le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans l'estomac le fit retomber au sol, à court de souffle. Les coups de ce type faisaient plus mal que des coups normaux, il était sûr que c'était lié à sa magie.

Soudain, la porte sauta hors de ses gonds et rentra dans le mur opposé, défoncée, un énorme trou en son milieu. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce firent un bond et se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

- Gajil ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de défoncer la porte ! Protesta une voix féminine qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Levy, et qui appartenait d'ailleurs à une jeune fille en robe jaune qui lui ressemblait en tout points.

- Un problème avec ça Crevette ? Fallait bien que je soigne mon entrée ! Répliqua la seconde, qui le journaliste reconnut aussitôt, tout comme la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Le Gajil et la Levy d'Earthland venaient d'arriver, ils étaient sauvés !

Les cinq hommes qui avaient capturés le Gajeel et la Levy d'Edoras se précipitèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants, prêts à se battre. Et ils se firent ratatiner en beauté, comme jamais auparavant.

- Rugissement du Dragon d'acier !

Le Dragon Slayer balaya quatre de ses adversaires et le mur, faisant tomber le toit d'un coté de bâtiment. Le bruit grinçant qui suivit fit comprendre que les arbres n'avaient pas été épargnés. Par contre, le hippie aux cheveux verts avait évité l'attaque et se précipitait sur eux. Mais il ne résista pas à Levy.

- Solid Script: Fire !

Il flamba comme si on avait mis le feu à une brindille, à croire que ses cheveux et sa tenue étaient combustibles.

- C'est allé vite, je pensais que ça serai plus marrant, geignit le mage d'acier qui se frotta l'arrière de la tête, déçu par le manque de résistance de ses adversaires.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il restait deux êtres vivants dans la salle, et pas n'importe lesquels. Son regard grenat croisa celui de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Et les deux jeunes hommes répondirent la même chose, en même temps.

- TOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: Cohabitation ?

Note de l'auteur: Bwaha ! Vraiment, je suis désolée pour le retard ! Faire co-exister les deux Levy et les deux Gajil était plus dur que prévu, j'arrêtait pas de m'emmêler les pinceaux x_X Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, et que vous vous en sortirez pour savoir qui parle. J'ai essayé de faciliter la chose, mais on sait jamais. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et ne me frappez pas pour le retard T.T

* * *

><p>Le journaliste qui avait été libéré de ses liens lorsque Levy avait brûlé le hippie aux cheveux verts, sauta dans les bras de son double d'Earthland, les larmes aux yeux. Levy, quant à elle, était restée en arrière, surprise et perdue.<p>

- Mon Dieu, quelle chance ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, j'ai cru que nous ne nous en sortirions jamais ! S'exclama le pauvre Gajeel.

- J'pensais pas te voir non plus ! Répondit le Dragon Slayer, abasourdi. Sérieux, comment t'es arrivé ici ?

- Oh ça ? C'est une très longue histoire, à vrai dire…

- Euh… Gajil ?

Les deux hommes qui se tapaient virilement le dos avec de grands cris se tournèrent vers la mage aux cheveux bleus qui venait de les interrompre, et répondirent en même temps:

- Oui, quoi ?

Sur le moment, la pauvre fille faillit se prendre la tête entre les mains avec un soupir. Au milieu de leurs cris, elle avait vaguement compris que le type avec une coupe afro et un chapeau portait le même nom que le mage d'acier, et savait que ça ne faciliterai pas les choses. Gênée parce qu'elle savait que c'était impoli, elle fut bien obligée de pointer le journaliste du doigt et de demander:

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tiens, ça alors ! Ne serait-ce pas la Levy d'Earthland ? Interrogea justement Gajeel.

- Ouais c'est elle, continua le Dragon Slayer. Levy, j'te présente mon double d'Edoras, tu sais, j't'en ai déjà parlé.

- Oui c'est vrai, je m'en rappelle, souffla Levy, les joues légèrement roses.

- Ça va ? J'vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? Râla la Levy d'Edoras qui venait de se relever.

Aussitôt, le journaliste se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et se confondit en excuses. Les deux mages d'Earthland qui venaient juste de remarquer la présence de la mécanicienne, l'observaient comme si elle sortait d'une autre dimension. Surtout la Levy d'Earthland d'ailleurs.

Il y a quelques mois, Gajil lui avait raconté leurs péripéties à Edoras. Pour elle, qui avait été transformée en lacryma, le temps s'était suspendu. Elle se rappelait seulement le moment où elle lisait dans la grande salle tandis que la pluie tombait dehors. Puis c'était le noir total, ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient net, comme s'il y avait eu une longue pause, pour ensuite revenir au moment où elle avait vu Natsu et toute sa clique entrer dans l'auberge, blessés de partout. Elle s'était doutée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, puisqu'elle ne les avait jamais vus sortir de la guilde. Puis elle avait vu Gajil, et le chat noir qui l'accompagnait, ainsi que Lisanna, qui était censée être morte. Timidement, elle était allée voir le Dragon Slayer, l'avait complimenté sur l'acquisition de son nouveau compagnon, et il lui avait expliqué tout ce qui était arrivé. Cependant, même si elle savait qu'elle avait un double à Edoras, c'était toujours étrange de se retrouver réellement en face d'elle-même.

- M-mais c'est… Moi ? Murmura-t-elle, hébétée.

- On dirait bien, gihihi, pouffa le mage d'acier qui l'avait entendue.

Ils se firent interrompre lorsque le pauvre journaliste fit un roulé boulé entre eux, poussé par la bleutée qui s'était relevée. Elle avait la lèvre éclatée à cause du coup de pied qu'elle s'était prise, et bouillonnait de rage.

- Et bien il était temps ! Tu comptais m'aider quand, sale con ? J'vois qu'tu préfères faire la causette plutôt que de m'aider, ingrat ! Hurla-t-elle sur le pauvre homme qui s'était retrouvé cul par-dessus tête un peu plus loin.

Le Dragon Slayer plissa les yeux, il n'aimait pas trop le caractère de cette Levy d'Edoras. Elle salissait le nom de sa gentille Crevette avec ses insultes. Et elle brutalisait son double en prime. Il allait lui montrer qui commandait ici, et vite fait.

- Eh la furie, calme toi direct, tu veux ? Grogna-t-il.

Il se planta devant elle et croisa les bras en se voulant menaçant. Raté, la mécanicienne n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque marcher sur ses plates bandes, et elle s'empressa d'adopter la même position que son nouveau rival.

- Toi le punk, va voir chez tes potes métalleux si j'y suis et ferme ta grande gueule, sinon j'te jure que je vais te faire bouffer tes cheveux !

Gajil écarquilla les yeux, suffoqué. Se faire insulté par une fille, qui en plus avait l'apparence de son rat de bibliothèque adoré et d'habitude si calme, était un véritable choc pour lui. Et ça le mettait hors de lui, gentille Levy ou pas, personne n'avait le droit de lui parler sur ce ton.

Levy proposa alors d'adopter un nouveau système pour calmer les tensions et changer de sujet. Puisque leurs prénoms portaient à confusion, elle avait eu l'idée de placer "Edo" devant le nom du Gajeel et de la Levy d'Edoras, et "Earth" devant le sien et celui du Gajil d'Earthland. Tout le monde fut d'accord automatiquement et même la mécanicienne reconnut que son double avait eu une bonne idée. Même si elle aurait voulu l'avoir à sa place pour impressionner les deux garçons.

Sans plus attendre, ils décidèrent de repartir et de rentrer à Fairy Tail pour aider leurs doubles à retourner chez eux. Le Dragon Slayer attacha solidement les cinq mages qui venaient de se prendre une bonne raclée, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Edo-Levy marchait en retrait, boudeuse, tandis qu'Edo-Gajeel se trouvait entre les deux mages et discutait de bon cœur. Ça l'agaçait, elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient bien s'entendre, et puis c'est avec elle qu'il devait être !

- Eh le mouton ! Viens là tu veux ? Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Le journaliste se tourna vers elle et s'apprêta à la rejoindre docilement, lorsque son double lui attrapa le bras et foudroya la bleutée du regard.

- Nan mais attends, tu vas pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds par c'te fille ! T'as vu comment elle te parle et tu veux encore aller la voir ? Faut t'faire respecter enfin ! Protesta-t-il, outré de voir que son double d'Edoras se faisait "dominer" aussi facilement.

- Toi ta gueule, j't'ai pas causé ! S'écria la mécanicienne. Viens ici Gajeel !

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un chien qui venait de faire une bêtise, et haussait la voix pour se faire obéir. Sauf que ça ne marcherai pas cette fois.

- Désolé Levy, mais je pense que mon autre moi à raison, tu devrais être plus gentille, dit timidement Edo-Gajeel, tout rouge parce que c'était la première fois qu'il osait répondre à une fille.

La mécanicienne vira d'ailleurs au violet, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, elle aussi choquée par sa réponse. Le mage d'acier passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et défia la jeune fille d'oser l'approcher. Edo-Levy ne le fit pas, elle se contenta de casser une branche d'un arbre et de fouetter les cinq pauvres mages captifs et inconscients que le Dragon Slayer traînait derrière lui. Elle ruminait ses pensées en soulevant des feuilles mortes et en se léchant parfois la lèvre parce qu'elle était enflée, lorsqu'elle vit que Earth-Levy avait ralenti le pas et marchait à présent à ses cotés. Elle l'observait intensément avec un petit sourire timide, comme si elle essayait de savoir comment son double allait réagir.

- Qu'est c'que tu veux la minable ? Grogna la mécanicienne, hérissée par l'attitude trop gentille de la mage.

- Oh rien… Je voulais juste connaître un peu mon double d'Edoras, répondit l'autre, son sourire s'agrandissant encore. J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange d'ailleurs.

- Remarqué quoi ? Répliqua sèchement la bleutée.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Earth-Gajil dans ton comportement.

- J'ressemble à ce con ? Ça jamais, t'es malade toi !

- Le con t'emmerde ! S'écria Gajil qui avait tout entendu bien évidemment.

La mécanicienne voulut lui balancer un caillou, mais la mage des mots l'arrêta aussitôt en lui attrapant le bras.

- Ne fais pas ça, il va s'énerver. S'il te plait, sois sympa avec lui et il le sera avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il te donne d'ordres que tu es obligée de tout faire dégénérer. Vous allez finir par vous blesser et ça vous handicapera plus que tout le reste.

Edo-Levy s'interrompit et grogna. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle l'aurait frappé, mais la mage avait raison. Tout comme Earth-Gajil, elle voulait montrer qu'elle était la plus forte et c'est ce qui générait le conflit. L'autre Levy était tout le contraire d'elle en fait, un peu comme le journaliste, et ça l'agaçait d'autant plus. Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue en comprenant que tout était inversé ici. Vraiment, elle n'aimait pas Earthland, et pourtant elle se sentait paradoxalement proche de son double si opposé. En réalité, elle avait surtout peur que l'image de la gentille Levy d'ici ne détruise la sienne, son double était ce qu'elle avait toujours craint de devenir, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, nos quatre "amis" sortirent enfin de cette maudite forêt pour se retrouver dans une grande ville, située juste à coté. Earth-Levy emmena tout le monde dans un restaurant puisque son double et celui de Gajil n'avaient pas mangé depuis hier et n'allaient pas tarder à tomber d'inanition. Le Dragon Slayer alla déposer les bandits à la prison et régler les formalités de la mission pour les rejoindre ensuite. La petite mage confia avec une certaine fierté qu'elle avait réussi à demander au Dragon Slayer s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Edo-Gajeel l'avait félicitée et paraissait heureux de la relation que les deux mages avaient entre eux. Par contre, Edo-Levy avait recraché son verre de vin et s'était mise à hurler lorsqu'elle avait compris que son double aimait secrètement "la baleine aux piercings" comme elle l'appelait. Puis justement, le mage d'acier était arrivé et avait été accueilli par la mécanicienne qui, prenant couteau et fourchette, lui avait sauté dessus lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter de crier. Le repas au restaurant s'était rapidement transformé en catastrophe, mais fatiguée de les voir se disputer, la mage aux cheveux bleus avait retenu le journaliste d'aller les séparer. Autant les laisser mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle avait continué à manger, toutefois gênée parce que tout le monde les observait.

Finalement, ils étaient tous sortis, couverts de honte par l'attitude du Dragon Slayer et de la bleutée, dont l'attitude l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre était devenue électrique. Edo-Levy avait une grosse bosse sur la tête et Earth-Gajil saignait du nez parce qu'elle l'avait mordue à cet endroit-là. Le voyage dans le train jusqu'à Magnoria fut tendu, sauf pour les deux personnes pacifiques du groupe. La mage des mots lisait et le journaliste avait posé sa tête sur sin épaule pour faire de même. Le Dragon Slayer boudait parce que son rat de bibliothèque ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole tant qu'il se comporterai comme un enfant et se battrait contre son double, qui d'ailleurs était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait refusé que le journaliste la soigne et le regardait maintenant d'un œil noir, frustrée de le voir aussi proche de son "autre elle" trop faible à son gout.

- Et sinon, maintenant qu'on a le temps, comment vous êtes arrivés ici ? Demanda finalement Earth-Levy pour détendre l'atmosphère trop pesante pour elle.

Sachant que la mécanicienne ne parlerait pas, Edo-Gajeel le fit à sa place.

- Et bien, Faust l'ancien roi d'Edoras, à crée un anima pour absorber la magie de votre monde, après que vous ayez détruit le premier. Et, par un… concours de circonstances, il a apprit que je l'espionnais, et nous a envoyé ici pour nous faire taire.

Edo-Levy ne le remercia même pas de ne pas avoir évoqué sa bourde, et croisa les bras avec une moue dédaigneuse. Un léger sourire apparut cependant sur ses lèvres lorsque la mage aux cheveux bleus promit de les aider. Gajil lui, paraissait à la fois amusé et chagriné de savoir que José avait un double à Edoras. Chagriné par son passé à Phantom Lord, et amusé parce qu'à Edoras, José s'habillait toujours avec un poncho blanc, un chapeau mexicain et des chaussures à tête de lapin en peluche. Même là-bas, ses habits étaient étranges !

Le reste du voyage se déroula assez vite, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé un sujet de conversation. Ils arrivèrent à Magnoria vers quatre heures de l'après midi, traversèrent la gare bondée et se rendirent à l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Pour le Gajeel et la Levy d'Edoras, c'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau. Même l'architecture ne ressemblait en rien à leur pays d'origine, et ils observaient tout avec des yeux étonnés. Le bâtiment de Fairy Tail était clairement différent qu'à Edoras, mis à part l'ambiance et les cris, qu'on entendait également du dehors. Au moins quelque chose qui sonnait familier à leurs oreilles. Sans plus de formalités, Earth-Gajil ouvrit la porte et invita tout le monde à entrer. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment différent, mis à part le fait qu'il y avait plus de monde, et que l'ambiance était même pire qu'à Edoras, selon Edo-Levy, puisque le journaliste ne venait que rarement à la guilde de la mécanicienne, n'étant pas membre. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la mécanicienne, elle ne s'extasia pas beaucoup sur l'architecture. Non, elle avait mieux à faire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une étincelle de sadisme y brilla lorsqu'elle vit Lucy, assise à une table, sans défense. Elle se demandait si la Lucy d'Edoras risquait de souffrir si elle blessait son double d'ici. Autant essayer…

Elle s'approcha doucement par derrière et lui tira si violemment les cheveux qu'elle tomba à la renverse avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. Grey, Erza, Natsu et Happy qui discutaient à coté sursautèrent et mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Il faut dire que personne ne s'attendait à ce que Levy frappe sa meilleure amie.

- Hey Levy ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Grogna Natsu qui s'était levé, suivit par les autres qui protestaient.

La mécanicienne ne leur répondit pas, attrapa une bouteille en verre qui trainait sur la table et l'aurait fracassée sur la tête de la blonde si Earth-Gajil ne l'avait pas brusquement arrêtée. Ce n'est pas qu'il tenait à aider la Bunny-Girl, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas que cette sauvageonne saccage tout sous les traits de sa Crevette. Il la fit lâcher la mage des constellationniste et la plaqua au sol. Mais aussitôt Erza arriva derrière et l'attrapa à son tour.

- Gajil ! Tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à Levy ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Natsu se jeta au même moment sur Earth-Levy pour venger le fait qu'elle ai tenté de frapper Lucy. Edo-Gajeel s'interposa en bon chevalier, et bien malgré lui, se retrouva contre le Dragon Slayer de feu.

- Toi la boite de conserve, dégage ! C'est avec Levy que je veux parler ! Grogna le mage aux cheveux roses.

- Je suis vraiment navré mais je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle n'a rien fait, tenta de raisonner le pauvre journaliste qui avait les jambes qui tremblaient.

- Levy, je sais que tu aimes Gajil mais tu n'aurais pas du prendre exemple sur lui à ce point ! Continua Mirajane.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla la mage des mots. Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Et qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Sales bâtards, lâchez moi, je vais défoncer cette blondasse ! Vociférait la mécanicienne.

- Levy, pourquoi tu m'as frappée, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, ça va pas non ? ! Se lamenta Lucy.

- ÇA SUFFIT, SILENCE ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE RAFFUT, VOUS ÊTES PIRES QUE QUAND VOUS VOUS BATTEZ ! S'interposa Makarov qui avait doublé de volume pour arrêter les mages.

Presque aussitôt, tous se mirent en rang, et les membres de Fairy Tail purent constater une anomalie.

- C'est normal qu'il y ait deux Gajil et deux Levy ? S'étonna Grey qui regardait sa boisson comme si elle était coupable.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, faisant rougir Edo-Gajeel et Earth-Levy, tandis que les deux autres croisaient les bras et toisaient les mages.

- Bon… Soupira le vieux maître qui se massa les tempes en rétrécissant. Expliquez-moi un peu ce que ça veut dire.

- Nos doubles d'Edoras se sont malencontreusement retrouvés ici. Nous les avons croisés lors de notre mission, et nous avons décidé de les ramener à Fairy Tail pour les aider à rentrer chez eux. Je n'ai pas agressé Lucy, c'était, mon double, se défendit la mage aux cheveux bleus.

Aussitôt tout le monde se tourna vers la fautive, et Earth-Levy se planta justement devant elle.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Cria-t-elle à son double. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'attaquer Lucy, elle ne t'as rien fait !

- Ta gueule la minable ! Répliqua l'autre sur le même ton. Je hais Lucy et c'est réciproque, j'ai pas envie de voir sa tête de salope, même à Earthland !

- Wow y'a une sacrée différence entre les deux ! Nota Natsu qui tenait à présent Lucy dans ses bras.

Evidemment, les mages qui avaient combattu à Edoras se souvenaient d'elle, mais ne s'attendaient pas à la voir ici, à Earthland, tout comme Earth-Levy.

- Elle est aussi terrifiante que la Lucy d'Edoras, aye ! Déclara soudain Happy.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Panther Lily, à la fois plus et moins surpris que les autres.

- Nan mais je rêve... Panther Lily ? Depuis quand t'es devenu un p'tit chaton ? Connard de commandant de division, t'es bien baisé là ! Se moqua Edo-Levy.

Elle faillit lui donner un coup de pied, mais il esquiva en se jetant plus loin, et Earth-Gajil s'interposa, furieux qu'elle ai ne serait-ce qu'osé faire un geste violent vers SON chat. Vraiment, il détestait cette fille. Il grogna et lui jeta un regard noir.

Ignorant son double qui la foudroyait du regard, la mécanicienne se retourna vers le Dragon Slayer, prête à se battre. Mais c'était sans compter sur Edo-Gajeel qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir cette fois. Il se planta entre elle et le mage d'acier, le même éclair de colère que celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés brillant dans ses yeux.

- Arrête tes enfantillages, Levy ! La Lucy d'ici n'est pas celle d'Edoras, tu n'avais pas à la frapper ! Montre un minimum de respect tout de même, sans Fairy Tail nous ne pourront pas rentrer chez nous, alors cesse de te disputer avec tout le monde ! Ordonna-t-il, furieux.

Lui qui pour l'instant était resté discret dans son coin venait de faire parler de lui. Evidemment, Gajil avait parlé de son double en long et en large, et s'en était longuement vanté. Les mages le connaissaient limite mieux qu'Edo-Levy, bien que seuls Grey et Erza l'aient vraiment rencontré.

La mécanicienne était suffoquée de voir que Gajeel avait osé lui répondre. Et énervée aussi, parce que jamais personne ne lui avait fait de pareilles remontrances en public. Elle serra les poings, et avec toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle frappa le pauvre journaliste en plein dans le nez. Immédiatement Earth-Gajil le rattrapa, mais avant que quiconque puisse arrêter la fautive, elle avait passé la porte et disparu rageusement dans la rue en hurlant des insultes.

La mage aux cheveux bleus se prit la tête entre les mains, étonnamment fatiguée. Vraiment, son double était une catastrophe. Elle espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien si on la laissait seule dans Magnoria, mais n'avait pas non plus envie de lui courir après.

- Si cette connasse refout les pieds ici, j'te jure que je lui éclate la tronche ! Menaça le mage d'acier qui soutenait son ami, complètement déboussolé après s'être fait frapper.

Il saignait du nez et était tout étourdi. Décidant d'oublier son double, la mage des mots arriva pour l'aider et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta avec joie. Puis il s'excusa platement de l'attitude de la mécanicienne en s'asseyant sur un banc. Les mages prirent un air condescendant lorsqu'ils l'entendirent s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ils s'assirent à ses cotés et Mirajane lui apporta une bonne grosse tasse de café. Il resta ainsi toute la journée à Fairy Tail, à raconter comment il était arrivé là, comment était la vie à Edoras, et répondant aux questions de tous à propos de leurs doubles. Elfman n'avait pas très bien prit le fait qu'il soit un faiblard, au contraire de Jett et Droy, qui eux, voyaient un espoir de devenir meilleur. Il déclencha d'ailleurs une bataille générale en disant que le Natsu et le Grey d'Earthland s'entendaient à merveille et étaient "dominés" par Lucy.

Il s'était alors caché sous une table avec Earth-Levy et Panther Lily. Ce dernier en profita pour demander comment les choses se passaient en haut, et fut rassuré de savoir que Mystogan avait mit en place un régime stable. Même si Faust l'inquiétait également. Le journaliste et l'ancien commandant ne pouvaient qu'espérer que la situation ne se soit pas détériorée durant tout le temps où ils seraient ici. Lorsque les choses se tassèrent, le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez et colorait le ciel. Mirajane arriva avec de quoi manger et tous se firent un festin de roi. Edo-Levy n'était toujours pas revenue d'ailleurs, le journaliste commençait à s'inquiéter. Les mages finirent par le convaincre qu'au vu de son caractère, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, et il se résigna à ne pas la chercher dans toute la ville. Surtout qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute même pas remercié par la suite.

Il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures lorsque Gajil, son double et Levy quittèrent l'auberge, dont l'ambiance ne baissait pas d'un pouce. Le Dragon Slayer avait cordialement invité son "autre lui" à dormir chez lui pendant qu'il était coincé à Earthland. Dès demain, tout le monde se mettrait à chercher un moyen de retourner à Edoras. Edo-Gajeel avait d'ailleurs vivement remercié tout le monde pour leur soutien, ça l'avait profondément touché. Finalement, malgré les quelques mésaventures qu'il avait du endurer, ce monde n'était pas si mal. Les deux garçons souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à la mage aux cheveux bleus qui fit de même, puis ils partirent en direction de la maison du mage d'acier.

- Dis, on ne devrait pas voir où est Edo- Levy ? Ça m'inquiète tout de même de ne pas l'avoir vue, demanda timidement le journaliste, de peur d'embêter son double avec ça.

- T'inquiète, elle à du chercher un hôtel, enfin vu son caractère faudrait déjà qu'il y en ai un qui accepte de l'héberger, grogna le Dragon Slayer, les mains dans les poches.

- Mais elle n'a pas d'argent pour payer l'hôtel…

- Elle l'aura piqué à quelqu'un. Allez, t'en fais pas, j'suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Le journaliste ne pouvait que faire confiance à son double, il ne savait pas où chercher la mécanicienne en plus. Mais il était comme ça, il était obligé de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Les deux garçons arrivèrent peu après à la maison du Dragon Slayer, et fatigués, ils décidèrent de se coucher directement. Gajil offrit gentiment sa chambre d'ami à son double et vérifia qu'il ne manquait de rien comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant, puis il alla se coucher à son tour.

Sachant qu'il ne dormirai pas tout de suite, Edo-Gajeel prit un livre que Earth-Levy lui avait prêté pour le feuilleter, et ainsi ne plus penser à la mécanicienne qui hantait ses pensées. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle revint dans sa tête un peu moins d'une heure après. D'ailleurs, elle était là en chair et en os même, et balançait des cailloux à coté de la fenêtre pour attirer son attention. Le journaliste se leva après quelques secondes et vint ouvrir ladite fenêtre, pour se faire aussitôt saluer par un:

- C'pas trop tôt ! Laisse-moi entrer le mouton !

Gajeel soupira, lassé. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, accoudé au rebord, puis observa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui la regardaient en retour, les bras croisés.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser rentrer vu la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec ceux qui vont nous aider ?

- Oh ça va hein ! Lâche-moi avec ça, je fais c'que j'veux ! Il fait froid dehors, laisse moi rentrer, fait pas le con !

- Earth-Gajil ne t'apprécie pas trop, je doute qu'il accepte que je te laisse rentrer chez lui. D'ailleurs si tu continues à crier tu vas le réveiller.

- Mais j'me fiche de lui ! Allez s'il te plait ! Sois sympa !

Elle détestait devoir plier et mendier ainsi, et ça s'entendait au son de sa voix. Elle sautillait presque sur place et l'observait d'un œil noir. Mais le journaliste ne se laisserai pas faire facilement cette fois.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être sympa alors que tu m'as frappé ? Vraiment Levy, je t'aime bien mais par moments je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Sérieux t'es lourd Gajeel ! C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Et qu'est ce qui te prends de dire ça, c'est ton idiot de double qui t'as mit ça dans le crâne ? Allez, s'il te plait !

… Il était définitivement trop bon. Et espérait que la bleutée comprendrait ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer. Poussant un autre long soupir, il sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa les clés de la maison que Earth-Gajil avait posé sur un meuble. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et faillit se la prendre en plein sur son nez qui avait déjà trop souffert lorsque la mécanicienne voulut entrer.

- Ne fait pas de bruit ! Chuchota le jeune homme, l'air courroucé.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit dédaigneusement Levy.

Et là, elle fit une chose incroyablement culottée. Gajeel regrettait déjà de l'avoir fait rentrer. Elle entra dans la chambre d'ami, fit valser toutes les affaires du journaliste, plus un coussin, et s'enferma à l'intérieur avec un "bonne nuit" suivi d'un sourire angélique. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta planté au beau milieu de la pièce, puis secoua violemment la tête. Résigné, il se coucha sur le canapé, il restait galant après tout, il n'allait pas la faire sortir de la chambre, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. Il espérait juste que son double ne ferait pas une scène le lendemain...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: Quand la jalousie s'en mêle

**Note de l'auteur**: Haha, il est enfin là ! Pfouuu celui là aussi m'aura pris du temps, c'est vraiment dur de faire cohabiter les deux Gajil et Levy, j'ai été un peu ambitieuse sur ce coup là =P C'est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre où on les vois, ma fic sera bientôt finie d'ailleurs ._. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bande de pervers ! D'ailleurs, je vous préviens maintenant, même si vous ne comprendrez que plus tard pourquoi je dis ça: Non, je n'écrirai pas de Yaoi entre Gajil et Edo-Gajeel, ne me le demandez même pas ! _ C'est tout simplement au dessus de mes forces ^^' Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>La première chose à laquelle Gajil pensa en se levant le lendemain matin fut: "Putain d'oiseaux". Tous les matins, ils piaillaient au dessus de sa fenêtre et il se faisait réveiller. En plus Panther Lily n'avait pas envie de les chasser. Evidemment, il pouvait le faire aussi, mais ils revenaient à chaque fois. Encore vaguement endormi, le Dragon Slayer s'assit sur son lit, lit le mot que son vilain chat lui avait laissé, disant qu'il était parti à la guilde, et se leva. Heureusement pour lui, il était déjà plus de huit heures du matin. Vu le caractère de ces oiseaux, ils auraient pu le réveiller plus tôt.<p>

Il s'habilla machinalement, mit des pantoufles, et sortit de sa chambre en baillant et en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Au moment où il arriva dans le salon, le ventre du Dragon Slayer grogna bruyamment et il décida d'aller réveiller son homologue d'Edoras qui dormait encore dans sa chambre d'ami, histoire de partager son petit déjeuner avec lui. Enfin, d'abord, il allait acheter de quoi manger à la boulangerie la plus proche, c'était la moindre des choses, et il tenait absolument à ce que son double soit heureux et comblé.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il déposa ses emplettes sur la table de la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers la chambre avec un grand sourire. Sauf qu'il eut une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Gajil était rarement de bonne humeur le matin, et pourtant c'était le cas aujourd'hui, après tout il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Du moins, pas encore. C'est donc avec une joie peu commune qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'ami, tout en chatonnant:

- Allez debout, c'est l'heure du p'tit dèj' !

Cependant, ce ne fut pas la voix masculine à laquelle il s'attendait qui lui répondit, non, celle là était féminine et beaucoup moins polie.

- Sale voyeur ! Sort immédiatement de cette putain de chambre ! S'époumona Edo-Levy.

Si ses mains n'avaient pas brusquement attrapé la couverture sur le lit au moment où Gajil était entré, elle en aurait profité pour lui jeter quelque chose à la figure. Parce que oui, le Dragon Slayer avait ouvert la porte alors qu'elle était en train de s'habiller. Il n'avait quasiment rien vu, trop surpris, mais s'en était déjà trop. Maintenant la porte étroitement close, énervé comme jamais après avoir découvert cette jeune fille qu'il haïssait à la place de son double adoré, il se mit à hurler à son tour.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fous là ? Chez moi en plus ! Où est Edo-Gajeel ?

- Dans ton putain de cul ! Répliqua la bleutée derrière la porte.

Il allait la tuer. Peu importe comment, mais il allait la tuer. Il avait serré la poignée de la porte si fort qu'elle s'était déformée, et portait encore la trace de ses doigts. Sous le coup de la colère, ses écailles d'acier recouvrirent son corps et un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa bouche. Il prit soin d'articuler chaque mot de sa phrase, à chaque fois en y insufflant un tel degré de menace que même le pire des psychopathes en aurait tremblé.

- Sort immédiatement de cette chambre.

Seules des insultes lui répondirent, et il fit de même, hurlant tout les jurons qu'il connaissait au travers de la porte, braillant tellement fort que même à deux maisons plus loin on l'entendrait. Autant dire que ce raffut réveilla bien vite Edo-Gajeel, couché sur le canapé. Il se redressa avec un gémissement et se frotta les yeux, encore endormi et engourdi après avoir dormi sur quelque chose d'aussi peu confortable. Aussitôt le Dragon Slayer se tourna vers lui, mais toujours énervé, il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laissé rentrer toi, hein ? Sérieux mais arrête de faire tout ce qu'elle te dit, t'es pas son chien ! Laisse la crever dehors ! Regarde où t'as dormi à cause d'elle !

Le journaliste fit un bond et tomba au sol en entendant tout ces cris qui lui étaient destinés. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Et encore heureux que son double ai baissé d'un ton, il sentait que si les décibels montaient encore, il aurait mal au crâne.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, excuse moi, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dehors, elle n'y connaît rien, elle se serait perdue, ou aurait pu être enlevée, gémit-t-il en regardant le sol.

- Arrête de lui chercher des excuses putain ! T'en as pas marre qu'elle te commande tout le temps ? Va la voir, et dit lui clairement que t'en as marre de son comportement, allez ! Ordonna Earth-Gaji, qui avait bien l'intention de montrer à son double comment ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

- S-si, c'est vrai que… je commence à en avoir assez, mais c'est une fille, je ne peux pas lui crier dessus comme ça.

- Si tu peux, et tu vas le faire, allez !

Sur ces mots, le mage d'acier furieux poussa son double vers la porte, lui intimant l'ordre d'ouvrir et d'aller donner une bonne correction à cette gamine. Heureusement pour le pauvre homme qui trouvait les réveils bien rudes à Earthland, ce fut Edo-Levy qui lui ouvrit, plissant les yeux lorsqu'elle tomba pile en face de lui.

- Quoi, t'as un problème le mouton ?

Earth-Gajil partit se chercher un bout d'acier pour manger. C'était défoulant de mâcher, il le savait. Puis il revint dans le salon et s'adossa au mur, bras croisés, regardant la scène d'un air mauvais.

- O-oui, c-c'est toi mon problème, Levy ! Commença timidement le journaliste qui commençait à s'énerver aussi. J'en ai assez que tu te comportes mal avec tout le monde, j'ai honte de te voir ainsi ! Vraiment, il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je suis quelqu'un de facilement manipulable, ce n'est pas parce que je respecte un tant soit peu les femmes que tu te dois de me rabaisser en retour ! Arrête !

C'était une grande première pour tous les trois, oui, c'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton ainsi. Il se sentait à la fois libéré d'un poids, mais aussi tendu par la colère, et serrait les dents en foudroyant la bleutée du regard. Il avait beau être quelqu'un de très patient, il avait également ses limites. Et elles venaient d'être atteintes.

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Ça va pas dans ta p'tite tête ? Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur des crétins pareils ? T'sais quoi, j'me casse, je vais remonter à Edoras toute seule, et toi, tu vas t'faire foutre ! Ça t'apprendra à me parler sur ce ton ! En plus, vu que t'es tellement content ici, t'as qu'à y rester, ça me fera des vacances tiens !

Edo-Gajeel vira soudain au carmin. On s'attendait presque à ce que son chapeau quitte soudain sa tête, porté par de la fumée, tellement il bouillonnait de colère. D'ailleurs, il fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite s'il n'avait pas tant été hors de lui. Les paroles de la mécanicienne venaient de le blesser à un tel point qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Alors il leva le bras, et il la gifla.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'une ingrate ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer vers la porte d'entrée, de l'ouvrir et de la claquer violemment.

Le Dragon Slayer ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la tête déconfite de la jeune fille, mais il n'avait pas prévu que son double s'en aille comme ça. Il n'avait même pas prit le petit déjeuner ! Ce n'était pas très grave non plus, il n'irait pas bien loin, et ils pourraient discuter tous les deux. En tout cas, Earth-Gajil était fier de son autre lui tout d'un coup. Avec un sourire victorieux, il balança les clés de la maison aux pieds de la bleutée et sortit à son tour.

- Ferme la porte et fout la clé sous le tapis quand tu te casses, sinon j'te jure que j't'étripe, ordonna-t-il en refermant la porte à son tour.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Edo-Levy était tellement choquée qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Debout au milieu de la pièce, elle se tenait la joue et fixait la porte, l'air hagard. Tout le coté droit de son visage la brulait, et ses yeux aussi d'ailleurs. Gajeel avait osé la frapper ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Se faire remettre à sa place par ce minable même pas capable de se défendre lui-même, lui avait justement rappelé quelle était sa place. Oui, elle avait vraiment été odieuse. Elle l'avait méritée, cette gifle. Mais venant de lui, c'est comme s'il l'avait poignardée en plein cœur. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait tout gâché, tout réduit à néant avec lui. Elle aurait aimé être gentille, mais elle n'y arrivait pas ici, elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour se permettre le moindre relâchement. Peut-être que si elle en parlait à son double, cela irait mieux… Elle ne savait pas, mais ça ne couterait rien d'essayer.

Réveillée en sursaut parce qu'on était venu toquer à sa porte, Earth-Levy s'était habillée en quatrième vitesse et s'était empressée d'aller ouvrir, pour tomber sur un Edo-Gajeel en pleine crise de nerfs. Au bord des larmes, il balbutiait et était complètement essoufflé.

- Edo-Gajeel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et où est ton double ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche, à la recherche dudit double, qui apparemment n'était pas là.

- Oh… Et bien… Il est resté à la maison, bredouilla le journaliste qui était tout rouge et tremblait.

- Tu es parti ? Devina la mage, toujours aussi surprise. Viens, tu vas me raconter ça à l'intérieur.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille, accompagnée par un sourire rassurant, et elle le fit entrer chez elle avant de refermer la porte. Elle le fit s'assoir sur le canapé, puis lui apporta un café en espérant le calmer. Le pauvre avait des spasmes et bégayait, apparemment il s'était choqué lui-même. Lorsque Levy lui demanda ce qui était arrivé, il raconta tout d'une seule traite, menaçant de fondre en larmes à tout moment. Lentement et avec douceur, la mage des mots l'étreignit en lui tapotant le dos.

- Donc tu regrettes d'avoir giflé mon double ? Interrogea-t-elle timidement.

- Je l'ignore… Elle l'a mérité, je n'accepte pas qu'on me parle ainsi alors que j'essaye de joindre les deux bouts. Mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une femme, et je me sens mal à cause de cela.

La tête cachée dans le cou de la jeune fille, il n'osait même plus la regarder tant il avait honte. Il revoyait le regard de la mécanicienne et son visage à travers celui de son amie.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est allée trop loin. Mais si vraiment tu tiens à t'excuser, fais-le après elle, il faut qu'elle comprenne ses erreurs, et apparemment il n'y a que de cette manière que ça marche.

Le journaliste hocha simplement la tête, tentant de calmer ses émotions malgré la colère qui bouillonnait encore en lui. Puis soudainement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser apparaitre Earth-Gajil dans l'encadrure.

- Hey Crevette, t'aurais pas vu mon double ? Demanda-t-il sans même se préoccuper de ne pas avoir frappé.

Il s'immobilisa ensuite au beau milieu de la pièce et se raidit lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Ils lui faisaient quoi là, exactement ?

- Gajil ! La porte, enfin ! Protesta Earth-Levy qui avait rougi.

Edo-Gajeel releva la tête et comprit qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui quand il vit son double planté devant eux, le regard assombri pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Il lâcha précautionneusement la mage aux cheveux bleus, puis sauta au cou du Dragon Slayer, se confondant en excuses pour être parti si vite de chez lui, sans même lui avoir dit bonjour.

Le mage d'acier serra virilement son homologue d'Edoras, avant de laisser échapper que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, d'une voix froide. Il ne quittait pas Levy des yeux, la mâchoire serrée, l'air mécontent. La jeune fille lui rendit un regard inquisiteur, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, mais elle ne posa pas d'autres questions, surtout qu'il avait fini par se détourner. Ouf ! Enfin il avait cessé de regarder la mage comme s'il voulait lui crier dessus, elle avait commencé à se sentir coupable, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Dis, est-ce qu'Edo-Levy était en colère ? Demanda timidement le journaliste.

- J'crois pas qu'elle soit fâchée, elle est juste restée plantée comme une gourde dans le salon, grogna Earth-Gajil en retour, lâchant son ami.

Un silence gêné s'installa, il était clair que tout le monde espérait que la mécanicienne ne fasse pas de bêtises, car elle en serait capable. Earth-Levy se leva alors, et s'approcha des deux garçons. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, tous les deux en enfonçant leurs mains dans leurs poches. De vrais doubles, ils avaient les mêmes manies.

- Je pense que je vais passer une bonne partie de la journée avec Edo-Gajeel, tu devrais aller à la guilde chercher des moyens pour qu'il retourne à Edoras, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa la mage des mots, avec un petit sourire innocent.

Et voila, à nouveau le Dragon Slayer la foudroya du regard, et elle se tassa sur elle-même, mal à l'aise, s'attendant déjà à ce qu'il dise non. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Surtout que Gajil avait prévu d'endurcir un peu son double aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, il accepta. Hochant la tête, il se retourna et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers Fairy Tail, sans même refermer la porte, maussade.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout cela, je ne veux vraiment pas te déranger, dit Edo-Gajeel qui paraissait gêné tout d'un coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, ça me fait même plaisir d'être avec toi. Et puis, j'ai des choses à te montrer aussi.

Etant donné que la mage venait de se lever et que le journaliste n'avait pas encore mangé, tous les deux prirent un petit déjeuner tranquillement. Puis ils sortirent, et Levy prit la main du jeune homme pour l'entrainer dans les rues pleines de monde, malgré le froid d'Automne. Tout cela, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

En entrant dans le grand bâtiment rempli de livres, à l'atmosphère poussiéreuse et à l'odeur de vieux papier, Edo-Gajeel faillit verser une larme d'émotion. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus émit un petit rire, puis elle chercha des livres en rapport avec des moyens magiques capables d'atteindre des endroits éloignés. Le journaliste fit de même, et en profita pour prendre une demi-douzaine d'autres livres. Il voulait absolument en savoir plus sur Earthland, et était bien décidé à lire le plus possible aujourd'hui. Voyant cela, Levy fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une étrange paire de lunettes rogues.

- Si tu veux lire tout ça, tu auras besoin de ces lunettes, déclara-t-elle en les lui tendant.

- Ah ? Elles ont quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda le jeune homme, intrigué.

- Ce sont des lunettes de vent, elles sont magiques. Grâce à elles tu pourras lire bien plus vite, et finir des livres en quelques minutes.

- Vraiment, c'est incroyablement pratique, dis moi ! C'est dommage que nous n'en ayons pas à Edoras.

- Je te les donne si tu veux. Même s'il n'y a pas de magie à Edoras et qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas, tu auras au moins un souvenir de moi.

Ils rougirent tous les deux à cette remarque, et un silence gêné s'installa.

- C'est rare que quelqu'un m'offre quelque chose… Merci, c'est gentil, déclara soudainement Edo-Gajeel.

Il observait le bois verni de la table avec attention, mal à l'aise, mais heureux. Earth-Levy lui répondit par un sourire et s'assit à coté de lui. Toute la matinée, ils étudièrent, cherchant des informations dans les livres, et discutant de leurs vies dans leurs mondes respectifs. Le journaliste gagna même un peu d'argent lorsqu'il aida la bibliothécaire à ranger des piles de livres. Il s'empressa donc d'inviter la mage aux cheveux bleus au restaurant pour déjeuner, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils parlèrent surtout de livres, s'amusant à décrire ceux qu'ils avaient préféré, ou bien ceux qui leur avaient déplu, et rigolèrent énormément. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sortirent une heure plus tard, Levy pendue au bras de son ami, qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec leurs doubles respectifs qui attendaient dehors, ainsi que Panther Lily. Earth-Gajil frappait le sol du pied et paraissait furieux, tandis qu'Edo-Levy semblait bouder dans son coin et restait en retrait.

- Il y a un problème ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Earth-Levy qui avait brusquement lâché le bras du journaliste en voyant le regard du Dragon Slayer.

- C'est plus supportable, déclara ce dernier en pointant la mécanicienne du doigt. Faut que quelqu'un surveille cette furie, et ça s'ra déjà pas moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle à encore fait ?

- Elle à collé une baffe au vieux parce qu'il voulait regarder sous sa robe, et à assommé Jett et Droy.

Oui, à vrai dire, ce matin, une fois qu'Edo-Levy eut récupéré ses esprits, elle avait décidé d'aller à l'auberge de Fairy Tail, pensant que le journaliste y serait. Elle s'était changée et avait mis des habits que son double lui avait passés, ce qui avait porté à confusion, et fait que tout le monde l'avait gentiment saluée lorsqu'elle était arrivée, ignorant la supercherie. Le maître était assez remonté ce matin d'ailleurs, il avait sans doute un peu trop bu, et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille été devenue sa cible. Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué ce qu'il faisait, la mécanicienne s'était retournée, rouge de honte, et l'avait baffé en le traitant de pervers. Presque aussitôt, tout le monde avait écarquillé de grands yeux et Jett et Droy s'étaient précipités vers la bleutée, craignant qu'elle soit malade. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les attrape par le cou et ne leur cogne la tête ensemble, également en vociférant des insultes. Les pauvres garçons avaient du mal à se remettre de son "Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de fillettes, j'ai vraiment honte pour vous, je ne vous aurez pas cru aussi faibles, bande de minables !"

Après cela, les mages avaient bien vite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la Levy de d'habitude et Panther Lily l'avait fait sortir. Il avait failli se reprendre un coup de pied, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait reprit sa forme normale et imposante qu'Edo-Levy avait consenti à plier. Il avait retrouvé Earth-Gajil, et tous les trois étaient venus à la rencontre de leurs doubles qui mangeaient au restaurant. Fin de la petite histoire.

Sans se préoccuper d'autres détails inutiles, le mage d'acier attrapa le bras de son homologue d'Edoras, et l'entraina dans les rues, suivi de Panther Lily, sans aucun regard pour les deux jeunes filles. Le journaliste adressa un timide signe de la main aux deux Levy, puis suivit son double sans protester. Earth-Levy soupira longuement et ses épaules se voutèrent. Elle avait prévu de retourner à la bibliothèque avec son nouvel ami à la coupe afro, mais à cause de Gajil, ses plans étaient compromis.

- Dis-le tout d'suite si j'te fais chier, au lieu de soupirer, grogna Edo-Levy, les bras croisés.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua l'autre en relevant la tête. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire que tu pourrais apprécier.

- C'que tu veux. D'toute façon j'm'en fous.

Hésitante, la mage aux cheveux bleus attrapa le poignet de son homologue à elle, puis l'entraina jusque chez elle. La mécanicienne n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ni protesté. Même si elle avait encore fait du grabuge à la guilde, la claque qu'elle s'était prise l'avait vraiment calmée. Un fois arrivées, les deux filles s'installèrent dans le salon, et Edo-Levy jura en voyant tous les livres de son double. Agacée, elle s'était assise sur le canapé et avait commencé à trifouiller une drôle de petite machine de forme ronde, avec des câbles qui sortaient partout.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la mage des mots, intriguée.

- Un truc que j'ai inventé et que j'essaye de faire fonctionner. Si ça marche, on pourra p'tet empêcher ce connard de Faust de prendre la capitale d'Edoras d'assaut, éluda la mécanicienne, concentrée sur ses doigts.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais à ce point les machines. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça fonctionnera.

- En fait, j'aurais bien aimé créer une machine qui nous aurait renvoyé à Edoras, mais j'sais pas comment faire, avoua la bleutée avec dépit. J'aime pas Earthland, j'me sens seule, mal à l'aise, et tout le temps en danger parce que j'y connais rien, ça me stresse. J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi et pourtant j'y arrive pas ! M'énerve !

Earth-Levy vit son double essuyer rageusement ses yeux et renifler, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La pauvre était à bout de nerfs dès le début, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le montrer. Maintenant qu'elle était seule avec son double, et sans aucun garçon dans les parages, elle pouvait se permettre de craquer.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas à te sentir en danger, tu fais partie de la Fairy Tail d'Edoras, tout comme je fais partie de celle d'Earthland. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, on se battrait tous pour t'aider, c'est ça l'esprit d'une guilde.

La mage tapota doucement le dos de son double, espérant que des mots suffiraient à la calmer.

- Et puis j'sais que tout le monde me déteste. Même Gajeel m'en à collé une, cet enfoiré !

- S'il l'a fait, c'est tout simplement qu'il en a eu assez que tu te battes avec tout le monde. Il t'excuse à chaque fois pour ton comportement, et tâche de te supporter. Il fait d'immenses efforts pour ne pas gâcher votre amitié et se plier à toi, mais c'est à contrecœur qu'il le fait, car tu ne l'aides pas beaucoup. Il faut bien qu'il évacue aussi. Excuse-toi, et tu verras, il te pardonnera bien vite.

- Tss, tu crois que j'vais aller m'excuser auprès d'une tapette comme lui ?

- Oui, je le crois.

La mécanicienne ouvrit et referma la bouche, les yeux plissés. Voila qui mettait fin à la discussion, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue, légèrement vexée par ce que venait de dire son autre elle de Earthland. Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Earth-Levy avait cherché des livres parlant de mécanique dans sa grande collection, et avait même fait une démonstration de sa magie, sous le regard intrigué de l'autre jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Finalement, le soir venu, toutes les deux décidèrent d'un commun accord de retrouver les garçons. Edo-Levy tenterai de s'excuser auprès du journaliste, et Earth-Levy voulait savoir pourquoi le Dragon Slayer se comportait aussi étrangement avec elle depuis le début de la journée.

Elles sortirent de la maison de la mage et s'engagèrent dans les rues avec entrain. Finalement, elles s'entendaient bien toutes les deux, même si la mécanicienne avait encore du mal à accepter le caractère de son double, par moments. Après quelques minutes, les deux filles se stoppèrent devant la maison du Dragon Slayer, en entendant d'étranges bruits à l'intérieur. Comme si on bougeait des meubles. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient donc à l'intérieur ?

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent et collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte d'entrée, même si la mage aux cheveux bleus montra plus de réticence que son double d'Edoras. Puis, elles écoutèrent attentivement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

- Lily, tu te mets derrière mon double, et moi devant, d'accord ? Ordonna Earth-Gajil derrière la porte.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça, continua la voix d'Edo-Gajeel, qui semblait légèrement inquiète.

- T'en fais pas, on ira doucement pour pas te faire mal si c'est la première fois, le rassura Panther Lily.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient choquées. Earth-Levy était toute rouge et l'autre avait des yeux grands comme des assiettes.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là dedans ? S'exclama la mécanicienne en se relevant soudain, abasourdie.

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas tout de suite sauter aux conclusions, chuchota la mage dans une faible tentative pour se rassurer elle-même.

Est-ce que ça se faisait de… faire des choses avec son double ? Techniquement, c'était comme faire quelque chose avec soi-même… La mage aux cheveux bleus n'allait plus voir les deux garçons de la même manière après ça…

- Tu vas voir, j'vais les faire arrêter leur cirque là ! S'écria la mécanicienne, toute rouge soudain.

Si la baleine aux piercings osait influencer le journaliste et le transformer en pervers, ou bien s'il s'avisait de le choquer, ou de le traumatiser, il allait l'entendre ! Enervée, elle défonça rageusement la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied

- On a tout entendus, vous planquez pas, bande de pervers ! Cria-t-elle bruyamment.

Edo-Gajeel poussa un petit cri et les deux autres sursautèrent quasiment jusqu'au plafond.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là toutes les deux ? Voyez pas que j'apprend à mon autre moi à se battre ? Râla le Dragon Slayer.

Lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient tout faux, les deux jeunes filles se sentirent bien seules sur le pas de la porte. Mais évidemment, elles n'allaient pas expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles la mécanicienne avait explosé la porte. Même si, étant donné qu'elle avait crié : "bande de pervers", les suggestions quant à ce qu'elles avaient pensé étaient faisables et faciles à trouver.

- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de parler, vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, débuta timidement Earth-Levy qui admirait ses belles chaussures pour ne pas avoir à contempler les garçons.

Edo-Gajeel s'approcha timidement de sa congénère d'Edoras qui se contenta de lui adresser un bref regard pour l'instant, avant de croiser les bras.

- Je vais discuter avec Edo-Levy dehors, j'imagine, on va vous laisser, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait bien remarqué la tension qui s'installait entre ses deux amis, et n'aimait pas trop ça. Il préférait les laisser régler leurs problèmes tranquillement.

- T'es pas obligé, hein. Grogna Earth-Gajil, les bras croisés.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger. Et puis, Edo-Levy n'a nulle part où dormir, cela serait peut-être plus avisé de prendre un hôtel…

Le Dragon Slayer baissa les yeux et fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son double parte de chez lui, il aurait bien aimé qu'il reste. Ils auraient pu se mettre à deux sous une couverture, avec de la lumière, et discuter de trucs effrayants. Enfin, apparemment c'était raté. Il soupira et marmonna un "fait comme tu veux", avant de partir chercher de l'argent, pour au moins lui payer l'hôtel. Le journaliste le remercia chaleureusement et lui tapa virilement dans le dos, puis sortit, non sans avoir promis de revenir si la mécanicienne l'embêtait, sous l'œil noir de celle-ci.

Une fois dehors, la jeune fille s'autorisa finalement à regarder son ami, avec plus de réserve cette fois, tout de même. Les mains dans les poches, son air sérieux brillait toujours dans ses yeux, même s'il y avait de la prudence qui s'y mêlait. Il avait peur de se prendre une baffe aussi ? Edo-Levy aurait pu le faire, oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ses seuls alliés à Earthland.

- Tu sais, pour ce matin… J'suis désolée, grogna-t-elle en détournant la tête, le regard fuyant.

- Lorsqu'on présente des excuses à quelqu'un, on regarde la personne dans les yeux, c'est un minimum, répondit-il du tac au tac d'une voix douce malgré tout. Non, il n'allait pas la lâcher.

Avec un soupir, la mécanicienne reporta son regard sur lui et croisa le sien. Ses joues rosirent et elle se gifla intérieurement, même si sa main avait aussi envie de le faire réellement.

- J'ai été blessante depuis le début et il a fallu que tu m'colles une baffe pour que j'm'en rende compte. Donc excuse-moi de m'être comportée comme ça.

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas se détourner et affronter le regard du jeune homme, qui paraissait soudain immensément soulagé. Il afficha même un énorme sourire, qui eut le don de la faire rougir encore plus. Mais quoi, c'était simplement des excuses, il n'y avait pas de quoi être si heureux ! Pourtant il l'était, tellement d'ailleurs qu'il la prit dans ses bras avec un petit rire. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais en eut très envie et faillit le faire. A la place, elle préféra se transformer en piquet et attendre.

- Je te dois également des excuses. Je n'aurais pas du te frapper, ce n'était vraiment pas gentil de ma part non plus, et je le regrette, dit-il ensuite en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ça va. C'est oublié, tâcha-t-elle de répondre sans grogner. Bon, on y va, j'commence à me les geler dehors, et je suis fatiguée.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attrapa gentiment le bras de son amie, pour l'entrainer dans les rues jusqu'à l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur eux qu'un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce. Earth-Levy regardait toujours ses chaussures et le Dragon Slayer paraissait bien mécontent. D'ailleurs, il ne le paraissait pas, il l'était. Les bras croisés, il tapait du pied sur le sol, et grognait fréquemment. Et dire que la mage ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Panther Lily s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. Elle venait de perdre un soutien moral, dommage.<p>

- Bon, accouche, j'ai pas toute la soirée moi, gronda le mage en face d'elle.

- Tu es fâché avec moi ? Demanda la jeune fille avec hésitation.

- Non, tu crois ?

Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais elle adorait ses chaussures. Elle les avait trouvées en soldes il y a quelques jours, et depuis, elle ne les quittait plus. En plus, il y avait des semelles renforcées, ça la grandissait un peu. Même si elle avait juste envie de rapetisser ici…

- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as même pas une p'tite idée ?

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas et elle fut bien obligée de reculer contre le mur. Elle hocha la tête négativement, sentant se former une boule dans sa gorge et les larmes monter. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, tout du moins, rien qui aurait pu le blesser à ce point !

Avec un grognement sourd, Gajil frappa le mur derrière Levy de ses mains, si près du cou de la jeune fille qu'elle ne pouvait même plus tourner la tête et était forcée de le regarder. Ils se touchaient presque, elle pouvait sentir son souffle précipité et brulant de fureur sur sa peau. Ses yeux où brillait une colère noire la vrillaient intensément, lui faisant mal de l'intérieur. Ce manège dura pendant de nombreuses minutes, et finalement, il craqua.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à mon double, hein ? Se mit-il à crier, haineux. C'parce qu'il est poli et gentil que tu traînes plus avec lui qu'avec moi ? Ou parce qu'il à une coupe afro et qu'il est mieux habillé ? Qu'il chante mieux ? T'crois qu'j'ai pas vu ton p'tit manège ? Réponds !

- M-mais… Tu es jaloux, Gajil ! Constata soudainement la mage, à la fois ahurie et horrifiée.

Elle vit le Dragon Slayer écarquiller les yeux de surprise et serrer les dents. Elle venait de faire une grosse bourde apparemment.

- Jaloux d'mon double ? Jamais de la vie ! Tu délires complètement !

Furieux, il détourna la tête et le regard vers sa droite, pour ne plus avoir à regarder Levy. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il était jaloux de son double d'Edoras qu'il aimait tant. Au point de les avoir suivi et espionnés toute la matinée plutôt que d'aller à la guilde. Mais haïr son double lui semblait inconcevable, et pourtant, malgré lui, il était bel et bien jaloux et énervé qu'on lui ai prit sa Crevette.

- Tu sais Gajil… Si je discute avec ton double, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. De toute façon… C'est toi que… Je préfère, avoua la mage aux cheveux bleus en rugissant atrocement.

Et pourtant, sa colère ne descendait pas d'un cran. Levy se fit plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà, même si elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard assombri du mage d'acier. Timidement, elle posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Gajil se raidit encore plus, et ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant un millième de seconde, mais assez pour que la mage remarque un éclair bien différent de la colère y briller.

La main du Dragon Slayer quitta le mur, descendit et se posa sur le cou de la jeune fille qui tressaillit soudain à ce contact, serrant la veste de Gajil pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui malgré le peu d'espace. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement au début, mais ce contact sembla enflammer le mage aux cheveux noirs, qui pressa plus fort et avidement sa bouche contre celle de la mage. La tête penchée sur le coté, elle se laissait faire, répondant avec passion, et gémissant lorsqu'il la plaqua plus fort encore contre le mur dans son dos. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et tous les deux frissonnèrent lentement. Finalement, Gajil ne regrettait pas que son double soit sorti se chercher un hôtel, la nuit promettait d'être agitée.

C'est sûr cette pensée que les deux mages s'enfermèrent dans la chambre sans se lâcher, laissant le canapé à Panther Lily pour quand il reviendrai.

* * *

><p>(NDA: à Baella: Tu vois, moi mes lemons que je fais pas, ils finissent en traits ! Et pas en points ! C'est plus classe un trait ! *sort*)<p>

Edo-Gajeel et Edo-Levy avaient dit au revoir à leurs doubles respectifs et les avaient laissés seuls. Earth-Gajil leur avait donné l'adresse d'un bon hôtel, ainsi que l'argent pour le payer. Il se trouvait juste à coté de la cathédrale Kaldia, et ils arrivèrent rapidement, dans un silence morose. A l'intérieur, le journaliste se chargea de prendre une chambre pendant que son amie jouait avec les feuilles des plantes de l'accueil.

Le journaliste obtint une clé et appela timidement la mécanicienne qui cessa de faire du mal aux plantes pour le suivre, sans un mot. Ils prirent un ascenseur, suivirent un couloir et entrèrent dans leur chambre. Elle avait beau être petite et seulement composée d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, elle était très jolie et semblait confortable.

- 'Vais me changer, déclara Edo-Levy en poussant la porte de la salle d'eau.

Edo-Gajeel s'assit sur le bord du lit et sortit un des livres qu'Earth-Levy lui avait prêté pour bouquiner. La mécanicienne ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se coucha immédiatement dans le lit, non sans avoir chuchoté un faible "bonne nuit" à son ami. Puis elle s'endormit alors qu'il lisait encore.

Cependant, elle se réveilla durant la nuit parce qu'elle avait soif, et se redressa dans le lit, l'esprit encore brumeux. Elle alluma la lumière et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Gajeel ne dormait pas à coté d'elle comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle tituba vers la salle de bain en se demandant où il pouvait bien être, et entra pour se rafraichir. Mais au moment où elle atteignit le lavabo, elle sursauta et étouffa un cri en voyant l'homme qui occupait ses pensées, endormi dans la douche, la tête collée contre la vitre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Elle hésita à lui donner un coup de pied pour le réveiller, mais préféra aller chercher quelques coussins, bien trop nombreux sur son lit, ainsi qu'une couverture, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle maugréa entre ses dents et posa le coussin derrière la tête de Gajeel, avant de lui mettre la couverture dessus et de poser son chapeau à coté de lui. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se releva et sortit.

- Dors bien, tapette, dit-elle en entrebâillant la porte.

Puis elle retourna se coucher, regrettant tout de même qu'il ne soit pas venu dans le lit avec elle.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: retour à Edoras

Note de l'auteur: Mon Dieu, un mois pour sortir ce chapitre ! Un MOIS ! J'en reviens pas. Comment j'ai pu être aussi longue ? Faut dire qu'entre, les RPs, les commentaires, les forums et tout ça, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de gérer. Enfin, même quand je l'avais je faisais autre chose. Eh oui, je suis en période flemme. Heureusement, on entre dans la dernière phase de ma fanfic, et ça va être bien mouvementé par la suite. J'espère que je mettrai moins de temps à écrire les derniers chapitre, et encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Un gros merci à Baella qui est devenue ma bêta-lectrice pour les derniers chapitres xD

* * *

><p><span>L<span>orsqu'Edo-Levy se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'hôtel, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle se blottit dans ses couvertures quand elle sentit le vent froid d'automne passer par la porte ouverte. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, pourtant il le fallait bien. Edo-Gajeel et elle devaient absolument retrouver leurs doubles respectifs et enfin trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux.

Avec un soupir, la mécanicienne se leva et ferma la fenêtre. Elle s'habilla rapidement tout en jetant de brefs coups d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain ou son ami dormait. Une fois que sa brassière et sa mini-jupe furent en place, elle noua son bandeau noir dans ses cheveux et partit réveiller le journaliste. Sauf qu'il n'était même pas dans la salle de bain en fait. Restée plantée dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, la bleutée observait l'intérieur de la douche où le jeune homme avait dormi, s'attendant presque à le voir apparaitre comme par magie.

Mais après quelques secondes, elle se résigna et ferma sèchement la porte. Même les affaires de son ami n'étaient plus là, est ce qu'il était parti ? Mais où ? Et ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas prévenir.

- Putain quel enfoiré, il ose me laisser toute seule ! Ragea-t-elle.

Edo-Levy rangea furieusement ses propres affaires, puis sortit de la chambre en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte. Elle lança la clé au visage de l'hôtesse d'accueil en marmonnant des insultes, avant de s'élancer dans la rue. Peut-être qu'Edo-Gajeel se trouvait chez son double ? Elle l'espérait, n'ayant pas spécialement envie d'aller le voir si ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une pauvre fille inquiète auprès des deux mages d'Earthland, plutôt mourir !

* * *

><p>Earth-Levy émergeait lentement, réveillée par le bruit des oiseaux. Un grognement dans son dos lui indiqua qu'Earth-Gajil était bien là, lui aussi. Elle sourit et s'étira longuement en gémissant, plus heureuse et apaisée que jamais. Elle se retourna lentement vers le Dragon Slayer, qui lui était couché sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins. Avec un petit rire, elle se rapprocha de lui et se coucha dans son dos en murmurant son prénom. Après tout, il paraissait tellement dur et dense que la jeune fille ne devait pas peser bien lourd. Elle caressa ses épaules musclées puis glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.<p>

- Tu es si fatigué que ça ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou du mage d'acier, avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers elle.

- J'suis pas fatigué, je réfléchissais, c'tout, grogna-t-il en capturant les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- A propos d'hier soir ? Tu sais, je suis restée avec ton double parce que je voulais mieux le connaître, tu m'en as tant parlé. Ne sois pas jaloux de lui, je ne veux pas que votre amitié soit gâchée par ma faute.

Gajil fit la moue. Il s'était bien rendu à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Mais même s'il se sentait proche de son homologue d'Edoras, il ne pouvait ignorer leurs côtés opposés. Et il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de défauts, contrairement à Edo-Gajeel. Se calant plus profondément dans le lit, il passa lentement ses bras autour de la taille de Levy, caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

- Pourtant, tu as plus en commun avec lui qu'avec moi, marmonna-t-il.

La mage aux cheveux bleus leva les yeux au ciel puis donna une petite tape sur le front du Dragon Slayer.

- Ce que tu peux être borné. Je te préfère toi, avec ton côté fort et sauvage, plutôt que lui qui est serviable et cultivé. Déjà, tu es apparu avant dans ma vie et ensuite, je préfère apprendre à connaître quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi.

Elle sourit, espérant l'avoir convaincu, puis posa la tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu de parler de cela à vrai dire, mais elle était de trop bonne humeur pour laisser la jalousie idiote de son petit ami gâcher sa matinée. Rien n'aurait pu troubler la quiétude du moment, si ce n'est la porte d'entrée que les deux mages d'Earthland entendirent claquer violemment. Surpris, ils relevèrent la tête en même temps en percevant des pas précipités, puis sursautèrent lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Edo-Levy, essoufflée et décoiffée.

- Eh ! La baleine aux piercings ! Sort tes fesses du lit et vient m'aider ! Brailla-t-elle en faisant trembler les murs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant que son double d'Earthland était aussi dans le lit, sous la couverture et bien trop proche du Dragon Slayer. Et vu leurs habits qui trainaient un peu partout, l'hypothèse qu'ils avaient couché ensemble était clairement justifiée. La mécanicienne vira au pourpre et sa main se serra sur la clenche de la porte. Ses yeux furieux croisèrent ceux, à la fois surpris et choqués de la mage aux cheveux bleus, puis ceux d'Earth-Gajil qui lui était assez mécontent.

- D'abord, tu toques au lieu de défoncer la porte, râla le mage d'acier. Et ensuite, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais aider une chieuse comme toi.

Pour une fois, Edo-Levy décida d'oublier les histoires de cœur des deux mages. Après tout, elle avait mieux à faire maintenant.

- Edo-Gajeel a disparu ! J'sais pas où cet idiot est passé, il était plus à l'hôtel quand j'me suis levée. Et j'te signale que ton chat est pas là non plus.

- Lily a disparu aussi ? S'inquiéta soudainement Gajil.

- Tu es déjà allée voir à la guilde ? Demanda Earth-Levy.

- Non, alors habillez-vous et venez !

Sur ces mots, la mécanicienne quitta la chambre en claquant la porte et attendit dans le salon que ses deux amis se préparent. Oui, elle était inquiète, surtout qu'elle voyait mal Edo-Gajeel se défendre contre des mages en cas d'agression. Le Dragon Slayer sortit soudain de la chambre, l'air maussade, suivi de Levy, qui elle semblait gênée que son double d'Edoras l'ai surprise dans cette situation. Sans un mot, dans le silence pesant, ils atteignirent la guilde et entrèrent.

L'intérieur était déjà animé, puisque Natsu, Grey et Elfman se battaient dans un coin. Erza mangeait du gâteau avec Wendy à la table des filles et le maître lisait des magazines douteux sous le regard réprobateur de Mirajane, mais aucune trace d'Edo-Gajeel. Les mages s'éloignèrent précipitamment lorsqu'Edo-Levy traça vers Lucy, assise à table. Elle l'attrapa par le col et se mit à la secouer en ignorant les cris et les protestations qui avaient fusé.

- Je sais que les blondes sont connes d'habitude, mais je suis sûre que c'est TOI qui a fait disparaître l'autre mouton pour me faire chier. Dis-moi où tu le séquestres avant que je te fasse manger tes dents, grosse vache ! Hurlait-elle avec fureur.

Presque aussitôt, Gajil se jeta sur elle, suivi par Natsu et Grey, et même Loki était apparu. Ils la firent lâcher prise et le mage d'acier la cloua au mur. Quant à la blonde, elle s'était tout simplement évanouie, traumatisée par cette nouvelle attaque du double de sa meilleure amie. Earth-Levy s'excusa platement d'ailleurs, puis demanda plus calmement si quelqu'un avait vu le journaliste.

Seules des réponses négatives lui revinrent. Personne ne l'avait vu, il n'était pas venu à la guilde. Gajil le chercha en même temps que son chat dans toute la ville, essayant de retrouver leurs odeurs, mais il rentra bredouille. Edo-Levy passait ses nerfs et ses inquiétudes sur les mages, et ça en devenait insupportable. Earth-Levy, au contraire, essayait de les rassurer malgré sa propre inquiétude. Mais au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, l'énervement et le stress augmentait, si bien que la mécanicienne finit par craquer. Sans crier gare elle se mit une nouvelle fois à insulter tout le monde, criant que son ami l'avait abandonnée et était rentré à Edoras sans elle.

Ce sentiment oppressant l'étouffait, et malgré sa colère, elle ne parvenait pas à l'extérioriser assez pour se calmer. Elle sortit une nouvelle fois de la guilde en courant, de la même façon qu'hier, sans que personne n'ai le temps de la rassurer. Elle ne ressentait maintenant que le besoin de se vider l'esprit, et pour cela, elle devait courir, le plus loin possible. La tête baissée, elle passa la porte d'entrée et s'engagea dans la rue. Erreur fatale. Sans avoir pu le remarquer avant, elle fonça tête la première contre un certain journaliste aux cheveux noirs qui venait juste d'arriver. Les mages de Fairy Tail sursautèrent en entendant un grand bruit et se précipitèrent dehors. Edo-Gajeel avait terminé étendu sur le sol, et la mécanicienne était tombée sur les fesses et se massait à présent la tête.

- KAH ! z'avez pas idée de courir ainsi ! Cria soudain un petit chat blanc avec un chapeau de paille.

Happy et Sharuru qui étaient restés aux cotés de Natsu et Wendy, sursautèrent en reconnaissant les deux chats d'Edoras qui les avaient hébergés alors qu'ils avaient fui Extalia. Et ils étaient, entre autre, les parents du petit chat bleu. Même s'ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé.

- Marl ! Charlie ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Répondirent les deux petits chats en sautant sur leurs ainés.

- Oh, vous êtes là aussi ? S'exclama Marl en serrant son fils et Sharuru contre elle.

- KAH ! Z'avez pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Le câlin de l'étrange chat blanc et moustachu se fit plus maladroit, mais Charlie était comme ça, et le raffut qu'il faisait amusait tout le monde. Au moins, l'atmosphère était plus détendue. Détendue ? Oui, peut-être, jusqu'au moment où des cris et des insultes retentirent à coté des Exceeds réunis. Lorsqu'Edo-Levy prit enfin conscience qu'elle était rentrée dans son ami qu'elle pensait disparu, elle se releva rageusement, sa clé à molette à la main.

- Mais t'étais où ? Brailla-t-elle à s'en casser la voix en lui jetant son outil dessus.

Le pauvre homme qui venait juste de se relever fit un bon et se protégea la tête de ses mains. Même si ce fût la fenêtre de la maison derrière lui qui fut touchée, et pas lui.

- Je suis allé chercher les Exceeds avec Panther Lily, se défendit Edo-Gajeel. L'idée qu'ils pourraient peut-être nous aider à remonter à Edoras lui est apparue cette nuit, et il est venu me chercher. Mais je t'avais laissé un mot sur le lit pour te prévenir !

Un mot ? La mécanicienne n'avait rien vu pourtant… Enfin, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de chercher et l'avait immédiatement accusé à tord, c'est vrai…

- Donc tu nous as fait chier pour rien ? S'écria soudain Earth-Gajil, qui n'avait pas été ravi qu'elle le sorte du lit.

- Gajil, arrête, le reprit Earth-Levy en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Elle ne l'a tout simplement pas vu, ça arrive à tout le monde.

La jeune fille d'Edoras avait baissé la tête, contrite et rouge de honte. Elle s'était énervée pour des prunes et passait à présent pour une idiote aux yeux de tout le monde. Serrant les poings, elle se retint de pleurer du mieux qu'elle put. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait pourri la matinée à ces mages, ils lui en voulaient, c'était clair. Vraiment, il ne manquait plus que ça. Son sang battait à ses oreilles, si bien qu'elle n'entendait plus rien et fixait simplement le sol comme si elle voulait y créer un trou pour disparaitre dedans. Dans sa colère, elle ne fit que sentir des bras l'attraper fermement par la taille, et elle se retrouva plaquée contre quelque chose de chaud et qui sentait le papier. Edo-Gajeel. Elle releva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard où brillait une étincelle timide. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, mais elle ne le fit pas.

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Trop de preuves étaient contre elle, elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Autant éluder. Détournant la tête, elle fit la moue.

- A ton avis ?

Elle sentit le journaliste la serrer un peu plus fort, et par un geste instinctif elle fit de même, passant ses bras derrière son dos, secrètement soulagée de le revoir.

- Ça me touche, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais tu sais, je ne t'aurai jamais laissée tomber. Tu es mon amie, ça ne se fait pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis se séparèrent, vaguement gênés l'un l'autre. Et avec la sensation que leurs cœurs avaient fondu aussi, accessoirement.

- Bon, et si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclaircir un peu les idées… Hasarda Earth-Gajil, les bras croisés.

Panther Lily sauta agilement sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui s'empressa de le caresser. Oui il s'était inquiété pour son chat, et alors ? Prenant une grande inspiration et vérifiant que tout le monde l'écoutait, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se répéter, le petit chat noir se lança dans de brèves explications.

- Les ailes des Exceeds ont été crées pour pouvoir retourner à Edoras. Ils ne sont venus à Earthland que parce qu'Extalia a chuté, mais ils peuvent y retourner. La reine Chagotte m'avait indiqué le lieu dans lequel elle et les autres chats allaient s'installer. Lorsque j'y ai pensé, j'ai cherché ton double pour l'y emmener. Il aurait été plus à même d'exposer le problème à la reine que moi. Ainsi, Charlie et Marl se sont portés volontaires pour les aider à remonter chez eux.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria soudain Edo-Levy d'une voix joyeuse.

Des étoiles dansaient presque dans ses yeux. Enfin elle entrevoyait une nouvelle fois l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Et puis ça nous fait plaisir de vous aider, sourit Marl à coté d'elle.

Des exclamations optimistes fusèrent du groupe, les plus fortes provenant bien sûr de celui de Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Erza. La bonne humeur et le soulagement les gagnèrent. Edo-Gajeel s'excusa d'être parti sans les prévenir de vive voix, suivi avec réticence de son amie aux cheveux bleus, qui n'aimait pas rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Même si au fond d'elle, la compassion dont firent preuve les membres de Fairy Tail la touchèrent énormément. C'était si différent à Edoras, où tout le monde se moquait d'elle et où elle devait rembarrer tout le monde pour ne pas perdre son honneur.

Cependant, malgré le nouveau sentiment d'euphorie qui l'avait gagné, Edo-Levy ne ménageait pas son empressement. L'envie qu'elle avait de retourner à Edoras au plus vite crevait les yeux, et une bonne partie de la guilde, plus le journaliste et elle, ainsi que les Exceeds, prirent le train en direction de Shirotsume, la ville la plus proche de l'endroit où ils étaient tombés. Non sans avoir salué ceux qui restaient à Fairy Tail au passage une dernière fois.

De là, ils sortirent une carte pour retrouver l'étang dans lequel ils étaient tombé en arrivant, puis se mirent en route dans un silence morose, que seul brisait quelques bribes de conversations. Le groupe traversa la forêt dans laquelle les deux jeunes gens d'Edoras s'étaient fait "enlever", et ils eurent même la chance de tomber sur l'ours qui les avaient chassé de la grotte. Mais vu le nombre de mages présents, il avait préféré fuir. Earth-Gajil était déçu, ça l'aurait amusé de se battre contre un ours. Il aurait pu impressionner sa crevette. Il faisait froid et humide ce jour là, sans doute risquait-il de pleuvoir. Une journée déprimante pour dire adieux à ses amis…

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à destination et les soupirs communs se firent entendre de partout. Sauf venant de la mécanicienne. Elle sautait presque de joie, elle. Instinctivement, tous levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Vers ce monde qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, mais dont l'entrée se trouvait juste ici. Edoras était plus petit qu'Earthland. Evidemment, ils auraient pu partir directement de la guilde et chercher une fois dans les cieux. Mais rien ne garantissait que Charlie et Marl puissent tenir avec leur magie activée. Autant leur faciliter la tâche en réduisant la distance.

- Bon, j'crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller, lâcha le Dragon Slayer d'une voix bourrue.

Il passa une main rêche dans ses cheveux noirs, une étrange moue collée au visage. Non, il ne voulait pas que son double parte. Et ça se voyait en plus de se faire sentir. Mais il s'en foutait, pour une fois. Edo-Gajeel avait la même tête que lui lorsqu'il se retourna vers son homologue. Ils craquèrent presque en même temps et se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre pour s'étreindre virilement. Du moins, le plus virilement possible malgré leurs yeux humides.

- Prend soin de toi, mon moi d'Edoras, grogna Earth-Gajil, les yeux étroitement clos pour que personne ne puisse y voir sa tristesse.

- Toi de même, mon moi d'Earthland, lui répondit Edo-Gajeel en lui tapotant le dos. J'ai été content de te revoir.

Un faible sourire emprunt de maladresse s'afficha sur son visage et il tapota gentiment l'épaule du mage d'acier avec qui il avait tant partagé. Puis, il se tourna vers Earth-Levy qui le serra à son tour contre lui.

- Fais attention à toi, Edo-Gajeel. Et n'oublie pas de penser à moi quand tu liras avec mes lunettes, plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Veille sur mon double du mieux que tu le peux, Earth-Levy.

Sa phrase lui valut un regard à la fois courroucé et moqueur de la part de la mécanicienne, et le Dragon Slayer leva les siens vers le ciel. Il pensait le contraire, mais n'avait pas le cœur à rembarrer son double. Cependant le journaliste était trop occupé à passer dans les bras de tout le monde pour remarquer son air agacé. Marl et Charlie échangeaient quelques mots avec Happy et Sharuru, au bord de l'étang. Timidement, Edo-Gajeel se dirigea vers eux après avoir fait ses adieux à tout le monde, puis déclara:

- Nous sommes prêts à partir je pense.

- KAH ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous alliez pas tarder à me faire pleurer avec vos retrouvailles ! S'écria Charlie qui en fait pleurait déjà.

Edo-Levy était restée à l'écart, et n'avait rien dit à personne. Mais elle ne put ignorer la main qui se tendit vers elle.

- Sans rancune ? Râla Earth-Gajil, qui s'était discrètement approché d'elle, l'air indifférent même si ses paroles trahissaient bien ce qu'il ressentait, pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse.

Si sa nouvelle petite amie ne lui avait pas collé son coude dans le ventre, il n'aurait pas fait le premier pas. Ah les filles… La mécanicienne observa sa main tendue, puis les mages, puis le journaliste. Avec un soupir, elle la serra, essayant de lui faire le plus mal possible, tout comme il essaya aussi. Tous les deux arboraient un regard arrogant, mais pour une fois, aucun ne lança de pique à l'autre.

- Ouais. Sans rancune, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin provoquant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Earth-Levy, qu'elle contempla longuement, plongée dans l'indécision. Puis elle finit par craquer aussi et enlaça à son tour son double, lui administrant les mêmes recommandations que la mage lui donnait. Elle adressa un geste vague et timide aux autres membres de la Fairy Tail d'Earthland, qui le lui rendirent avec un sourire étincelant. Puis elle se plaça à coté de Marl qui l'attrapa et la souleva du sol grâce aux ailes qui lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers Edo-Gajeel qui était dans la même position et tenait son chapeau pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Le décollage alla lentement, le temps pour tout le monde de crier une nouvelle fois des encouragements et des mots d'espérance pour ceux qui venaient du monde qui leur était opposé. Les gestes de la main fusaient, jusqu'au moment ou les deux jeunes gens d'Edoras furent tellement haut que les silhouettes en bas leur apparaissaient comme des grains de sable colorés.

- KAH ! Toutes ces émotions, c'est plus pour moi, brailla le chat blanc qui fixait un point dans les nuages, comme si cela pouvait empêcher les autres de voir ses larmes.

- Allons Charlie, ne pleure pas pour ça, il faut penser positivement, le réconforta Marl avec un sourire gêné.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de gérer une mécanicienne qui se révélait avoir un gros problème de vertige et criait en battant des bras. Le journaliste lui attrapa la main avec un petit rire et lui intima de regarder au dessus pendant que les deux chats se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la couche nuageuse. La température devenait glaciale, et l'air qui entrait dans leurs poumons était comme figé. Ils passèrent à travers les nuages, et en ressortirent presque entièrement trempés. Avant de devoir ralentir brusquement après avoir manqué de se cogner à une énorme masse rocheuse.

- KAH ! On voit rien avec ce brouillard, un peu plus et on serait retombés !

Edo-Levy se retint de balancer une remarque au chat à propos de ses "KAH" incessants, mais se retint, trop heureuse de revoir enfin Edoras. Même si techniquement, ils étaient en dessous. Les deux chats volèrent le long de la paroi rocheuse, puis en suivirent la courbe pour remonter. Les nuages passés, ils débouchèrent au dessus de l'île principale, devant une grande plaine. C'était le début de l'après-midi, contrairement à Earthland où le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, paradoxalement. Les Exceeds les déposèrent enfin au sol, sur lequel la bleutée s'empressa de se coucher, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la terre ferme.

- Merci infiniment, sans vous nous n'aurions pas pu revenir, déclara Edo-Gajeel avec un large sourire.

- De rien, c'est normal. Et puis ça nous à fait plaisir de vous accompagner, même si Extalia n'est plus, revoir notre ancienne patrie nous rends heureux aussi, lui répondit Marl en lui tapotant la joue.

- KAH ! Tu parles ! Z'étiez lourds ! Se plaignit Charlie même s'il s'empressa de faire de même.

Ils se dirent adieu rapidement, puis les deux chats redescendirent vers Earthland sans perdre de temps, pour ne pas tomber en rade de magie. Le journaliste resta un long moment à regarder les nuages dans lesquels ils avaient disparu, déjà nostalgique. Edo-Levy ne dit rien sur le moment, et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule, sans toutefois le regarder. Tous les deux savaient ce que ça impliquait. Retourner à Earthland pour rester avec leurs doubles respectifs n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Même si Edo-Gajeel le souhaitait plus que tout parce que le Dragon Slayer avait été son seul confident, il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrai plus. Et pour cela, il valait mieux que la mécanicienne ne dise rien, même si étrangement, elle aurait souhaité lui souffler qu'elle était là, elle. Les minutes passèrent en silence, un silence morose, chargé de tristesse. Mais le journaliste ne pleurait pas, non. Fixant les nuages, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se décida enfin à demander faiblement:

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Lui savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire.

- On va arrêter Faust avant qu'il ne prenne d'assaut la capitale ! En trois jours, il n'a certainement pas eu le temps de stocker toute la magie nécessaire à l'offensive, on a encore une chance.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ça c'était un plan qui lui plaisait. Ils se repérèrent rapidement, et en déduisirent que le repaire de l'ancien roi devait se trouver à environ une demi-heure au Sud. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils partirent exécuter leurs plans.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: Combattre aujourd'hui pour vivre demain.

Note de l'auteur:  je suis gentille, je vous préviens... J'ai été sadique *.* TRÈS sadique *rigole comme une malade derrière son écran*. Et sinon, c'est le BAC bientôt. Bwah, j'ai pas envie, avec ma mère qui me stresse pour réviser, j'ai rarement le temps d'écrire. Mais j'y arrive quand même, parce que je vous aime ! (Même si, en lisant ce chapitre, vous vous ne m'aimerez sans doute plus :P)

* * *

><p>- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant, t'as une idée ?<p>

Couchés dans l'herbe, derrière un buisson large et touffu, et à l'ombre de grands arbres, Gajeel et Levy observaient avec attention le repaire de Faust, établi à environ cinq cent mètres d'eux. Autrement dit, il ne s'agissait que de la cabane et du poste de garde, là où se trouvait l'escalier menant au nouveau palais du roi. Même s'ils en étaient encore loin, l'adrénaline tendait les muscles et faisait battre plus rapidement le cœur des deux jeunes gens. La mécanicienne, qui était celle qui avait posté la question, jouait nerveusement avec sa clé à molette, fixant la petite maison au loin. Le journaliste, quant à lui, était en train de dessiner un plan des lieux à la va vite. Lui s'en souvenait, mais Levy n'était jamais venue ici, du moins pas consciemment, elle risquait de se perdre et de leur attirer des ennuis.

- Avant toute chose, il va falloir que je prévienne Mystogan, déclara-t-il après un long moment de silence. Une fois entrés, je me dirigerai vers la salle de communication et tenterai de passer un appel. Le palais de la capitale à gardé ses écrans pour les appels magiques, même s'ils ne servent plus à rien. Cela peut marcher si j'utilise la magie d'un seul coté, même si la connexion risque d'être difficile. Cependant, nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

- Mais il leur faudra du temps pour venir, non ?

- Je dirais une heure au grand maximum, s'ils sont rapides.

Levy fit la moue. C'était long. Tenir à deux, une heure dans la forteresse de Faust, et ce sans armes magiques pour se défendre équivalait au suicide. Mais c'est pour tout Edoras qu'ils le faisaient. Sinon la guerre éclaterai.

- Et moi ? J'fais quoi en attendant ? Demanda-t-elle en toute logique, puisqu'elle n'allait sans doute pas se tourner les pouces.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le plan qu'il venait de finir et elle le plia avant de le mettre dans sa brassière pour ne pas le perdre. Puis elle se fit attentive à nouveau.

- J'aimerais que tu ailles dans la salle de l'Anima, que tu l'inverses entièrement pour faire perdre toute la magie accumulée par Faust, puis que tu le détruises. Tu t'en sens capable ?

En voyant l'air sérieux que son ami arborait, plein d'une confiance absolue, la bleutée sourit. C'était dans ses cordes, évidemment qu'elle s'en sentait capable ! Démonter les machines, c'était son dada après tout, et elle s'empressa de le lui faire remarquer. Sans plus attendre, ils se levèrent et s'époussetèrent d'un même geste. Remettant son chapeau correctement sur sa tête Gajeel sortit des buissons et se dirigea vers la petite maison, malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Levy lui retint alors le bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Le mouton… Commença-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Il tiqua à l'entente de son surnom mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Oui, Levy ?

Sa main refusant de lâcher celle du jeune homme, elle s'approcha, se colla lentement à lui et frôla sa joue de ses lèvres. Il se raidit, rosit et frissonna à ce contact, plus étonné que jamais. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

- Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait.

Le journaliste pouffa, gêné, puis tapota les épaules de son amie avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant cette fois.

- Toi de même, Levy.

- Allez, fini la parlotte et les violons, baston maintenant ! Se reprit-t-elle de façon plus sérieuse, un air agacé sur le visage, comme pour dire que c'était de la faute du jeune homme.

Il hocha simplement la tête puis ils se dirigèrent de concert vers le poste de garde, plus décidés que jamais. Comme ils avaient convenus dans leur plan, Levy se chargerai des gardes à l'intérieur, le plus rapidement possible. Arrivés devant la porte sans même s'être fait remarquer, Gajeel toqua poliment, la mécanicienne préparant déjà sa clé à molette, en position d'attaque. Un bruit de chaise raclant le sol, signifiant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul garde à l'intérieur, se fit entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Qui va là ? Interrogea abruptement le garde.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un coup de clé dans le nez, puis une frappe du plat de la main dans le cou. Il tomba évanoui, raide sur le sol, la face ensanglantée. Sur un simple mot, Gajeel l'attrapa et le traîna à l'intérieur tandis que la mécanicienne refermait la porte derrière elle. Ils étaient entrés, ils ne sentaient plus leur corps et avaient l'impression que leurs genoux allaient les lâcher à tout instant, mais peu importait. La jeune fille attacha et bâillonna le garde avec ce qu'elle trouva et l'enferma dans un placard contenant des armes, préalablement enlevées par son partenaire. Une fois enfermé dedans, elle pensa à une chose et fouilla dans l'endroit secret où elle mettait habituellement son outil/arme, que Gajeel n'avait jamais trouvé. Elle en sortit alors une petite boule en métal, celle là même qu'elle avait trafiqué à Earthland, et la fourra dans les mains du journaliste.

- Tiens, c't'une bombe, t'en auras p'tet besoin, précisa-t-elle en désignant un petit bouton gris qui dépassait comme étant le détonateur.

Surpris, il la fixa longuement, demandant si ça ne serait pas mieux qu'elle la garde. Jusqu'au moment où elle lui donna en prime une épée magique en lui rétorquant que la femme ici, c'était lui. Légèrement inquiet quant au fait de tenir deux armes, Gajeel ne rétorqua cependant pas, et tâcha d'ouvrir la trappe menant à l'escalier, lui-même conduisant au bâtiment caché dans la falaise. Ils descendirent rapidement et sans bruit, si bien que seules leurs respirations précipitées résonnaient contre les murs. A la fin du couloir, ils entrebâillèrent simplement la porte, passant une tête timide à l'extérieur pour vérifier que la voie était libre. La peur de se faire prendre les taraudait, et le stress mettait leurs sens en alerte. Ce n'était pas plus mal, dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait en avoir de bons.

A pas de loups, ils s'engagèrent dans le premier couloir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible malgré le sol constitué de marbre. Heureusement que Faust avait fait ériger des statues de lui tous les deux mètres, ils pouvaient se cacher derrière si un garde passait par là. En parlant de gardes, ils avaient d'ailleurs failli se faire prendre lorsque, tournant au détour du couloir, ils en avaient vu un marcher à l'autre bout. Le journaliste s'était empressé de faire marche arrière, avait marché sur le pied de Levy qui avait braillé et lancé des insultes, et ils avaient donc été obligés de se sauver en vitesse. Si le garde ne les avait pas vu parce qu'il avait le dos tourné, il les avait au moins entendus. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient donc cachés dans un petit réduit à quelques mètres. Pas facile de tenir à deux là-dedans, tout en observant par le trou de la serrure que personne n'était là. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils étaient ressortis, certains qu'aucun garde ne passait par là. Puis vint le moment crucial.

- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare, lâcha Gajeel en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu sauras te repérer avec le plan ?

- Ouais, normalement. Je prends à droite c'est ça ?

- Oui, à droite, jusqu'à l'embranchement et là tu prends à gauche. Je doute que tu puisses manquer la salle. Et fait attention.

- Je pourrais te rétorquer la même chose.

Un rictus agacé étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle était grande, elle pouvait se débrouiller. D'un hochement de tête commun, ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme partit à gauche tandis que son amie prenait le sens opposé. Il eut de la chance de ne tomber sur personne, et c'est essoufflé après dix minutes de course qu'il arriva enfin devant la salle de transmission. Il prit le soin de refermer la porte derrière lui pour être tranquille et surtout ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La salle était constituée d'un grand écran, ainsi que d'une sorte de clavier pour entrer des coordonnées. Du moins, il le supposait. Se frottant les mains, il prit place sur le seul siège présent et fit jouer ses quelques connaissances en la matière. La magie n'était concentrée que dans cette salle, il n'y en avait pas ailleurs. Les lachrymas branchés à "l'ordinateur" par de gros câbles suffisaient à le prouver. Il devait donc envoyer de la magie en même temps que l'appel, et ignorait en fait si c'était possible. Surtout qu'il fallait déjà l'allumer, cet écran. Il prit quelques minutes à trouver le bouton, et gémit une fois que ce fut fait en entendant le bruit de fin du monde provoqué par la machine. Il allait finir repéré, c'était clair. Attendant que tout se mette en place, il pianota sur le clavier, modifiant des paramètres pour établir une connexion d'un seul coté; jouant de son instinct pour que tout soit juste. Il entra ensuite les coordonnées du palais royal, et de la salle de réunion, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Puis il pria pour que tout cela fonctionne. Si on avait fait enlever les tableaux digitaux, il était dans la mouise. Le journaliste poussa donc un cri soulagé et victorieux lorsque l'image de Mystogan et d'Erza Knightwalker apparut sur l'écran. Les deux avaient l'air choqués, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le tableau. S'en était presque comique.

- M-mais… Gajeel ? Bredouilla le nouveau roi, comme s'il doutait que ce fut bien lui. Comment parviens-tu à faire ça ? Les panneaux sont hors service !

- Mon roi, avant tout je dois m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir prévenus plus tôt. Il y a eu… une sorte d'imprévu. Je ne vous expliquerai pas le pourquoi du comment, mais je viens de rentrer d'Erthland. Faust, votre père, a recrée sa forteresse ainsi qu'un Anima. C'est de cette façon que je peux vous parler. Et je dois vous avertir, il a déjà rassemblé ses troupes, dont une bonne partie de votre armée, et les a équipées de nouvelles armes magiques. Il veut reprendre la capitale.

- On arrivera pas à tenir contre de la magie, protesta Erza qui entrevoyait déjà la défaite, chose qui la répugnait.

- Préviens tout de suite les généraux et Fairy Tail, nous venons sur place en renfort Gajeel, Ordonna sèchement Mystogan. Pour ce qui est des soldats, si on ne peut plus leur faire confiance, autant les laisser sur place.

S'ils cédaient à la panique, c'était fini. Gajeel hocha gravement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait les lachrymas se vider à vitesse grand V, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Le roi savait déjà où ils se trouvaient, vu qu'il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il fallait avant de partir. Il lui faisait confiance.

- Levy, de la guilde de Fairy Tail est déjà avec moi, précisa le journaliste. Elle se charge de d'inverser l'Anima puis de le détruire. En espérant que ce soit fait avant que vous arriviez.

Ils réglèrent encore quelques points plus ou moins importants, puis le jeune homme fut contraint de couper la communication. Durant une bonne minute, il resta immobile, tentant de se ressaisir et avant tout de se calmer. Il préférait travailler dans l'ombre, l'action n'était pas pour lui, tout cela l'affolait. Et malheureusement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Ça alors, un revenant… Comment as-tu réussi à remonter d'Erthland, toi ? Siffla une voix dans son dos qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de José.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et se jeta d'abord sur le coté. Il avait bien fait, sinon le sabre noir qui venait de fendre l'air, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait, l'aurait transpercé.

- Quelle heureuse surprise, ricana Gajeel en se relevant.

D'habitude il ne faisait pas dans l'humour en situation critique mais là, ça lui avait échappé. Il se raidit imperceptiblement et fit face à ce sale type qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié. Il ne s'était peut-être jamais servi d'une arme, mais il s'en fichait. Earth-Gajil lui avait appris à se battre, et rien que pour lui faire honneur, il vaincrai José. Son épée se matérialisa sous son ordre, elle était plus petite que celle de son adversaire mais aussi plus légère, et donc plus rapide. Même si l'aura violette autour de celle du bras droit de Faust ne lui inspirait pas une grande confiance.

Sans aucun avertissement, José se jeta sur lui et Gajeel ne put que parer, déjà acculé contre le mur. Finalement, la chance semblait avec lui. Il avait juste donné un petit coup sec pour dévier l'épée, et la voila qu'elle se trouvait déjà repoussée loin de lui. Apparemment, les coups qu'il donnait avec son arme étaient plus forts et violents grâce à la magie, bien. Son adversaire avait reculé et lui en avait profité pour avancer et attaquer à son tour. Il ne se laisserai pas faire pour une fois.

- Faust à été trop bon de vous laisser en vie, mais moi, je ne vous donnerai pas cette chance, ricana José, sans lâcher Gajeel des yeux, ce qu'il ne faisait pas non plus.

Le pauvre journaliste faisait un bien piètre adversaire par rapport au bras droit de l'ancien roi, il le savait. Son double d'Earthland et Panther Lily lui avaient peut-être appris quelques coups, mais il n'avait jamais été question d'un combat à l'épée. Même si l'Exceed, ancien commandant de division, était un excellent escrimeur. Lui ne l'était pas. Pourtant, il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Là, c'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait, il n'était plus question de se laisser faire pour ne pas blesser les autres. La galanterie n'existait plus. Et puis, Levy comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule ici. Alors il leva fièrement son épée devant lui et para le coup qui venait. Aujourd'hui, il se battait, même si ça paraissait improbable.

- Je suis navré de te décevoir José, mais je n'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour ensuite me faire tuer par un homme aussi ridicule que toi !

Leurs deux épées se repoussèrent et chacun recula d'autant que le peu d'espace de la pièce le leur permettait. José n'avait apparemment pas aimé la remarque que Gajeel venait de faire, mais ce dernier s'en fichait bien de l'avoir blessé, il avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Alors que son adversaire arrivait sur lui en grognant un tas d'insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres, le journaliste donna un bon coup de pied dans la chaise, l'envoyant dans les pieds de José qui s'étala bruyamment au sol. Le jeune homme regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Déterminé à gagner, il abaissa son épée vers la nuque de son ennemi par terre, désireux d'en finir au plus vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de l'autre homme qui roula sur le coté, laissant l'épée magique fendre de sol, avant de se relever et de porter un coup à son tour.

Le journaliste n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir, il avait été bien trop lent, conséquence d'une vie passée sans jamais combattre personne. Le katana de José fendit l'air sans la moindre once de pitié. La douleur arriva d'abord dans son ventre, tout comme la sensation froide du métal transperçant son corps. Son hurlement douloureux fut facilement estompé par le mal qu'il ressentait et qui lui coupait le souffle. Le bras droit de Faust retira son épée avec un rire sadique et victorieux et Gajeel retomba par terre, une main posée contre son flanc droit, où il venait de se faire toucher.

- Le combat n'aura pas duré très longtemps, tu pensais réellement avoir une chance ?

- Mais ce n'est pas fini, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre ainsi, et il avait toujours son épée en main. Avec un geste brusque et malgré sa blessure, il se força à se remettre sur ses pieds, et d'un geste brusque, entailla le bras de José. Egalité.

Ce geste donna lieu à de nouvelles insultes que Gajeel ignora superbement. A défaut d'être galant maintenant, il restait tout de même poli. Mais il s'affaiblissait alors que José s'énervait et portait des coups de plus en plus violents. Le journaliste avait fini une nouvelle à terre en esquivant le katana qui visait sa tête. Parant l'épée qui avait ensuite failli s'abattre sur lui, il donna un coup de pied dans le genou de son adversaire, pour le faire reculer et reprendre le dessus. Avec un grognement, il prit appui sur la machine qu'il avait utilisé juste avant, en même temps que l'autre se relevait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une idée lui traversa. Le tableau de transmission était encore chargé par un peu de magie et par de l'électricité. Elle réagirai donc au contact de l'acier et de la magie de leurs armes. Le métal étant conducteur, il suffisait d'une décharge pour toucher José et l'assommer pour un bon moment, voire le tuer même s'il ne le souhaitait pas au fond. José se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui, visant sa poitrine avec la claire intention d'en finir. Gajeel fit un pas rapide sur le coté et attrapa le poignet de son attaquant.

- Désolé José, mais tu as perdu, déclara-t-il froidement en affrontant son regard surpris avec une assurance toute nouvelle.

D'un coup sec et violent, il força son adversaire à planter son épée dans la machine, puis se jeta lui-même au sol. Il entendit un crépitement, vit de la lumière puis entendit un hurlement couvert par le bruit d'une explosion. Le journaliste eut l'impression que le calme mit un temps fou à revenir. Recouvert par un tas d'objets brûlés et des débris, il se leva difficilement, la douleur dans son ventre semblant pomper ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie. A coté de lui, José était étendu au sol, roussi, sans compter la fumée qui s'échappait de ses habits. Il ne se relèverai pas de sitôt, ça c'était clair.

- Bon sang ! Jura le jeune homme en se remettant sur ses pieds, une main toujours plaquée sur son ventre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce genre de situation m'arrive, je n'avais rien demandé pourtant !

Il soupira et gémit longuement. Il devait retrouver Levy et vite, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance dans un coin. Déjà sa vue se troublait et son front devenait moite. Sans compter que l'explosion avait très certainement alerté des gardes. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle complètement détruite à présent, referma la porte derrière lui et s'élança dans le couloir en direction de la salle de l'Anima.

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Gajeel, Levy n'avait pas cessé de courir. Jetant des coups d'œil à la carte qu'il lui avait dessiné, elle était finalement arrivée au bon endroit, tout en ayant évité quelques gardes. Elle força rapidement la serrure de cette énorme porte en bois massif et l'ouvrit lentement. Lorsqu'elle grinça horriblement, un juron lui échappa. L'huile pour les gonds, ils connaissaient pas ? Laissant la porte légèrement entrebâillée, elle se retourna et soupira. Cet endroit était étrangement familier à ces yeux, oui, c'était bien la salle de l'Anima qui les avait envoyés à Earthland. Elle s'en rappelait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Tout comme elle se souvenait du regard de Gajeel qui s'était senti trahi à ce moment là. Elle ne le décevrai pas. Empoignant sa clé à molette, elle s'élança vers le centre de la pièce et l'étrange machine qui constituait l'Anima, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder en bas. Une fois arrivée devant, elle croisa les bras, une moue perplexe s'affichant sur son visage, et une question sur le coin des lèvres: <em>comment je l'allume cette merde ? <em>Cherchant des yeux un gros bouton qui pourrait correspondre, et ne le trouvant pas, elle se rabattit sur une sorte de levier juste à coté qu'elle tira. Heureusement pour elle que ce n'était pas un piège et qu'il n'y avait aucune trappe sous ses pieds. Connaissant Faust et sa paranoïa, ça aurait pu être le cas. Non, à la place, elle soupira de soulagement en entendant un vrombissement et en voyant les lachrymas s'allumer un à un.

_Activation de l'Anima dans une minute. Chargement des lachrymas pour stocker la magie._

Encore cette même voix froide et mécanique. Décidément, la jeune fille ne l'appréciait pas. Mais, une seconde, qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit ?

- Eh nan ! C'pas ça que je veux, inverse toi ! S'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de clé à molette sur le tableau des commandes.

Un drôle de son strident en ressortit, elle lui avait fait mal ? Oui, elle parlait souvent aux machines qui ne marchaient pas comme elle voulait. Elle avait l'illusion qu'elles l'entendaient mais ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui lui donnait une excuse pour les insulter et les frapper. Sauf que là, même avec un bon coup de clé, elle restait réticente la belle. Grognant une vague d'insultes, elle cogna du poing sur tous les boutons en face d'elle, espérant parvenir à un résultat. Elle se sentait attirée vers le bas à nouveau et le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait inverser l'Anima alors qu'il était en cours d'utilisation, et apparemment ça n'allait pas tarder. Par chance, au bout du cinquième coup, et après s'être fait mal à la main, elle eut enfin un résultat convaincant.

_Activation de l'Anima inversé dans trente secondes._

- Eh ben tu vois quand tu peux, crétine !

Elle attendit patiemment puis vit avec satisfaction la magie s'échapper de son arme. Maintenant elle devait faire vite, si elle l'avait vu, les gardes verraient aussi leurs armes perdre leur magie et sauraient que c'était un problème lié à l'Anima. Ils se précipiteraient ici et Levy doutait de pouvoir tous les battre. Elle espérait que Gajeel allait bien aussi. Au bout de cinq minutes, on lui indiqua sur le tableau de bord que le transfert avait débuté et que la magie se faisait renvoyer à Earthland. Avec un grand sourire, elle se lança dans la deuxième partie de ce qu'elle devait faire. Détruire l'Anima. Elle donna un bon coup de pied dans une tôle en métal qui se plia et tomba avec un bruit horrible qui la fit grincer des dents. S'agenouillant par terre, elle se baissa pour passer par le trou et aller sous le tableau des commandes. Entourée par des fils électriques de toutes les couleurs, elle s'amusa à en couper quelques uns et à entremêler les autres entre eux. Elle défit des soudures, fit s'emballer les réglages, mettant un joyeux bordel dans toute l'installation avec un rire sadique. Eh bien oui, si elle savait monter des machines, elle savait aussi les démonter ! Une fois son joli travail terminé, elle ressortit de son trou et pianota une nouvelle fois sur la machine. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu la suite. Elle pensait juste avoir assez détraqué l'Anima pour lui faire enclencher le programme d'autodestruction, mais elle y était allé un peu fort finalement. La mécanicienne eut juste le temps de dire merde que les lachrymas encore plein de magie lui explosèrent à la figure, provoquant une énorme secousse à cause de l'onde de choc. Catapultée par-dessus bord, elle hurla et parvint tant bien que mal à se rattraper au rebord de la plateforme. Mais là, oui, elle était dans la merde.

- Salope ! Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Cria-t-elle rageusement, comme si on allait lui répondre.

Avec un peu de chance, elle se détruirai tout de même, de la fumée commençait à s'en échapper. Mais si elle n'arrivait pas à se tirer et à retrouver Gajeel entre temps, elle allait y rester. Et pour l'instant, c'était un peu mal barré.

- Je veux pas retourner à Earthland ! Protesta-t-elle en battant vainement des pieds pour remonter, même si ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Sa main commençait à lui faire mal d'ailleurs, elle ne tiendrai plus très longtemps ainsi, elle allait tomber, c'était sûr ! Que dirait le journaliste en arrivant et en ne la voyant plus ? Affolée, elle serra les dents et se débattit un peu plus pour réussir à remonter, même si cela la fatiguait trop et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulèrent sur ses joues, coupées par ses paupières qu'elle maintenait étroitement closes à présent. La magie était encore en train de se faire transférer à Earthland, si elle tombait, elle le serait aussi. Et si Gajeel n'était pas avec elle, elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle sentit sa main lâcher et hurla une insulte. Elle se retrouverai toute seule à nouveau, là en bas, dans ce monde hostile, sans personne pour l'aider et la soutenir. Et ce, malgré Fairy Tail. Même si ces mages étaient les mêmes qu'à Edoras, ils ne la faisaient pas se sentir en sécurité comme Gajeel le faisait. Soudain, elle sentit une main agripper fermentent son poignet et sa chute fut brutalement stoppée.

- Accroche-toi, Levy ! Ne lâche pas ! Tu m'avais promis de rester en vie !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle releva la tête, serrant elle aussi par un geste instinctif, le bras de Gajeel qui l'avait rattrapée. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait réussi à appeler Mystogan ? Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses larmes se remplirent de joie, même si elles furent vite séchées par le souffle de la magie qui balayait toute la salle. Il était là, c'était le principal.

- C'est moi qui t'avais demandé ça, non ?

- Vrai. Mais ça valait aussi pour toi.

La serrant un peu plus fort, le journaliste essaya tant bien que mal de la remonter en prenant appui sur le sol, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas que la jeune fille était lourde, bien au contraire, c'était lui qui n'avait plus de force. Et Levy le remarqua bien en voyant sa chemise tâchée de rouge. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant cela.

- M-mais, t'es blessé ? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? S'écria-t-elle, paniquée soudain.

- Oh ça ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste le signe que j'ai battu José, ricana le jeune homme avec un drôle de rictus.

- Pas grand-chose ? Te fous pas de moi !

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lentement mais sûrement, il y arrivait. Dès qu'elle en eut les moyens et qu'elle fut à portée, elle s'agrippa à nouveau au rebord. Avec tout ce vent, ballotée dans tous les sens, c'était incroyablement difficile. Grognant sous l'effort, elle parvint même à s'y accouder lorsqu'une bourrasque plus violente que les autres vint lui compliquer la tâche. L'Anima déconnait totalement, il ne faisait pas cela la dernière fois. Levy priait pour qu'il se calme vite et meure en silence. Elle se tourna vers Gajeel qui la tenait encore tant bien que mal pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de faire gaffe à son chapeau, mais elle le fit une seconde trop tard.

Ils virent soudain son chapeau s'envoler sous l'effet du vent et le journaliste étouffa un cri horrifié. Les yeux aussi gros que des balles de ping-pong, les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent disparaitre, aspiré dans l'Anima. Etrangement, un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux à ce moment là, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de voir quelqu'un mourir devant eux. En voyant je jeune homme, on pouvait clairement le penser.

- Bordel de merde… Grogna-t-il soudainement.

Un air triste passa dans ses yeux, et même sa prise sur le poignet de Levy se desserra un peu. Elle se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui, surprise de l'avoir entendu jurer, lui qui d'habitude était si poli. Normal, il venait de perdre son précieux chapeau et ne le récupérerai sans doute jamais.

- Ne t'avises pas de sauter pour aller le chercher, gémit Levy en une faible tentative pour plaisanter, surtout que l'envie de le faire brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il ne répondit même pas et pinça les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où son chapeau adoré avait disparu, mais ne fit rien pour tenter de le chercher. Elle parvint enfin à mettre un de ses pieds sur la plateforme et poussa un soupir de soulagement vite étouffé. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Le destin s'acharnait sur eux aujourd'hui. Pourtant ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils voulaient juste sauver leur monde de la guerre qui se préparait.

- Vous en avez fait des dégâts, déclara soudainement un vieil homme juste derrière eux. Mais cette fois, vous ne reviendrez pas.

Les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, Faust n'avait pas l'air content. Mais alors pas du tout. Gajeel qui était déjà blanc parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang devint livide et la mécanicienne grinça des dents. Ils étaient foutus.

- Vu l'état dans lequel cette peste a mis mon Anima, je doute avoir le temps de le réparer.

- La peste elle t'emmerde, vieux schnock ! Répondit la mécanicienne en le foudroyant du regard.

D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas la seule, Gajeel aussi lui jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur, toujours penché sur elle en espérant l'aider. Il ne disait rien, il savait que s'il lâchait Levy pour se défendre, elle risquait de retomber, mais il avait aussi très peu de chances de s'en sortir lui-même. Bien que, dans les deux cas, la mort les attendait au tournant. Et tout cela faisait drôlement sourire l'ancien roi.

- Vous avez eu de la chance dans votre petite entreprise jusqu'à maintenant, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que pour vous, c'est la fin du voyage.

Sans aucune pitié ni aucun remord, Faust envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Gajeel, pile sur sa blessure, et ce fut à son tour de voler par-dessus le rebord. Levy qui était maintenant presque entièrement dessus, serra son bras de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le lâcher, mais avoir si brusquement ce poids qui la tirait vers le bas faillit la faire lâcher et comble de malheur, elle se retrouva dans la même position qu'avant.

- Vous tomberez bien avant que l'Anima ai finit de se décharger, et au pire, il explosera et vous emportera avec. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, il semblerait que vous ayez eu le temps de prévenir la capitale de ce qui se tramait ici. Mais sachez que ce ne sera pas vos insignifiantes personnes qui m'arrêteront.

L'ancien roi éclata d'un rire cruel puis s'éloigna lentement et referma la porte derrière eux sur ces paroles, les enfermant dans cette maudite salle. Ou alors leur chance venait de tourner, ou alors elle était épuisée. Surtout qu'à présent, Gajeel était dans un état critique, et que si la mécanicienne ne lui tenait pas le bras, il risquait très sérieusement de tomber.

- Hé le mouton ! Me lâche pas ! S'écria-t-elle en le secouant un peu, espérant parvenir à lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien, elle doutait même qu'il soit conscient, soudainement. Et il saignait beaucoup trop, combien de litres avait-il déjà perdu ? S'ils s'en sortaient, il aurait besoin de soins d'urgence. Elle n'hésiterai pas à secouer Mystogan devant ses troupes pour ça, s'il le fallait. Semblant reprendre connaissance, le jeune homme réussit tant bien que mal à s'agripper à Levy, plus pâle et faible que jamais.

- Ça va… bredouilla-t-il en clignant des yeux, même si la jeune fille ne lui avait pas demandé son état de santé.

- Encore heureux ! Répliqua-t-elle avec colère, même si c'était pour masquer son inquiétude. Tu commençais à devenir lourd !

- Tu vas réussir à nous remonter ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air coupable, comme si c'était de sa faute soudain.

- Honnêtement, j'en doute, ricana Levy. Alors à moins que des ailes d'Exceed nous poussent dans le dos, on est dans la merde !

Avec un long gémissement, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se tenir plus fermement, mais aucun résultat n'était convaincant. Cette fois, la chance les avait abandonnés.

Dans l'esprit de Gajeel, une idée se profila. L'Anima n'était pas près d'exploser, et le transfert n'était toujours pas fini. Le fait que Levy ai voulu le détruire en même temps qu'il envoyait la magie à Earthland devait certainement ralentir le processus. Et pourtant, dans leur position actuelle, ils ne tiendraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'autodétruise, et même s'ils y arrivaient, l'explosion les emporterai. Mais peut-être que s'il parvenait à faire chuter l'Anima et à ce qu'il explose ensuite, en dessous d'eux, ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir.

Le journaliste pinça les lèvres en s'imaginant le scénario. Non, Levy aurait une chance de s'en sortir, pas lui. Parce que s'il continuait à la tirer comme ça vers le bas, comme un poids mort, la secousse de la plateforme risquait de la faire tomber aussi. Avec sa main valide, il sortit la petite bombe qu'elle lui avait donné avant d'entrer, la soupesant pour voir s'il arriverai à atteindre le socle de la machine pour la faire exploser. Plus lourde, elle tomberai plus vite que lui, mais il n'empêchait qu'il n'aurait rien pour se tenir. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Une énorme sensation de tristesse lui serra le cœur et il baissa la tête, observant la magie qui s'échappait de leur monde une seconde fois, puis se retourna vers Levy. Il y avait tant de choses que, même maintenant, il n'osait pas lui dire… Mieux valait sans doute qu'il emmène ses sentiments avec lui, surtout que la mécanicienne ne lui en avait pas témoigné énormément. Si encore le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle était réciproque, mais il n'en était même pas sûr. Et même si c'était le cas, lui n'avait plus beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir. Rien que l'état de sa blessure suffisait à le prouver. Alors s'il parvenait, au final, à faire une bonne action et sauver une amie, il était heureux. Le jeune homme desserra un peu sa prise sur le poignet de Levy, qui le sentit et se tourna vers lui, affolée, pour se heurter à un drôle de sourire serein.

- Gajeel ? Qu'est ce que tu… commença-t-elle d'une voix dont on entendait qu'elle était pleine de questions muettes.

Elle vit ce qu'il tenait en main et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus. Qu'est ce qu'il essayait de faire au juste ? Son cœur rata un battement, puis un autre, et s'accéléra soudain sous l'effet de la peur. Son ventre se noua à un tel point qu'il lui fit mal, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le journaliste _voulait _lâcher. Mais elle ne voulait pas elle !

- Mais ne lâche pas, crétin ! T'oublies ce que tu m'as promis ? S'écria-t-elle, en serrant plus fort de son coté.

Mais si ça n'allait que dans un sens, ça ne marcherai pas, et elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir, elle voulait juste s'en sortir et rester avec lui. Il le lui avait promis après tout !

- Désolé Levy. Je crois que j'aime trop mon chapeau pour m'en séparer, plaisanta-t-il, malgré son sourire désolé.

Avant qu'elle ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, sous le choc, il activa la bombe qu'elle avait fabriqué, la jeta sur l'Anima en réussissant par miracle à viser juste, puis la lâcha. L'allégement soudain combiné au fait qu'elle tirait vers le haut depuis avant la fit remonter assez pour qu'elle puisse se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais sans Gajeel. Son bras toujours tendu vers lui, elle hurla son prénom, de nouvelles larmes se mettant à couler, comme si, tombant et s'éloignant d'elle, c'était une partie d'elle qui tombait et s'éloignait. Et c'était affreusement douloureux. La bombe explosa à ce moment, détruisant une bonne partie de la plateforme et faisant tomber l'Anima, comme le journaliste l'avait prévu. Les yeux larmoyants de la mécanicienne croisèrent ceux du jeune homme, qui lui sourit en retour et inclina un chapeau imaginaire sur sa tête. Puis cette fois, ce fut l'Anima lui-même et les lachrymas qui explosèrent, déversant la magie qu'il leur restait. Une lumière blanche les aveugla tous les deux, Levy se sentit projetée vers le haut sous le souffle de l'explosion en croyant devenir sourde à cause du bruit. Elle perdit connaissance sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment, mais la scène qu'elle venait de vivre était encore gravée devant ses yeux. Ce ne fut même pas un juron qu'elle poussa avant de s'évanouir, mais une nouvelle fois le prénom de son ami qu'elle ne voyait plus.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: Nouvelle aurore.

Note de l'auteur: Décidément, je suis lente en ce moment, ça m'énerve. C'est un chapitre plus court que les autres, je sais, surtout que j'ai hésité longuement à ajouter une ou deux scènes. Si je l'avais fait, ça aurait pris encore plus de temps, donc bon... En espérant qu'il vous plaira :3

* * *

><p>Une voix lointaine, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, semblait l'appeler. Mais ce n'était qu'un faible écho qui résonnait et se perdait dans sa tête vide. Ses membres étaient comme engourdis et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été plongée dans de l'eau, pour percevoir aussi mal le monde extérieur. Elle avait mal partout, comme si elle s'était fait rouer de coups. Ses paupières refusaient de bouger et quelque chose semblait bloquer sa respiration, comme si sa poitrine était comprimée alors que rien n'avait l'air de peser sur elle. Et pourtant, cette voix qui continuait de murmurer son prénom semblait l'attirer vers le haut, la sortir de l'eau, la ramener à la réalité.<p>

Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, la jeune fille croisa le regard d'un homme aux cheveux bleus, comme les siens. Il avait également un drôle de tatouage autour de son œil. C'était Gérald, même si tout le monde l'appelait Mystogan ici, le fils de Faust (bien qu'il ne lui ressemble pas du tout) et le prince d'Edoras, par conséquent.

- Levy, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- O-ouais, bredouilla la mécanicienne d'une petite voix.

Maintenant qu'elle était éveillée et qu'elle avait à peu près retrouvé ses esprits, en effet, elle allait mieux. Gémissant, elle se releva avec difficulté. On l'avait couchée dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre et on l'avait soignée, comme en attestaient les nombreux bandages qui masquaient ses contusions. Tournant la tête vers sa droite, elle vit Erza Knightwalker faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, hurlant sur des gardes attachés et terrorisés. D'où l'idée que ces pauvres hommes étaient du coté de Faust. Et plus loin derrière, là où s'était auparavant tenu le palais dudit roi, il n'était plus question que d'un tas de gravats. Une partie du bord de l'île avait éclaté, ne laissant qu'un cratère en forme de demi-lune. Lorsque l'Anima avait explosé, la magie s'était dirigée vers le haut, détruisant tout sur son passage. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'une bonne partie de la roche qui constituait les îles d'Edoras n'était pas tombée dans le ciel puis à Earthland, mais avait été projetée, comme balayée, vers la terre ferme.

Voyant ce désastre, ce tas de rochers éparpillés et éclatés, Levy en perdit la voix, sentant sa poitrine et son cœur lui faire atrocement mal. D'une douleur absurde, qui l'étouffait et ne s'estompait pas. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gajeel lui revient en mémoire. Ses mots, ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, son regard, son dernier geste. Puis elle avait perdu connaissance. Une explosion de questions apparut dans sa tête avec une telle violence qu'elle les fit jaillir en même temps que ses larmes.

- Ça fait combien de temps que Gajeel vous a prévenu ? Combien de temps que vous êtes là ? Et moi, ça fait longtemps que je suis dans cet état ? Où est Gajeel ?

Elle avait hurlé tout cela tellement fort que Mystogan avait sursauté et qu'Erza et les autres s'étaient retournés vers elle. Chassée par l'adrénaline, la douleur disparut et la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, une énergie nouvelle, nourrie par l'inquiétude, battant dans son cœur.

- Ça fait environ une heure que Gajeel nous a prévenu, et quinze minutes que nous sommes là. Nous avons vu l'explosion de loin et nous t'avons sortie des gravats. Pour Gajeel, je ne sais pas, les soldats sont encore en train de déblayer les décombres, mais on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé.

Sans un mot de plus pour son roi, elle se précipita vers les ruines dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Elle espérait tellement qu'il ne soit pas redescendu à Earthland ! Même sa Fairy Tail lui paraissait dérisoire maintenant. Comment allait-elle tenir sans personne pour la réconforter ou l'écouter ? Lorsque Lucy avait blessé sa fierté, c'était vers lui qu'elle s'était tourné, et s'il n'était plus là, qui avait-elle ?

- Gajeel ! Réponds, j't'en prie !

Essayant d'enlever les rochers ça et là, elle s'était remise à pleurer. Les gardes qui déblayaient les décombres lui dirent de faire attention, et que dans le cas contraire, tout risquait de s'effondrer. Mais elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'elle retrouvait le journaliste. Et vivant, de préférence.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau chercher dans les moindres recoins, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme. La mécanicienne s'arrêta dans ses recherches, essoufflée, et la gorge si serrée que cela lui faisait mal. Elle avait tellement envie de le retrouver ! Se remettant à courir, elle fit une nouvelle fois le tour de cet immense tas de rochers, à la recherche d'un détail qui lui aurait échappé. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Observant chaque centimètre avec minutie, elle avait décidé de prendre son temps malgré la panique. Alors qu'elle pensait ne rien trouver une nouvelle fois, quelque chose attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Un éclat d'un rouge sombre, ruisselant sur un rocher. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se raidit lorsqu'un horrible frisson lui parcourut l'échine, paralysant ses membres. Du sang, oui, c'était du sang. Ramenée à la réalité par cette constatation, Levy se jeta sur les pierres, ses forces décuplées par le désespoir lui permettant de les écarter. Tout d'un coup, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Le corps de Gajeel, brisé, et sans vie. Rejetant cette horrible image de sa tête, elle s'appuya de tout son poids, et le rocher la gênait roula au sol et s'y arrêta avec un bruit sourd et un léger nuage de poussière.

Dès qu'elle vit cette petite main inanimée, elle l'attrapa et la serra. Pas de doute possible, c'était celle du journaliste. Paniquée, elle tira dessus, espérant réussir à le faire sortir de ce piège qui l'enfermait, mais sans y parvenir. Tremblante, elle poussa de nouveaux débris en jurant, libérant son avant bras, mais sans plus.

- Gajeel, réponds ! J't'en supplie dis moi qu'tu m'entends, gémit-elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle se mit à genoux, et passa tout son bras dans une petite fente sombre, même si elle ne distinguait rien, et chercha à tâtons jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec la joue du jeune homme. Il n'avait apparemment pas eu la chance de bénéficier d'une petite bulle d'air, non, tout était directement tombé sur lui. Le seul point positif était que cela avait certainement arrêté hémorragie de sa blessure.

- Mystogan ! S'écria-t-elle avec une voix rendue aiguë par l'hystérie. Il est là !

Le roi qui se situait plus loin se tourna vers elle et accourt, suivi de quelques gardes à qui il ordonna de le sortir de là. Au moins, le journaliste était encore en vie, même s'il était faible et inconscient.

- Je vais prévenir du monde pour qu'une fois sorti de là, on puisse l'emmener directement à l'hôpital, déclara calmement le roi.

Il ne devait pas céder à la panique et garder son sang froid. Sinon il allait commettre des erreurs. Demandant à la mécanicienne de parler pour essayer de réveiller le jeune homme, il redescendit et il rejoignit Erza, avant de sortir une drôle de machine, comme un émetteur. Levy n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'objet mais elle n'allait pas s'attarder dessus malgré sa passion. Elle refusait de laisser Gajeel et de nouvelles larmes mouillaient ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, bon sang !

- Gajeel...tiens bon ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Elle serrait sa main de plus en plus fort, espérant que la douleur le réveillerai, mais sans succès. Il ne bougeait pas, ne lui répondait pas. Elle l'entendait à peine respirer. Le poids des pierres qui pesaient sur lui était en train de l'écraser, ils devaient faire vite.

- Mais bougez votre putain de cul si vous voulez pas que je vous le défonce à coup de pied ! Brailla-t-elle soudainement.

Effrayés par cette menace qui semblait réelle, les gardes s'activèrent et accélèrent le mouvement. Levy aurait pu le dire d'une autre façon, mais elle était trop angoissée pour ne pas crier. Elle aussi tentait de les aider, faisant son maximum pour sortir Gajeel. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils atteignirent enfin les derniers rochers qui le recouvrait. Aussitôt, sans ménagement, Levy l'extirpa des débris et le déposa dans l'herbe, horrifiée. Couvert de sang, il était aussi pâle qu'un mort. Ce qu'il risquait de devenir très bientôt d'ailleurs. Mystogan se précipita vers eux et la mécanicienne releva vers lui un visage recouvert de larmes, désespérée. Il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie ou il serait trop tard. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient rien sous la main pour le faire, et que l'hôpital le plus proche se trouvait à Louen, ce qui était trop loin.

Retenant tant bien que de mal ses tremblements, la jeune fille appuya sur le flanc ensanglanté de Gajeel, en espérant réussir à l'empêcher de perdre un peu plus de ce liquide nécessaire à la vie. Parce que justement, elle fuyait avec lui. Avec un sanglot étouffé, elle retira ses lunettes, une nouvelle fois cassées, pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait l'idiot ? Elle le détestait pour avoir choisi cette solution, il n'aurait pas du se sacrifier pour une fille comme elle. Elle pleurait tant et depuis si longtemps que sa voix se brisait un peu plus à chaque sanglot. Elle avait la terrible sensation qu'on lui avait enfoncé une dague en plein cœur, et la douleur qui s'en diffusait était insupportable. Et le pire c'est qu'elle augmentait au fur et à mesure que Levy sentait son ami le quitter. Elle n'entendait plus Mystogan qui lui disait que le journaliste allait s'en sortir. La mécanicienne ne sut dire combien de temps elle était restée dans cette transe douloureuse mais elle en fut tirée par un vrombissement qu'elle reconnut bien vite, suivi d'un crissement de freins. Relevant la tête, elle essuya brièvement ses yeux, avait qu'ils ne s'agrandissent de surprise.

- Dragion ? La blondasse ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

- Mystogan m'a appelé en urgence sur le transmetteur que j'ai fait installer dans ma voiture, donc je suis venu, expliqua Natsu.

Il avait clairement l'air intimidé par Lucy et malgré le fait qu'il était dans sa voiture, il était tassé dans son siège, cramponné au volant.

- Moi, j'étais avec lui donc je suis venue aussi, lâcha la blonde avec dédain. Ton chéri à l'air d'avoir des problèmes...

Énervée soudain, Levy plissa les yeux et grogna. Mais sourit comme un démon en voyant l'air particulièrement décoiffé, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, des deux autres membres de Fairy Tail. Il venait de s'en passer des choses dans cette voiture... Et elle allait en profiter...

- Ta gueule Ashley, au vue de ta tronche et de celle de ta tapette de copain, je ferai pas trop la maligne et j'aiderai à emmener Gajeel à l'hosto.

Lucy la foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien de plus, surtout en présence de Mystogan. Donnant un coup de pied à Natsu, elle le fit sortir de sa voiture en défonçant la portière.

- Aide-les, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide en croisant les bras.

Apeuré par l'extérieur et la blonde, Fireball s'exécuta en tremblant. Il ouvrit la portière arrière tandis que Mystogan et Levy installaient le journaliste sur la banquette, avec la mécanicienne.

- Roulez jusqu'à Louen, il lui faut des soins d'urgence. Levy, continue d'appuyer sur la blessure, il ne faut pas qu'il perde plus de sang, leur indiqua le roi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Dragion entra dans sa voiture avec un faible soupir de contentement. Il priait pour que tout se passe bien entre les deux filles.

- On y sera dans vingt minutes ! Pronostiqua-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse. Go-Fire !

Donnant un violent coup d'accélérateur, les ruines du palais de Faust diminuèrent puis disparurent rapidement derrière eux.

- T'étais où ces derniers jours ? Demandant Lucy, toujours boudeuse.

Son accès de colère avait rendu Levy étrangement calme. Bien sûr, elle était toujours morte d'inquiétude pour Gajeel, mais ne pleurait plus et tachait de maîtriser ses émotions.

- Faust nous a envoyée à Earthland, dit la bleutée froidement. La Fairy Tail de là-bas nous a aidé à remonter, donc on vient de rentrer. Pour le reste des explications, vous attendrez, c'pas le moment.

Elle s'en foutait comme de son premier bandeau qu'ils ne la croient pas. Elle voulait juste que Gajeel soit sauvé. Levy se forçait à regarder par la vitre pour ne pas fixer son visage blême, comme endormi, alors que ses traits indiquaient un autre état, qu'elle se refusait d'admettre. Et finalement, ils arrivèrent à Louen. Les arbres, l'herbe et les cahots de la route furent alors remplacés par les maisons, les cris des gens et les pavés. Ignorant la foule et les insultes qu'Ashley lui hurlaient dans l'oreille, Dragion déboula dans le parc de l'hôpital. D'un brusque mouvement du volant, il évita la fontaine de pierre blanche et s'arrêta juste devant le gravier de l'entrée. Cette fois, Lucy l'envoya courir à l'accueil tandis qu'elle aidait sa rivale aux cheveux bleus à sortir le journaliste.

- Comment il va ? S'enquit-elle rapidement en passant un bras du jeune homme derrière ses épaules, alors que Levy faisait de même.

- J'sais pas, répondit-elle faiblement en sentant son ventre se nouer une nouvelle fois. Mal j'imagine.

La blonde ne dit rien et pinça les lèvres. Puis les deux filles gravirent les marches quatre à quatre et entraînèrent Gajeel à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Évidemment, il fallait que l'attention des malades présents se reporte sur eux. Natsu avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers eux pour les aider à soutenir le blessé. La dame de l'accueil quitta un instant son téléphone pour ordonner à des infirmières de s'occuper de lui, puis y revint afin de préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner le journaliste. Levy le leur confia à contrecœur lorsqu'elles l'installèrent sur un brancard pour l'emmener au bloc. L'inquiétude la rongeait à nouveau, surtout maintenant, puisqu'elle devait attendre. Épuisée, elle sentit ses jambes sur le point de se dérober sous elle et s'assit sur un siège, totalement coupée du brouhaha dans lequel la salle était plongée.

- T'as l'intention de rester comme ça longtemps ? Demanda Lucy.

La mécanicienne comprit la question en voyant qu'elle était couverte de sang. Ses habits, ses bras, son visage sans doute aussi. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- On va y aller Lucy et moi...je peux t'emmener si tu veux, proposa Natsu qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Levy soupira, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de partir. Elle ignorait combien de temps il faudrait aux médecins pour soigner son ami et tenait à être là quand ils auraient terminé. Cependant, elle n'était clairement pas présentable, là. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux compagnons de guilde, ainsi que de ceux des personnes présentes dans la pièce, elle sortit rageusement de l'hôpital. Les vitres qui agrémentaient la porte d'entrée vibrèrent lorsqu'elle la poussa avec violence. Ils avaient bien esquivé une fontaine en arrivant, non ? Descendant les marches de pierre, elle envoya voler les cailloux jusqu'à atteindre l'herbe du parc entourant la bâtisse. Puis elle piqua une tête dans l'eau pour se débarbouiller et enlever les saletés qui la maculaient. Ça, c'était fait. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir à l'accueil, trempée et dégoulinante, son regard défiait quiconque de lui faire une remarque. L'audacieux qui tenterait le coup se prendrai un clé à molette dans le nez.

- Suis-je assez propre pour toi, Ashley ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton d'une politesse insolente.

Natsu se recroquevilla et la blonde la toisa longuement sans piper mots, avant d'attraper Dragion par le col de sa veste pour le traîner dehors à son tour. Ils rentraient, elle restait. Patiemment, elle attendit, observant en silence le soleil décliner et l'obscurité tomber sur la ville. Tâchant de maîtriser son inquiétude et de ronger son frein au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrenaient, elle arrangeait ses habits et ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait bouclé plus que de coutume à cause de l'eau, et s'était donc fait une queue de cheval avec son bandeau. Vers minuit, elle se retrouva seule, et toujours sans nouvelles de Gajeel. Avait-on trop peur de lui avouer la triste vérité ? Lassée d'attendre, elle s'était couchée sur un banc de la salle, dans un petit coin. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, c'était l'ennui et l'attente perpétuelle qui lui donnaient envie de fermer les yeux. Finalement, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la tira de sa somnolence et elle se releva légèrement, le corps raide. Elle croisa le regard d'une infirmière et se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si jamais on lui annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Alors ? Interrogea-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer une nouvelle fois, l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Nous l'avons transfusé et soigné, lui répondit calmement l'infirmière. Son était est stable mais reste critique, il lui faudra énormément de temps et de repos pour se remettre, mais je pense qu'il y arrivera.

Levy se retint tant bien que mal de lui sauter au cou. Des larmes lui échappèrent une nouvelle fois, mais ici, elles exprimaient la joie et le soulagement, plus que la tristesse et la peur. Son regard devait trahir son doute: était-ce vraiment possible malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé ?

- J'peux aller le voir ? Questionna-t-elle encore, presque avec supplication.

Au pire, si elle disait non, un coup de clé à molette ferait l'affaire et elle irait quand même.

- Bien sûr, lui sourit la dame, compatissante.

Bon, pas de coup de clé aujourd'hui, tant pis. Levy reçut les indications pour trouver la chambre du jeune homme et elle remercia la femme en face d'elle encore une fois avant de s'élancer dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Elle ne quitterait pas Gajeel, tant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé. Et quand ce serait fait, il risquerait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour toute le sang d'encre qu'elle s'était fait pour lui.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12: Opposés ?

Note de l'auteur: Eh voila, nouvelle fanfiction terminée ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle m'aura pris du temps, mais je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir écrite avant mon UA. Mes idées ont eu le temps de mijoter, vous allez voir ce que je vous réserve... En espérant que ce chapitre ci comblera la petitesse du précédent, et que la fin vous plaira ! ) Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie tout au long de la publication, je vous adore !

* * *

><p>A peine entrée dans la chambre où Gajeel se reposait après avoir failli mourir, Levy avait tiré une chaise et s'était affalée dessus, à coté du lit. Il était tard, et même si elle n'avait pas subi la fatigue avant, maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus. Avec un regard à la fois attendri et inquiet, elle fixa le journaliste. Il paraissait aussi blanc que la couverture immaculée qui le recouvrait. La jeune fille ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en remarquant que sa jambe droite avait été agrémentée d'un joli plâtre. Mais sinon, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire. Le pauvre se retrouvait sans lunettes, et surtout sans chapeau. Elle espérait qu'il ne déprimerai pas trop en se réveillant, et y veillerai même personnellement. Après de longues minutes passées dans un silence de plomb, seulement brisé par les moniteurs et autres machines, Levy soupira. Epuisée, elle posa sa tête sur un petit bout du lit et s'endormit en remerciant silencieusement les Dieux d'avoir sauvé celui qu'elle aimait. Mais pour l'instant, c'était un secret…<p>

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, un nombre incalculable de personnes défilèrent dans la chambre du journaliste, qui pourtant continuait de ronfler sans se réveiller. Quel fainéant. Jason, Mystogan, Dragion, Ashley, Mirajane, Jett et Droy, et tous les autres vinrent lui rendre visite et saluer Levy. Ils venaient aussi pour l'entendre raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Earthland, même si à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait le récit, les signes que cela l'énervait étaient de plus en plus visibles. Résultat, après le passage de tout ce beau monde, il traînait à présent une bonne pile de cadeaux dans la chambre, tous destinés à Gajeel.

D'ailleurs, le roi avait fait écrire un bon gros article sur elle et le jeune homme, dans le journal local. Elle allait devenir célèbre et pouvoir narguer la blonde ! Même si le succès ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Elle aurait préféré rester incognito. Des gens allaient la harceler dans la rue à présent, et elle n'allait certainement pas signer des autographes ! Enfin, ça lui faisait toujours de la pub gratuite pour son garage. A peine rentrée d'Erthland, elle avait aussitôt regardé les annonces dans le journal et les prix pour s'acheter un studio.

_Le lendemain:_

Mystogan était revenu en coup de vent pour prévenir Levy qu'il avait confié la moto de Gajeel à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Les gardes qui avaient été du coté de Faust l'avaient conservée et il l'avait sortie des décombres. Le temps de réparer deux ou trois petites choses, il la leur avait apportée, histoire de pouvoir rentrer à la capitale assez vite. Et vu la jambe cassée du journaliste, c'était Levy qui conduirait, et il ne pourrait pas s'y opposer. Elle s'en frottait les mains d'impatience.

Le roi était ensuite reparti, laissant seuls les deux jeunes gens. Le temps commençait à se faire long, mais les médecins disaient que Gajeel ne tarderait plus à émerger. C'était pas trop tôt, elle s'ennuyait elle ! Et trouvait la promesse qu'elle s'était faite totalement idiote maintenant. Elle avait dit ça sur un coup de tête, avec l'inquiétude, mais n'avait pas pensé qu'elle devrait attendre si longtemps. Une promesse étant une promesse, elle ne pouvait pas désobéir, ce n'était pas son genre. Après quelques heures passées à l'observer, une idée lui vint et elle sortit de la chambre. Elle allait le rendre classe, son plâtre, ce serait son cadeau. Traversant les couloirs, heureuse de se dégourdir les jambes. La mécanicienne se dirigea innocemment vers l'accueil, puis vers l'espace enfants. C'était un petit coin où quelques gosses s'amusaient derrière de petites barrières en bois, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un champ. Mais tout cela disparut lorsque la mécanicienne détruisit les barrières d'un coup de pied pour marcher vers une petite table où se trouvait des craies grasses et autres feutres.

- J'vous emprunte ça, bande de sales mioches, dit-elle au milieu de leurs petits cris surpris et terrifiés.

Puis, toujours aussi emprunte d'innocence, elle retourna dans la chambre du jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Maintenant, elle avait de quoi s'occuper pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Le lendemain matin par contre, il fallait reconnaître que sa patience était à bout, elle avait besoin de se défouler, absolument. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de suivre les infirmières ? Elle devait se changer les idées, et pour cela, elle convainquit des stagiaires inexpérimentées de la laisser piquer à son tour. Beaucoup de patients avaient souffert, et le bouche à oreille était allé plus vite qu'elle. Elle entrait à peine dans les chambres que les malades s'évanouissaient, apeurés après avoir entendu l'histoire de "l'infirmière tortionnaire malgré son coté sexy". Même les hommes n'en voulaient pas. Et la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils le disaient franchement, ils se prenaient également une baffe de la part de la mécanicienne, qui se retrouvait outrée par tous ces malpolis. Finalement, la direction était venue la voir pour faire cesser tout cela, et la jeune fille avait été "courtoisement" conviée à regagner la chambre de Gajeel, sous peine de se faire virer de l'hôpital si elle ne s'exécutait pas.

Elle le fit avec un peu de mauvaise volonté, puisque s'ennuyer était une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus. Si encore elle avait le droit de boire un verre ou deux à l'accueil, mais non, forcément, de l'alcool dans un hôpital n'était pas possible. Il fallait montrer le bon exemple aux malades et ne pas consommer. Résignée à attendre, elle s'était assise sur sa chaise habituelle, regardant le plafond et sortant une insulte mentale à chaque bruit que faisaient les machines. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit un drôle de gémissement qui les couvre. En premier lieu, Levy crut avoir rêvé. Elle avait tant espéré entendre un bruit du même genre ces derniers jours qu'elle pensait que son cerveau venait juste de le créer. Mais lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Gajeel, elle comprit que finalement, elle n'avait rien inventé du tout.

- Tiens... enfin debout tapette ? Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

Avec un petit soupir, Gajeel ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur le coté, et qu'il vit les différents moniteurs, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital. La tête lui tournait et son corps lui paraissait lourd, comme s'il avait dormi trop longtemps, et c'était le cas de le dire. Tournant une nouvelle fois la tête de l'autre sens, il vit Levy et lui sourit timidement. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en attrapant sa main.

S'il fut surpris de la voir aussi attentionnée, il ne montra rien et serra la main de la jeune fille en retour.

- Un peu fatigué encore, lui répondit-il doucement.

- Tu plaisantes ! Ça fait des jours que tu dors, feignasse !

- C'est que j'en avais besoin, mais mis à part cela, je vais bien.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, la mécanicienne se leva soudainement, avec un étrange sourire plutôt inquiétant et un air noir. Pourtant il avait dit cela pour la rassurer, ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il escomptait. Le journaliste eut la bonne idée de se tasser dans son lit et de se faire tout petit, même s'il ignorait pourquoi il était obligé d'agir ainsi. Levy était énervée, mais du diable s'il savait pourquoi. Étais-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours ? Il fallait croire que oui. Lorsqu'elle prit une grande inspiration, Gajeel se douta bien avant qu'elle ne lâche le moindre son que ça allait gueuler.

- NAN MAIS Y'A INTERÊT A CE QUE TU TE SENTES BIEN VU TOUT LE TEMPS QUE TU M'AS FAIT POIREAUTER ICI !

Devant sa fureur, Gajeel s'était bouché les oreilles et tassé dans son lit. La mécanicienne était devenue rouge de colère et s'était mise à brailler d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Sans compter que sa technique de s'aplatir ne marchait pas tant que ça, vu qu'elle l'attrapa par le col pour le secouer par la suite. Les moniteurs avaient perdu la tête depuis quelques secondes déjà, mais les cris de la jeune fille les couvraient aussi facilement que s'ils étaient éteints.

- Sérieux, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me lâcher espèce de petit con ! Tu tenais tant que ça à jouer les héros débiles ? Mais, sale égoïste, est ce que t'as pensé à moi en faisant cette connerie ? Tout ça pour un putain de chapeau, il est plus important que moi c'est ça ?

Levy avait hurlé si fort qu'elle s'était soudainement stoppée pour tousser, et avait lâché le journaliste comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieux linge sale. Ce dernier était retombé dans le lit, sans bouger, comme paralysé, les yeux fixé sur les joues de la mécanicienne devenues humides à cause de ses larmes. Après une dernière insulte, elle se détourna rageusement pour sortir de la salle, ouvrant la porte alors que juste derrière, un médecin et une infirmière voulaient faire de même, alertés par les cris.

- Occupez vous de cette merde, j'vais faire un tour moi, leur avait-elle dit en les poussant à l'intérieur.

Elle était sortie avec hâte pour se défouler et laisser faire les médecins, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard derrière elle. Elle fit cinq fois le tour du parc pour se calmer les nerfs, tout en insultant le journaliste. Il fallait que ça sorte, elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître ces derniers jours parce qu'elle réservait toute sa mauvaise humeur et son stress pour lui, pour qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ce qu'elle ressentait encore. Et elle espérait que ça avait marché. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui crier dessus vu son état, même si les médecins avaient déclaré qu'il était en état de rentrer chez lui du moment qu'il ne bougeait pas trop, pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Sans oublier qu'elle lui avait dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas avouées en temps normal. Elle avait montré clairement qu'elle s'était fait du souci pour lui, et qu'il était important pour elle. Enfin, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ils allaient partir dès que possible. Elle lui laissait encore quelques heures de repos et c'était tout.

Avec un soupir, elle termina sa promenade qui avait tout de même duré une heure et demie et entra une nouvelle fois dans le bâtiment, pour aller retrouver le journaliste dans sa chambre. Levy avait défoncé la porte d'un coup de pied pour voir Gajeel se tasser en l'apercevant, de peur qu'elle ne recommence à le secouer. Elle l'avait aussitôt rassuré d'un ton boudeur et s'était affalée une nouvelle fois sur une chaise, se murant dans un profond silence qui dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles, elle vit le jeune homme lui jeter de brefs coups d'œil, n'osant pas engager ne serait-ce qu'un début de conversation. Finalement, avec une petite moue, la mécanicienne attrapa un sac qui trainait à coté du lit, le sien à n'en point douter, et fouilla à l'intérieur. Un sourire sadique qui inquiéta Gajeel apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle en sortit une boite fine et rectangulaire.

- Vu que t'as pété tes lunettes, j'ai fait l'effort de t'en racheter, tu m'dois des sous.

Ouvrant la boite, elle en sortit lesdites lunettes et les colla sur le nez du journaliste. Comme elle avait gardé son ancienne paire cassée, elle avait prit la même taille, donc il n'y aurait aucun problème. Sauf peut-être pour la couleur...

- Et comme t'es une tapette, j't'en ai pris des roses, pour que ce soit assorti à ton putain de caractère, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras. T'avise pas de les refuser.

En voyant ses lunettes, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'y habituerai sans doute. Et n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de les refuser. C'était un cadeau de Levy après tout, le premier qu'il avait jamais reçu d'elle. Il en rougit d'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

- Merci beaucoup Levy, ça me fait très plaisir, je les garderai précieusement.

Son sourire si heureux devait être contagieux, puisque les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent également et qu'elle le lui rendit. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et le reporta sur son plâtre qu'elle avait joliment décoré il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Par contre, je doute que ça colle avec ton pied, ricana-t-elle.

Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, des lunettes roses n'étaient pas idéales lorsqu'il y avait un gros dinosaure vert dessiné sur un plâtre, à coté de plusieurs signes obscènes et d'un "si tu me touches, tu vas te prendre ce plâtre dans les fesses". Typique de Levy en fait. Voulait-elle qu'il provoque les gens sans même dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot ? Il allait se faire frapper !

- Voyons, tu abuses Levy ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

La bleutée lui tira la langue et cette fois ce fut à cause d'un fou rire que les murs tremblèrent. Ils profitaient de la chance qu'ils avaient de ne pas être séparés. Levy avait repris la main du journaliste qui se massait le ventre, et toute trace de colère s'était dissipée à présent. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur sérieux, le silence et le calme retombèrent doucement, comme si un voile les avait recouverts. La mécanicienne en profita pour raconter tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours, pendant qu'il dormait. Elle parla de Mystogan, de ce qu'il avait fait pour les aider, puis de tous ceux qui étaient venus le voir, avant de désigner les cadeaux qui traînaient d'un vague signe de tête. Gajeel les avait déjà remarqués, mais parût surpris de voir que tant de gens aient fait attention à lui. Ça n'avait que rarement été le cas jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être qu'on tenait plus à lui qu'on ne le laissait paraître. C'était à la fois gênant et touchant. Pendant un instant, lorsqu'il avait lâché la main de Levy pour la sauver, il s'était dit que peu de personnes risquaient de le regretter. Il se rendit compte que tout laisser tomber avait été incroyable lâche.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Levy, lâcha-t-il honteusement en regardant le sol.

La bleutée l'observa en haussant les sourcils, surprise. Elle avait bien compris pourquoi il s'excusait, et n'allait pas lui demander de se justifier. Il avait compris son erreur, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Surtout qu'en plus, elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, à peu de choses près. Autant ne pas s'embarrasser de telles situations. Au lieu de cela, elle poussa un long soupir avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

- Tu m'as fait peur tu sais, petit imbécile, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait grognon, même si elle ne l'était pas. Et j'accepterai tes excuses quand on sera sortis de ce foutu hôpital, ça commence à me gonfler.

- Les médecins ont dit que je pouvais sortir, à condition que je bouge le moins possible, mais avec mon plâtre, cela risque d'être contraignant, sans oublier les frais et le payement des soins.

- On s'est cotisés à Fairy Tail et on a tout payé. Donc en fait, y'a pas qu'à moi que tu dois des sous. C'est con, t'as même pas joué au casino et t'es déjà endetté. Et si, on va se casser, parce que je l'ai décidé, et puis de toute façon c'est moi qui conduis la moto.

Gajeel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais préféra se raviser. Son amie avait toujours sa clé à molette. Et même si l'argument de la moto était des plus discutable coté sécurité, il fut bien obligé de plier sous son regard pesant et son air de tyran qui disait très clairement qu'elle le forcerai à monter. Poussant un léger soupir, il céda donc, et lui demanda poliment d'aller chercher un médecin pour signer une autorisation de sortie. Levy avait râlé, disant qu'il pouvait très bien se casser ni vu ni connu, mais ça ne se faisait pas. C'est donc avec une mauvaise volonté sans bornes qu'elle alla à l'accueil en traînant des pieds, et fit appeler un médecin qu'elle ramena ensuite dans la chambre par le col.

Une fois les papiers signés, elle renvoya l'homme en blouse blanche à ses occupations et s'empressa d'aider Gajeel à se lever. Cependant, en entendant ses gémissements de douleur, elle ralentit la cadence, n'ayant pas franchement envie que sa blessure se rouvre et que son séjour dans ce foutu hôpital soit encore rallongé. Avec prudence, la jeune fille passa un bras autour de la taille du journaliste et l'aida à boitiller jusqu'à l'accueil. Et la tâche n'était pas aisée, vu qu'elle était plus petite que lui, même avec ses semelles compensées. Quelle plaie ! Finalement, après une marche qui les avaient épuisés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon, ils étaient finalement sortis et Levy avait installé Gajeel sur les marches devant le bâtiment, pendant qu'elle retournait à l'accueil chercher les clés de sa moto qu'on avait déposée à la réserve.

Lorsqu'il la vit revenir en trombe et freiner brusquement, le pauvre homme se demanda s'il ne devait pas sauter à cloche pied jusqu'à la cafétéria pour chercher de la sauce tomate et jouer le blessé. Enfin, avec son plâtre, c'était mission impossible. Mais Levy roulait bien trop vite à son goût. Surtout que pour l'instant, ils n'étaient encore que dans le parc ! Avec un sourire angélique qui présageait pourtant qu'elle allait se comporter en véritable diablesse, la bleutée l'aida à se relever et l'installa à l'arrière.

- Les rôles sont inversés maintenant, pas comme la dernière fois, ricana-t-elle en s'installant devant.

Bien évidemment, elle faisait référence à la fois où il l'avait emmenée faire un tour. Avec un sourire timide et mal assuré, Gajeel passa ses bras autour de la taille de Levy, en la priant de faire doucement. Et malgré ses précautions, il se prit encore une jolie remarque de la jeune fille, lui disant de ne pas la toucher ailleurs.

- Essaye de ne pas aller trop vite, je ne voudrais pas faire d'accident, la pria-t-il, même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterai pas.

Le démarrage fut difficile. Un peu comme deux personnes installées sur une bicyclette en fait. C'était surtout un problème d'équilibre, et la moto était trop lourde pour la pauvre mécanicienne, qui, même avec un pied à terre, avait du mal à la faire démarrer. Gajeel prit donc le relais du mieux qu'il put malgré son plâtre, et une fois que le moteur ait enfin daigné répondre, Levy reprit les devants. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir conduire, c'était raté. Au début il était plutôt raide, mais finalement il s'était laissé aller et avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Levy. Elle n'avait rien dit, pour une fois, trop concentrée et heureuse de conduire sa belle moto. Le trajet leur pris plus d'une heure et demi, Louen était la ville la plus lointaine de la capitale. Mais finalement, ils atteignirent leur but, c'est-à-dire, la maison de Gajeel. Encore une fois, Levy l'aida à descendre et à rentrer chez lui, avant de l'installer dans le canapé.

- Vu ton état, si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu me préviens. Mais si tu veux pas me déranger par galanterie, ça me va aussi, déclara-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien, mais je pense parvenir à me débrouiller par mes propres moyens, lui répondit Gajeel en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

Comme à chaque fois que ce n'était pas un contact qu'elle souhaitait elle-même, elle se raidit et se retint de le repousser. Même si étonnamment, à chaque nouvelle fois, ça devenait un peu moins dur. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait bien là…

- Prend soin de toi, et fais pas de conneries, j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves encore à l'hôpital, ou pire, parmi les morts.

Le repoussant gentiment, elle lui donna frappa dans le dos ce qui manqua de le projeter au sol. Elle s'attarda encore un peu pour boire un verre et parler de ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Avant tout, passer du temps à la guilde pour se battre avec Jett et Droy, un façon de dire qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Boire au comptoir et écouter les ragots de Mirajane aussi… Et après, visiter différents studios pour son garage. Elle en avait quelques uns en vue, mais elle ne voulait pas acheter sans avoir visité. Ça pouvait très bien être une arnaque. Puis elle prit congé et rentra chez elle. Ça tombait bien, Gajeel avait de la poussière et du rangement à faire. Avec son plâtre, il ferait du sport !

* * *

><p>Durant le mois qui suivit, Gajeel et Levy n'eurent plus trop d'occasion de se voir. Le journaliste s'était peu à peu remis et avait repris le travail, il partait donc aux quatre coins d'Edoras tous les deux jours. Quant à la jeune fille, elle était occupée à meubler son garage et ne sortait plus trop. Les rares fois où ils s'étaient vu dans la capitale, ça avait été en coup de vent, pour échanger quelques politesses, mais rien de plus. Ça l'ennuyait, elle était habituée à sa présence, et adorait le taquiner avec des blagues sadiques. Son absence était un manque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combler, même auprès de ses amis. Jett et Droy étaient bien évidemment là pour une bonne baston, ainsi que le reste des membres de la guilde, mais ce n'était pas pareil.<p>

Elle l'avait vu sortir de chez lui ce matin, alors qu'il partait pour Traya, qui se trouvait à trente minutes à pied. Apparemment, une voiture ayant été identifiée comme celle de Natsu avait renversé un arbre sur une maison, et il avait été charger d'aller voir. Levy se frotta les mains en cachette. Elle pouvait faire pression sur Ashley, car si c'était bien Dragion qui était à l'origine de tout ça, elle pouvait l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'elle désirait, sinon elle demanderai à Gajeel de publier un bon gros article sur cette histoire. C'était démoniaque, mais elle était prête à le faire. Puis ils s'étaient séparés, comme à chaque fois en ce moment. La bleutée soupira en observant la maison du journaliste, puis repartit dans son garage, terminer de réparer des voitures. Pourtant, malgré cela, elle s'ennuyait. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait envie d'avoir une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un, qui plus est un homme, et une tapette en plus. Mais l'envie de voir Gajeel, de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix, devenait pire de jour en jour. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, et pourtant elle savait que c'était inévitable. Elle en était même venue à douter, à se dire qu'il l'évitait peut-être, qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Et elle se raisonnait les minutes suivantes en se disant que Gajeel était tout simplement trop galant pour ça. Quelle idiote, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était rapprochée et avait fini par s'habituer à la présence du jeune homme, allant jusqu'à en tomber amoureuse. Fallait que ça tombe sur elle tout ça…

Elle avait besoin de savoir si c'était réciproque maintenant, sa curiosité devait être satisfaire même si cela impliquait de transgresser un interdit. Alors, d'un pas décidé, elle sortit de son garage et se dirigea vers la maison du journaliste. Elle avait prit soin d'emmener quelques outils et elle n'eut aucun mal à forcer la porte. Il allait la disputer, mais elle s'en fichait, elle pouvait toujours accuser un cambrioleur, en plus, il n'était même pas là. Elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit d'un geste vif le tiroir de la commode où Gajeel rangeait et classait toutes ses notes. Comme elle l'avait déjà entre-aperçu la dernière fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver les feuilles sur lesquelles il parlait d'elle. Fouillant dans les papiers tout en évitant de trop les déplacer pour ne pas avoir à tout remettre en ordre et perdre du temps ensuite, elle attrapa les feuilles qui portaient la date du jour de leur première rencontre. Elle n'aimait pas lire, encore heureux que son écriture à lui soit propre et lisible.

_ Mirajane m'a présenté une de ses amies aujourd'hui, au bal. La connaissant, elle a dû la forcer à venir à ce bal, et avait dans l'idée de lui trouver un cavalier. C'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant sa tête. Elle semblait plus énervée qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune fille en question s'appelle Levy. Levy Mcgarden. Elle a des cheveux d'une étrange couleur bleue, avec un ruban un peu excentrique. Disons plutôt qu'il était curieux par rapport à sa tenue, vu les têtes de mort qu'il y avait dessus… Le contraste entre les deux était d'ailleurs très amusant, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à aller danser et à se préoccuper des garçons. Et j'avais raison, puisque sa passion est la mécanique. (Note à soi-même: Il faut toujours suivre ses intuitions !) Après avoir dansé, elle m'a proposé de venir réparer ma moto demain… J'espère qu'elle y arrivera, je pense que je peux lui faire confiance pour cela, malgré son caractère introverti, elle a l'air de travailler rigoureusement. Et puis, je la trouve gentille sous ses petits airs de femme tyrannique. Elle semble froide et n'a pas l'air d'aimer la compagnie, en particulier celle des hommes. Pourtant, elle est très jolie et aurait beaucoup de succès si elle ne repoussait pas les prétendants avec son vocabulaire un peu familier. Elle fait partie de Fairy Tail, la fameuse guilde que chassait Faust du temps où il était encore au pouvoir. Elle doit être très courageuse pour avoir osé lui résister. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis tombé sur un sacré brin de femme !_

Comment ça tyrannique ? Elle en apprenait de belles ! Apparemment, monsieur le journaliste se lâchait plus à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Elle allait se venger quand elle le verrait. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire. En lisant les autres feuilles, ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait noté son âge, son adresse, et même ce qu'elle aimait faire ou ce qu'elle préférait manger ! Les gens avec qui elle parlaient, les derniers films qu'elle avait vu, les fleurs qu'elle avait chez elle pour lui faire un bouquet, et il avait même dressé une liste de tous les outils qu'elle avait chez elle au cas où il lui en manquerait ! A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus de la recherche d'information, c'était de l'espionnage ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait toutes ces belles choses qu'il avait écrites, ses joues s'empourpraient, et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. C'est vrai que cette étrange liste de tout ce qu'elle faisait l'énervait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait du y consacrer beaucoup de temps. Elle avait d'étranges sensations dans le ventre, comme si des papillons y étaient entrés et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Les yeux fixés et hypnotisés par les courbes gracieuses de sa belle écriture, elle ne vit pas celui à qui elle appartenait entrer soudain dans la chambre et s'immobiliser sans un son. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit s'approcher sans un bruit. Sans blague, il venait juste de rentrer pour voir sa porte à moitié ouverte, le pauvre Gajeel avait fait une crise de panique. Il venait tout juste de rentrer, mais n'allait pas tarder à devoir repartir en fait. Bras croisés, il se planta derrière elle, tapant discrètement du pied, les lèvres pincées.

Un léger toussotement brisa sa concentration et la feuille qu'elle lisait lui échappa des mains pour retomber au sol. Elle se raidit et se retourna, pour finalement croiser deux yeux rouges qui la fixaient, emprunts d'une colère qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir voir. Elle sursauta violemment et buta contre la commode en voulant reculer, et avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son, les mains de Gajeel jaillirent et tapèrent avec violence sur le meuble derrière elle, de chaque coté de son corps, pour lui couper toute chance de s'échapper. Les traits tirés dans un rictus contrarié, il s'approcha doucement, réduisant son espace personnel à une infime bulle qu'il fit éclater lorsque Levy entendit pour la première fois sa voix nimbée de rage, de frustration, et plus froide que jamais. Et pourtant, elle était calme, malgré la menace qui y était à peine voilée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

- Euh… Je… C'est-à-dire que… ça ne te regarde pas ! Bégaya la jeune fille, dégoutée elle-même par sa pitoyable réponse.

- Au contraire, je crois que je suis personnellement impliqué. Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit que j'ai horreur qu'on fouille dans mes notes et que je ne le supportais pas. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi comme ça, étais-ce une promesse trop difficile à tenir pour toi ?

- La ferme ! Tu crois p'tet que j'le sais pas ? J'avais envie de savoir, c'est tout…

Elle avait peut-être haussé le ton, mais elle n'osait plus soutenir son regard noir et étrangement triste, elle avait honte de s'être fait prendre. Et pourtant, une partie de sa conscience lui hurlait de résister, de coller une baffe à cet impertinent qui osait lui parler sur ce ton. Sauf qu'elle savait qu'elle était en tord et ne pouvait définitivement pas faire ça. Honteuse comme jamais, elle se mit à jouer consciencieusement avec la cravate du journaliste afin de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas le regarder, et aussi pour essayer de ravaler les larmes qui risquaient de couler lorsqu'elle songeait que le Gajeel qui l'avait tant complimentée dans ses écrits était maintenant furieux contre elle. Elle sentait son regard fixé sur elle, et cela devenait vite invivable. Et la boule dans sa gorge formée par la tristesse lui fit encore plus mal lorsqu'elle entendit la suite de ses paroles.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Tu me déçois Levy.

- Tu parles, j'ai bien fait de venir voir, c'est quoi toutes ces choses que t'as écrites sur moi, d'abord ?

Il plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais s'il disait la vérité, il s'enfoncerai encore plus. Pourtant, elle ne méritait que ça, une bonne engueulade. S'il était énervé contre elle, c'était parce qu'il était horriblement gêné également.

- Tu n'avais pas à entrer par effraction ! S'écria-t-il.

Il préférait encore changer de sujet, ça l'arrangeait mieux. Oui, c'était lâche, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec Levy. Surtout que là, ils étaient déjà sur la corde raide et menaçaient de tomber tous les deux. Sans compter que la bleutée aussi commençait à s'énerver. Elle savait que Gajeel se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait cela, et ne se voyait pas lui répondre. Enfin, pas par des mots.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa cravate et d'un mouvement sec, elle tira vers le bas, obligeant la tête du jeune homme à suivre le mouvement. Aussitôt la sienne se redressa et sans réfléchir ses lèvres heurtèrent celles de Gajeel avec fougue, espérant que cela suffise à calmer sa colère. Les sensations qu'elle avait eues un peu plus tôt revinrent à la charge, beaucoup plus violentes et pressantes qu'avant, mais tellement meilleures à ressentir. Sa gorge était sèche, et elle avait l'impression que son cœur tonnait à l'intérieur. Cependant, toujours énervé et maintenant surpris, Gajeel résista encore et déclara soudainement, sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres:

- Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec ça…

La jeune fille grogna en réponse et le tira un peu plus fort, collant sa bouche à la sienne à s'en faire mal, mais elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'il se taisait. Elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix pleine de rancœur contre elle, elle ne voulait plus qu'il lui mette ses erreurs en face. Pendant longtemps il ne bougea pas, mais Levy le sentit soudain se détendre et la colère quitta peu à peu ses gestes lorsqu'il lui répondit avec douceur. Ses mains passèrent de la commode aux hanches de la jeune fille qui y était maintenant assise et il réduisit l'infime écart qui séparait leurs corps. D'un geste vif, elle écarta les jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille, parvenant à peine à retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Pendant ce temps là, les lèvres du journaliste, si chaudes et douces, d'une taille parfaite pour elle, tentaient de lui en arracher d'autres avec une ardeur qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Une bouffée de chaleur emporta la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et un étrange frisson secoua tout son corps, si violent qu'il la fit se relever soudain. Avec force, elle poussa Gajeel et le fit tomber sur le lit derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne proteste, elle se jeta sur lui et posséda une nouvelle fois ses lèvres qui partirent dans une danse folle et passionnée, se sondant mutuellement. Ensuite ses mains terminèrent dans les cheveux bouclés du jeune homme qu'elle avait, il fallait bien le reconnaître, toujours eu envie de toucher. Gajeel se releva lentement à ce moment là et Levy en profita pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enlevant lentement sa veste.

- Levy… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il soudain d'une voix tremblante et mal assurée.

- J'm'en fous, ferme là, grogna la jeune fille en retour.

Les mains de la bleutée serpentèrent vers du col de sa chemise où elle tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cravate, puis la défit lentement pour la jeter un peu plus loin. Sa chemise blanche suivit le mouvement peu de temps après et elle dessina du doigt une longue cicatrice blanche sur son ventre, petit reste de son combat contre José. C'était viril les cicatrices après tout, et ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi lâche que ça.

- Je sens qu'on va passer un bon moment toi et moi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en le faisant retomber sur le lit, avec un drôle de sourire. Si t'as encore envie de reparler de ce que je foutais avant, ce sera plus tard.

Il hocha timidement la tête, bien trop galant pour refuser. Mais, ce n'était pas uniquement par galanterie, loin de là…

_Un peu plus tard…_

Levy observait le plafond lorsque Gajeel rouvrit les yeux. Couchée à coté de lui, emmitouflée dans la couverture, elle ne lui en avait même pas laissé un petit bout. Un simple coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était en retard. Très en retard. Il aurait déjà du être parti pour Sycca depuis une demi-heure. Donc, depuis qu'il avait trouvé la mécanicienne chez lui. Sur le coup, ça lui était sorti de l'esprit.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, gémit-il en se relevant d'un bond.

- Calme toi, on s'en fiche, lui répondit Levy.

- Toi peut-être mais pas moi !

Rassemblant en hâte ses affaires qui traînaient, il les enfila rapidement avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille grogna, frustrée par tant d'agitation. Lorsqu'il revint et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour chercher puis ranger son carnet dans sa veste, elle lui attrapa les épaules et le força à se coucher une seconde fois.

- Levy, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je vais louper mon rendez vous, Jason m'attends là bas...

Elle étouffa le reste de ses explications en l'embrassant.

- Toujours aussi pressé hein, râla-t-elle en sortant les clés de la maison de la poche du journaliste. Un peu plus et j'aurais pas pu fermer la porte en sortant après toi. Et crois pas que je vais rester toute la journée ici à attendre que tu reviennes !

Gajeel sourit et lui rendit timidement son baiser, puis il se releva et se précipita vers la sortie.

- Fais gaffe à toi le mouton, j'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. On se voit demain !

Couchée sur le ventre, elle lui sourit et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti. Elle entendit sa moto vrombir dans la rue et mit un coussin sur sa tête. Elle se reposait encore cinq minutes puis repartait au garage. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois là était bien plus qu'un "coup d'un soir". C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Une aventure à deux. Et ça ne lui déplaisait aucunement.

* * *

><p><em><span>A Earthland:<span>_

Quel enfer ! Gajil était allé faire les magasins d'habits aujourd'hui. Et le pire, c'était qu'il l'avait décidé de lui même. Pas de pari perdu, pas de regards suppliants de la part de Levy, pas de défi pour prouver sa résistance face à l'ennui horrible qu'il subissait lorsqu'il y allait habituellement. Limite il préférait encore le calme des bibliothèques aux cris hystériques des filles et à la musique toujours trop forte dans ce genre de magasins. Nulle qui plus est. Il détestait perdre son temps de cette façon, il avait mieux à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait plusieurs raisons d'y aller:

Premièrement, on (pour ne pas dire il) avait déchiré son beau costume blanc lors d'une bagarre, justement débutée pour le faire taire alors qu'il expérimentait une nouvelle chanson.

Deuxièmement, Levy lui avait conseillé d'en acheter un noir, qui lui irait bien mieux.

Troisièmement, il venait de rentrer de mission. Il ne roulait peut-être pas sur l'or malgré ça, mais il avait largement de quoi se le payer.

Tout cela l'avait donc décidé à venir fouiller dans ce magasin de vêtements. Au moins, il savait ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui ferait un gain de temps. Parce que d'habitude, les filles venaient pour voir et fouiller parmi tous ces amas de tissus, sans cible précise. D'ailleurs, la plupart des clients le reluquaient comme s'il était un alien. Eh oui, même lui était capable de foutre les pieds ici. Sérieusement, il ne les comprendrai jamais. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas en période de soldes ! Après quelques essais infructueux, il tomba sur un joli costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Tiens, son double d'Edoras avait-il acheté ses habits ici ? Ou bien avait-il inspiré le couturier en le croisant par hasard dans la rue, lors de son séjour à Magnoria ? Gajil l'ignorait, mais en tout cas, ce costume lui plaisait énormément. Et comme il s'ennuyait à mourir, et crevait de chaud d'ailleurs, son choix ne fut pas difficile. Au diable les trois mille Jewels que cela lui coûtait, il le prenait. Se dirigeant en vitesse vers la caisse, il paya avec un sourire satisfait et attrapa sa petite folie de peur que la caissière ne la lui reprenne. Il allait faire une surprise à Levy en rentrant. Oui, il y a peu, elle avait emménagé chez lui. Sa maigre collection de livres, jusqu'à maintenant inaccessibles pour elle, avait dû l'attirer. Le Dragon Slayer ricana en passant ni vu ni connu par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Il se changea rapidement en s'observant dans le miroir pour ajuster certains détails, avec un grand sourire. Puis, sans un bruit, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea à pas de loups vers la cuisine où il sentait une bonne odeur de nourriture. Il ne fut donc pas surpris d'y trouver Levy qui lui tournait le dos. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir. Avec un grognement sauvage, il lui sauta dessus, lui attrapant les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Comme il l'avait prédit, elle sursauta violemment et se heurta à lui en poussant un petit cri.

- Gajil ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Gihihihi, j'ai vu ça, ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle encore un peu, en profitant pour mordiller son cou et lui arracher un frisson.

Avec un petit rire, elle se retourna et son sourire s'agrandit encore lorsqu'elle découvrit la tenue du mage d'acier.

- Là, dit-elle soudain en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise, tu es mieux comme ça.

Il ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si Levy le trouvait bien ainsi, alors il le resterai, mais pour elle seulement. Quel privilège. La mage aux cheveux bleus l'embrassa tendrement en guise de "bon retour" puis le repoussa gentiment et se dirigea vers le salon sous le regard surpris de son partenaire.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui souffla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Une surprise ? Il aimait les surprises, surtout celles de sa crevette. Sans se départir de son sourire, Levy revint avec un drôle de chapeau noir bien familier, qu'elle avait posé sur une table basse. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de son double d'Edoras, mais n'avait rien à faire là pourtant, puisque ce dernier était reparti avec Edo-Levy il y a quelques temps.

- Où tu l'as trouvé ? Interrogea Gajil en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est Lucy qui me l'a ramené. Elle l'a ramassé alors qu'elle était en mission près de l'endroit où nos doubles sont repartis. Elle l'a reconnu et m'a dit de te le donner.

Ah oui, il avait vu cette mission (le hippie qu'ils avaient vaincu la première fois qui faisait encore des siennes en vendant des plantes qu'il n'était pas sensé posséder.), mais Natsu l'avait prise avant lui. Dommage, même si ce n'était pas dramatique. Tournant et retournant le chapeau de son ami entre ses mains, il se demandait s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Il ne se serait jamais séparé de son chapeau autrement. Il aurait bien aimé le revoir oui, l'avait même espéré, mais au fond, il savait qu'Edo-Gajeel était mieux à Edoras qu'ici.

- Je vais le garder, mon autre moi n'aura pas à s'en faire, son chapeau est entre de bonnes mains, déclara Gajil en le mettant sur sa tête.

Son costume était complet maintenant, il chanterai avec lui et au moins, ce chapeau lui porterai chance. Il en était convaincu. Levy lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Oui, son double n'avait pas à s'en faire pour son couvre-chef adoré, car comme le Dragon Slayer l'avait dit, il était en de bonnes mains.

FIN !


End file.
